What Happens Tomorrow
by CircuitDuddle
Summary: On a simple mission to a distant colony a young marine encounters an unexpected adversary. Her cushy plans for the future are about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: On a simple mission to a distant colony a young marine encounters an unexpected adversary. Her cushy plans for the future are about to change.

Rated M for inappropriate language, possible violance, themes and who knows what else. If you feel offended it was not my intention. Also, I separated the text into sections to make it easier to read.

I don't own anything, don't make money off of anything. I'm just playing puppets and make them dance. Dance Puppets! Dance!

* * *

><p><strong>What Happens Tomorrow<strong>

**Chapter 1: XOXO **

"I think they got to close for comfort" said a young woman while her eyes wildly surveyed the surroundings of a cool compartment that housed the control center of the LH 742.

This area monitored the dynamics of the entire colony. From transports that came from the outside to the movement of those that were already here. This large enclosed area was the center of communication's relay. It was a nerve hub for all security alarms and surveillance equipment located at this site. All activity was electronically monitored and appropriate responses were directed as soon as any incident or potential crisis was detected. This room accommodated the backup response unit and primary detection unit. All sensors that monitored efficiency of the plant's heating, cooling, chemical levels, power grid, outside conditions, optimum capacities projected their readings to this room. The operator, a highly trained individual, would supervise the readings, and in case of any irregularities would contact the appropriate sector to test, verify, adjust or fix the problem.

Beyond the standard scrutiny, this room also provided information on potential dangers, which could affect the colony's safety; courtesy of outside threat. By outside threat, all colonies were focused on the activity of raiders. If there are places to build and explore, there are also places to invade and foray. _Weyland__ Co_. got a tutorial a few years back when a group of armed outlaws attacked _Ambitus_; a science base that sat at an end of a cluster system. _Ambitus_ got its Latin name due to its location that implied a limit or boundary. Apparently something that sat on the outskirts of a group of anything should have been well armed or observed. _Ambitus_ was neither. Raiders ransacked the colony's multimillion dollar medical supply, killing 54 workers in the process. Ever since, large companies and countries installed early detection systems and antiaircraft missals. All this was done for increased security and sense of relieve for the petrified colonists.

LH 742, labeled _Peninsula_, was located in an exceedingly remote location. It was a pioneer in prospect expansions. It was here to prepare the unexplored universe for future journeying. Serve as a transit station, which provided food, shelter and technical support. The _Peninsula_ was still in its early years of development. The temporary station was built for the workers that prepared this colony's habitable condition such as atmosphere processing. LH 742 was in itself a good starting point. It had mild temperatures, infertile yet promising soil and diminutive reservoirs of water. If not for the lack of oxygen, meager native flora and occasional sandstorm it would have been ..."dreamy". _Peninsula_ was also a polite name, but to the female currently mulling over her surroundings, this place should have been called Bumfuck Egypt. The directions to this place were something like "if you get to the end of the known universe, take a right."

This colony was supposed to be filled with hectic workers yet none were visible. The present team's transport cruiser should have been cleared for landing, yet it wasn't. The control center should have had someone on duty and once again missed human presence. It appeared as if the colony was attacked, but the defense systems recorded no outside threat. The shortage of human activity, or for that matter bodies, as well as recent events made the entire situation puzzling.

The female was still chewing on the inside of her cheek and pondering the circumstances in which the control center of this wasteland, or as she decided to name it Bumfuck Egypt, was decorated with strange lifeless creatures and acid burned holes.

"they should have first proposed dinner and a movie" she continued and snorted as her expression changed from confusion and shock to genuine amusement.

For an unexplained reason she felt giddy. She should have been petrified, but since she was still alive among the bodies of the dead intruders, she felt a tinge of accomplishment. The sudden flood of glee was not shared by the other seven people in the room. Especially did not sit well with the woman's Captain. These white "spider-things" tried to tear her a new one and nearly choked her to death. If not for the military helmet they would have probably succeeded.

You could have called Joanna Keizer a survivalist. She was never particularly talented at anything, but she could learn and adapt just well enough to survive or on the threshold of not enough to completely suck; Except for shooting. Guns were the one little military knick-knack that fit her well. Joanna was a great shooter. She was even admitted to the sniper training. Unfortunately she failed miserably. Apparently to be a sniper you need patients and stealth, and she had neither. The fidgeting, occasional snoozing and hyperactive teeth clattering did not go well with the gig. So they gave her the slip, which really was quite OK with her. She did not see a future in the highly stressful and no questions ask environment. Not that the military had a Q&A atmosphere. A professional marksman often had secret security classification and required high level of secrecy. In case of Lieutenant Keizer it was like asking a fat kid not to touch the cookie jar.

Joanna liked guns and not because she was an enthusiast, but rather for a different, yet very simple reason. Guns kept her deadly self at a safe enough distance to keep her scared ass out of harm's way; at least for the most part. Speed shooting was her mean of reaching a retirement age. And, once again it proved useful. When these bizarro creatures came at her in full swing she had just enough swiftness to take them one or two at a time with her two pistols. She kept the P2-35 pistols in thigh holsters. Many soldiers claimed she's crazy for carrying a weapon (not to mention two) that was outdated, but Joanna didn't care. The bullets were easy to get hold of and the guns comfortable in her small grasp. She also carried her standard army-issued rifle with all the fancy embellishments. Sure the rifle was extremely accurate and useful with visual options, motion tracking, night vision, and so on, but the fucker was still heavy to a female with a small frame like her, and way too big for quick maneuvering. It worked better at a longer distance or prolonged "sit in" combats. The rifle was not Joanna's weapon of choice. Come to think of it now, it was definitely a good decision not to discard her archaic P2-35s.

"...did you have to kill them all?" asked Captain Weiss pulling the females thoughts back into the present

...as if she had a choice ...

Joanna tapped the forefinger on top of her chin in a sarcastic show of contemplation.

"Wellllll...hm... letmethink ..."... "the fucker tried to rip my face off. Look what it did to my helmet"

For the protective headgear the army issued standard full face helmets with a built-in bulletproof riot shield in place of the eye slits. As an old movie buff she often made jokes about impersonating a robot or yelling "I am the law". Despite the fact that her petite physic made her look more like a Power Ranger rather than a tough law-keeper. The two characters were not the same, but most of her fellow soldiers couldn't tell the difference. The movies were from old earth and hardly any of quick to become citizens of the army had seen.

Joanna crouched down to the floor and picked up her battered helmet by the scruff that connected to her nape. One of the few spots that was left untouched. The appendages of the crab slash scorpion-like creature have left dents and scratches on both sides of the head-covering and the acid has melted solid chunks out of the protective headpiece.

"And, this small thing did this much damage huh..." once again Weiss probed in disbelieve. He took the helmet from the Lieutenant's hands and did a double take at the creatures scatter all over the ground burning holes into the flooring; As if he just noticed. What else did he need to let it go? They've been at it for fifteen minutes now. She thought and answered with a sneer:

"Yyess ... like I said before ...the little bastard got very affectionate squeezed my head in a bear-hug and licking away at the eye-slits"

"Love at first sight eh ...Marvel" said Wallace in his stupid accent. He sounded like a retarded leprechaun. In general, she quite enjoyed the old distinct pronunciation, but Wallace's grinning mug just made her insides churn. Sometimes when someone just rubs you the wrong way everything about them becomes irritating. Wallace for sure "rubbed" Joanna the wrong way. Guess he didn't get the sexual harassment memo. The thought of the many awkward passes the man made, made Joanna grimace. Marvel; that's what most that knew her in the military called her. It became her handle after one of her superiors said that "it's a marvel she is still alive". And in this situation it really was. She was sure Wallace by using her handle in such a pronounced manner was aiming at her elusiveness of death as well.

Normally she hated the protective headpiece. She felt confined and a bit dumbstruck while wearing it. It was like having a large armadillo enfold around your head with just enough space in the lens room to not walk into walls. She never wore an armadillo on her head, but assumed that is what it would feel like if she had. In every situation she would have long taken it off, but today she was given her best Darth Vader interpretation with the classic "Luke I am your father" to the amusement of Evans, and she just didn't get a chance to take it off after being left alone in the command center when this crab thing latched on. She didn't even see it coming. One minute everything was peachy and the next something really disturbingly ugly was squeezing the creaking helmet and wrapping itself around her neck.

To add to her dumb luck, the protective neck collar in her jacket has offered enough breathing room so she could regain some composure, shrug off the initial shock and actually think her way out of the predicament. At first she tried to grab the crab and its legs, but she couldn't get any of the appendages to pry open. Afterwards, Joanna tried pawing at the bugger's tail, but it just squeezed tighter; thankfully, still not tight enough for her to suffocate. At that moment she grumbled some of her usual "...goddameit... just my luck..." and "get off, you're not my type..." At this point she actually laughed, totally oblivious to the seriousness of her fucked up situation. The view from inside her helmet was quite gruesome and when the insanity passed she decided that she is just going to bang her head face first on some solid surface until the face-lover has had enough and gets the message. The site of her bashing her cranium on a nearby wall would make top five list of ridiculous things you do on active duty, and if anyone with a camera would have seen her, then she would never hear the end of it because the video would spread like wildfire. She might even get a new alias. However, the persistent whacking proved effective. The creature's resolute softened enough for her to slip her hands between her neck and the tail and force the leech's tail off. She held the tail in her right hand. With her left she garbed the back of her helmet and with a quick motion she pulled it off and tossed the helmet with the still attached hugger. She didn't waste any more time and pulled the gun from her right thigh holster and shot the thing three times just to make sure it did not get up and try any more monkey business. That's when Joanna noticed that the blood was eating away at the metal. This entire encounter definitely fit the rationale behind her moniker.

"... thwitt ..." was the entire comeback she had for Wallace at this very moment. Most of the time she had some creative riposte, but right now she was staring at her helmet, held in her Captain's hands. This piece of protective gear has certainly seen better days. All jokes aside, this could have been her face. The though made her physically shiver, close her elbows near her ribs and place her small closed fist pressed against her mouth, gaping with wide open eyes. She snorted and thought that she must look like a Japanese cartoon character.

"well Lieutenant Keizer... gather a sample and stay here. We're going back to engineering."... Concluded her captain after finishing the helmet inspection. This statement even to a minion like Keizer seemed completely ludicrous.

"Am I having a déjà vu here? Did you just say that I'm to stay while you go investigate engineering?" Joanna is not one to question orders, but the last time she was left alone in Controls it didn't go very well. To say she was skeptical about staying behind again would have been an understatement.

"Yes Marvel ... we didn't even get half way when we heard your frantic shooting. We need to find somebody in this colony to take in the transport so we can all go back to base". Weiss said with a look of contempt at the only female in the group. "Now grow a pair and stop being such a girl..."

"but...I...III am a girl "

...this statement has not improved her hardiness in the Captain's eyes, and served only to prove her feminine vulnerability. It was actually so stupid it made even herself question her own refusal to stay alone in the control room again. Maybe she was overreacting. These things did not seem so terrifying right now. They had no teeth, no really sharp claws, didn't carry a gun and were only the size of a big cat. On the other hand, they had no fur a wickedly flexible tail, were very strong, bled acid and seemed to have developed an unnatural liking for her.

"Sir have you seen these things. I mean they don't really look like jungle cats." Joanna tried reasoning not only with her Captain, but also with herself. "They bleed acid and jump like fucking kangaroos" she continued "it's not logical for these things to be inside the facility. I mean if they're part of the local fauna I would understand one might have got in, but six. They are rapacious creatures. Only those attack in groups. I mean seriously they came at me like some banshee groupies".

Her further account was interrupted by Captain's raised open palm in a classic shut the hell up manner and followed by:

"I don't wanna to hear any of this. I am not a wildlife enthusiast. I'm your Captain. Whatever these things are. They obviously dead." He said gesturing to the display of dead creatures scattered on the floor "Gather one in some plastic container and let some science dope deal with it. All I want to hear from you is yes sir... Is that clear soldier ..?"

"Yes Sir"

All she could say in this situation even if it held no conviction.

Obviously the things were dead and maybe this was the end of it, and in fact she was overreacting. But, she still could not pass the unnerving feeling that these might just be a taste of something much worse. She was a good and quick shot, but what if there were more of these? She no longer had her head protection and now she was open to a head-on collision with a face-hugger. Even though she would keep on her toes and was much better tuned into her surroundings; what if these things came in larger groups? Would she still be able to take them on jumping at her from different directions? That is exactly what happened the last time. As soon as she took the one attached to her helmet the other jumped. After she killed three in mid air, the next two jumped simultaneously. They either did not coordinate their attack or adapted based on what happened to the other four. One might have just served as a decoy, a sacrifice, while the other compressed her head. The buggers didn't account for her shooting in multiple directions with both her guns.

"what is their problem anyway...?" she questioned the creatures' obsession with her face: The same question that also her Captain asked multiple times as if she had a conversation with the thing and had time to ask. Maybe that is why he wanted at least one alive... to interrogate it.

"I'll be back" said Evans with a crooked smile obviously aiming at an attempt of a joke. Then, he turned leaving the room and Joanna once again stood alone in the same dreadful control room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Ch1.

Nothing changed. I'm still incorporating foul language. Rest will come in future chapters. This is kind of a slow developing story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Close Encounters<strong>

Joanna was pacing back and forth. She even made a few rounds around the Control Center, more specifically around the centrally positioned island that accommodated the large projection screen. She was getting anxious. It was impossible to contain herself and find a focal point for her thoughts. She was not one to sit still. The room was too quiet. The entire colony was too quiet.

From time to time Joanna could no longer contain her unease and she contacted the hangar and transport; Probably more often than she should. The brief update, however, was enough to provide an anchor to reform her focus. She just needed to hear something. No… she thought, not just something. She needed to hear another person still out there. She was not left alone for very long and she was by no means a social butterfly, but this entire place just had an eerie feel to it. Hearing another's voice gave her overzealous mind an affirmation that neither this distant colony nor the facility itself was part of some deep space Bermuda Triangle.

No word came from Weiss on what's going on or if they even got to engineering, but she did not want to contact them. Weiss always said that he's the Captain and he will radio out when he has to. Also, as for being the Captain it was his business on what's going on and where. So she was actually surprised that he has not verified her status, especially after what happened. Come to think of it, this schmuck didn't verify the status of the hangar or the transport either. It's been 30 minutes now.

Once again, she glanced at the monitor located in the center of the large control room. On it she could see all the implants of the colonists. The implant was a tracking device. The colony wasn't safe proof and experienced some casualties. At the very beginning a few workers disappeared while putting up the foundations. It was presumed that those workers wondered too far from the living facilities, got lost and ran out of oxygen. This of course was before the atmosphere processors started operations. _Weyland Co._ organized a search party, but gave up quickly. Casualties in new ventures were not uncommon, and LH 742 was by no means safe. The sandstorms claimed a life of an engineer a few years after the workers' incident. The sandstorms often came unannounced surprising those working outside. That's when _Weyland Co_. decided to invest in tracking implants. In such a small and far-off colony good engineers were priced higher than gold. Since the population of the _Peninsula_ was small, the Company decided to implant everyone.

Joanna glanced down at the computer screen again observing the implants indicators. All gathered in one place, like a monitor chicken pox.

"Why are they all were gathered in engineering?" she said out loud

"What's so bloody important that is going on in engineering?"

"And why there is no one left to monitor the airstrip?"

This might be a small colony, but the procedure states that there has to be at least one person in the control room at all time; unless the individual really needed to take a leak. From the time span she was in the control room she deducted that whoever was to be here was gone for quite a while. This piss break would have to have included a bath. Not to mention the fact that the adjacent sani-room was empty. Maybe the nasties had something to do with it. Maybe this person is sitting in some corner trying to pry-off a wave of up close and personal friendliness. If the person had no head gear he/she would probably suffocate or have their face eaten by acid.

"Thisss…place…isss…doown…right…freakyyyy" she mumbled staring.

Joanna was not planning on gathering any samples. She did not want to even touch any the dead scorpion creatures. Not that any plastic container from the pantry would remain in tact after the creature's blood would come to contact with it. So, since she was not doing anything that required immediate attention, Joanna decided to snoop around a bit. She sat at the data terminal in the back left corner near the pantry room door, and started looking in whatever was available for viewing. She tried examining personnel records. Course most personnel records were... well ...personal so no way getting into those. Some were coded, but as she often said: "if there's a way there is a mean" or "where there's a will there's a way" or was it "where there's a way there is a will" ... well... will ... way...whatever...she summed up after locating some idiot's pass codes scribbled on a piece of paper and shoved under the keyboard. Humanity managed to conquer space travel, but an individual could not remember a six digit pass code. Some things never change.

"Here we go!" said the Lieutenant looking at the vocational listings. In the quick research she found that 52 colonist were employed at the purification station, 10 in engineering, 6 in agriculture, 7 in the mess, 16 in other various functions necessary to run this facility. In addition, there were 23 children of various ages; part of the colonies family program. The total number reached 114 individuals. "_hmm... this really is a small colony_".

Most colonies housed from 300 and even often over 5,000 colonists. There were some that were bigger. This one, however, was new and very far from any other outposts. Smaller colonies usually sat on various planets or satellites in a cluster making it easy to travel and exchange goods and services. Since this one was to break new ground, it did not have that kind of luxury.

She walked back to the center-projector and determined that the count in engineering did not exactly match, but it was quite close to a full house. For such a small colony maybe they were having a surprise birthday party. Except that all colonies were run by some brown nose prick with a superiority complex, and those assholes were always workaholics without a fun bone in their body. So the birthday bash seamed unlikely.

_Oh! What she would do for a piece of cake. _Joanna's mind wondered. She always had a hard time centering her attention

She looked at the monitor again and noticed that none of the colonist moved. They weren't moving at all. She could understand maybe some not moving, but none for the last 30 minutes. There had to be children in there and apparently it would mean they did not move either. Remembering her cousin's six year old son, or as she liked to call him 'devil's spawn', stealth was quite atypical of children.

"...well that can't be good". She pulled the com from her belt and decided that with this piece of info she is not waiting for Weiss. "Weiss, this is Keizer can you hear me ..."..."..."Weiss? This is Lieutenant Keizer, please respond..."... "Captain ..."

Weiss's com interrupted any more of her calling "Keizer, halemary do you haveto yammer like that". "This place is all …. I don't even know how to describe it. It seems the further we go, in the weirder it gets. Whatcha want. I donn't haave time for this. You breakin radio silence".

"Captain I think you should know that since you left none of the colonist have moved … I believe they might be dead in there or maybe just knocked unconscious, and the fact that they are all gathered in one place to take a nap only means that whom ever gets inside joins the party and maybe you shouldn't go in there" she caught her breath after getting all that out in one gulp of air, but she knew if she would take a break to inhale her Captain would stop her tirade and wouldn't want to listen to any more.

Something wasn't right by any means and her self-preservation mode just kicked in. Just as she spilled those words out she heard a hiss. She picked her eyes up from the terminal and looked ahead at the door through which just forty minutes ago the rest of her team left. Joanna's eyes opened wide, jaw dropped and she could not dare to make a move. She felt like this must be some nightmare or joke or a really creative drug induced hallucination...

In front of her, just about seventy feet away, stood a black, ugly bug. A large fucking mutated bug. It moved its elongated head left to right, its lips curved backwards, exposing large teeth as if tasting the air. It spiked tail was twirling mischievously behind it. She did not see any eyes and that might be why it did not yet make a move. Maybe, Joanna thought to herself, she is judging this creature wrong, maybe she shouldn't judge the book by its cover. Maybe this ugly demon here isn't so bad and does not have the intentions to...

"Keizer ... the colonist are all here and you ..." the sound of gun fire cut Weiss's voice and then the comm. went quite. But the short contact has alerted the new intruder at the door of her presence or maybe just her whereabouts. It faced her square on, pulled its lips back, hissed and charged strait for her. Seeing the monstrosity, clearly larger than her, with undoubtedly not lovable intention head her way, she snapped out of her haze and ran for the security room. Guns forgotten, the only tunes playing in her mind right was…run .. run...run... run run RUN...

She noticed the security room located by the same wall as the entrance door when she and her team first arrived. Some might say she was a coward, but in Joanna's opinion, she was alive. And, she liked it that way. In her view heroes don't have a very long life. And they definitely didn't if they were 5.5 and 120 pounds. So the golden rule was; know your exits and safe zones, get there and wait for all hell to blow over. That safe zone was in the direction of her intruder, but much closer to her and her first instinct was that she can outrun it, get to the room, lock herself in, do a little dance, flip the bird at the marauder and wait inside until it gets bored and goes away. The double bulletproof large window would allow this black nightmare to witness all of it. Except it had no eyes, but the happy display was more for her psychological benefit rather than an attempt at a taunt anyway.

Her plans had to be adjusted for few reasons. Mostly, because this freak of nature was faster than Lieutenant anticipated and as she jump-rolled into the room, it was right on her heel. It slashed its claws through the back of her overcoat barley missing her skin. Joanna rolled to her feet realizing she can't close herself off in the safety zone, making it tomb. She crawled under the center table that occupied most of the small space. Crawling from under it on the other side, she picked the small table while getting back to her feet, flipping the table backwards. This furniture piece was not very heavy due to its aluminum frame, but when it hit the large bug it made it stagger backwards. The small compartment and the table was more of a nuisance to the intruder rather than cause any damage or pain, but it did give Joanna enough time to realize the room had another door on the other side. Thankfully that door was open as well and the soldier ran out through it and closed it behind her. She ran around the security room to the door they originally came through and locked that from outside as well. Joanna finally allowed herself to let go of the breath she was holding. She came to the window and the bug hit the glass with its inner jaw, trying to break through.

"... my my my what big teeth you have ..." Joanna smirked

"who's the boss now bitch? This ain't gonna work. You're not getting out through the glass. Look at you!" Joanna yelled out a little relived and still pumped on adrenalin.

"See we could have been buddies. I've had nothing against you. I had nooooooo reservations. I gave you the benefit of a doubt, but you had to go all postal. I'm very understanding and open minded, but noooooooo apparently the book is the cover in your case"

The stress level made her babble and Joanna wanted to moon the thing, but her suite was too complicated to do it in any effective manner. She stuck to her original plan of flipping the bird and exposing her tongue like a three year old. While she did that she heard another hiss not too far away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1.

Notes: This one admittedly has been difficult. I didn't want to repeat some things, but ended up doing it anyway. Also wanted to create some tone separation from the first two. I guess I have an angle in mind, but well … we'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Busy Zabin <strong>

He and the other hunters arrived at Nar'raka. The world was known for its violent winds, scorching days and often frigid nights. The plant life was inequitable and provided little to no coverage for a hunter in pursue of a kill. Dunes made the grounds difficult to navigate exerting the muscles. The Kainde Amedha nest rested in the underground caving system of the sand valley surrounded by nothing other than plains of rock. This was the site reserved exclusively for Chivas.

The Kainde Amedha Chiva was the first personal transitions which marked the end of one phase of life and began another. It marked the end to a pup's journey into adulthood. He was to experience fear and pain and in return show courage, endurance, and the ability to control his emotions. The rite of passage was clearly delineated in every clan. The conclusion of extensive preparations ended with a kill of the most vicious wild beast to ever stomp the lands of any world; the Kainde Amedha.

The Yautja believed the Kainde Amedha to be the perfect rival. It was a creation that started its existence with claiming the life of another by using other species as reproductive hosts. Their life was parasitic and violent. They killed to eat, killed to protect and killed to exist. The ultimate murderess design that was believed to feel no fear. The legends gave birth to a conviction that by killing the Kainde Amedha the young warrior would capture the essence of its intrepid spirit; The more tenacious the animal the greater the spirit and tribute. The young warrior was to kill his adversary, mark himself with its acidic blood and take it's syra'yte as trophy. The th'syra was to be displayed as testimony of the achieved maturity.

The custom was more than a male's first official hunt. It was an event of consequence for the entire clan; a time their ranks grew in worthy hunters. Every aspect of the chiva had its weight. The unblood needed to be faced with the true opponent, triumph in close combat in a place appropriate for the task. Nar'raka for generations was measured for such a commission.

There were many Yautja clans and often they used similar hunting grounds. In a standard chase of the game clan members competed with each other over the greatest kill, but the Chiva was no ordinary hunt. Chiva was a pure hunt. It was not to be disturbed and interfered with, often patrolled by a seasoned Yautja. The location of the Chiva needed to be away from the hunting grounds of other clans. With the Ooman's masses sharing space it was also important that the unblood did not encountered the Pyode Amedhas, even if, at times, they were used as hosts for the Kainde Amedhas. The practice of using the sentient Pyode Amedhas as host was rare and most often it was to provide cunning and typically a worthy challenge for a Chiva. The Kainde Amedha gained traits of their breeder and Oomans made good incubators.

Nar'raka has been dear to him. It was where he has completed his passage. The planetary body was capable of providing surviving living conditions for the Kainde Amedha, but not favorable enough for their numbers to get out of control. The creatures did not appreciate the sweltering sands of the desolate tracts and long sizzling days it would require for the travel. Kainde Amedhas liked their damp dark dwellings. They killed when they could and hibernated when times were dire. During a Chiva the queen was often left living, time and again unchallenged. Only the bravest of hunters would attempt such a task at their Chiva, especially in a caving system of the Nar'raka. This location was just a perfect hunting ground. But when they arrived, Nar'raka had not been the same. It was occupied by Oomans.

Their hunting party has first observed a change during the usually effortless approach toward the planetary surface. This time there were artificial satellites, Ooman made, patrolling the orbit. The Ooman technology was unmatched to the Yautja's and their pilot easily subverted the directives of the device. The act itself posed no difficulty yet yielded the starting sign of what soon became the obvious.

The Pyode Amedhas have been developing at a staggering rate. It became difficult to maintain the hunters' covert existence. The Yautja clans were not afraid of the soft meet. They were still stronger, more advanced in every fashion. Yet, Oomans were animate beings with unstructured consciousness, predisposed to band together when threatened. They were intelligent in many ways and highly adaptable. Often when hunting the soft meet a Yautja would see a display of cleverness right before Cetanu claimed him. He himself had hunted Oomans and knew that their actions can be quite unforeseen and ferocious. The Pyode Amedha's had an unpredictable and highly emotional nature.

Many hunters especially young ones could not understand the elitism in hunting the soft meat. Oomans were seen through their week exterior as s'yuitde zabin, pathetic insect. On an honorable jehdin jehdin battle they stood no chance even with a young inexperienced Yautja. But the Pyode Amedhas did not fight with yin'tekai, honor. They used trickery and deceit to deliver a principled hunter to his down-throw. He understood the loathe for Oomans as formidable opponents, but he has lived long enough not to take them lightly. He certainly understood the need to not unveil the Yautja's state of reality.

Nar'raka was beyond the Ooman's borders of expansion. A few cycles ago he would not think this to be possible. Nar'raka's location was always its greatest asset. Advantage which now was annihilated by a Pyode Amedha variety. Clear signal of how serious their decision of claiming their secrecy.

Oomans voyaged space and expanded like no other. The same way they have overpopulated their own backwater planet. The same they were expanding in space. It was baffling especially with the wars they waged against each other. The Ooman's progress was discontinuous and he was watching this development with his very eyes. He stood on a sandy ridge-line. With the short night approaching the winds gained their minuscule speed. It was warm, yet he knew with the night the chill would follow. Neither the hunters nor their adversaries preferred the cold. The Kainde Amedha will crawl to the pits of the caves. A perfect time for hunting.

The distance separating the hive and the Ooman construction was substantial. The dunes were difficult to steer on foot and equally so by vehicle. If any Pyode Amedha wondered into the Kainde Amedhas layer it was no longer amongst the living. Decision has been reached to carry on with the Chiva, following his advice, and have another hunter patrol the grounds while he was taxed with a different task. He took off in the direction of the settlement.

On Nar'raka, Oomans disregarded dangers of a Kiande Amedha's hive and made themselves at home. And they were busy zabin. Anyplace they disembarked they seized. Build and changed their surroundings to fit their needs. The huge compound they have created on this world was its attestation.

Few believed Ooman's development should be studied. However, the Yautja's clans valued the hunt above all other functions. Lessons on Ooman's nature, customs, culture, social functions are considered superfluous. Most held true that all they need to master is how to capture, challenge and kill their prestigious pray. He believed that knowing more rather than elemental dissipates ignorance, especially with such complicated and escalating species. But now knowing that his favorite game planet has become an Ooman depot he was more inclined to share the latter persuasion.

At first anger claimed him when he saw the fortifications and machinery producing the atmosphere they needed to exist. Soon, as he advanced on the domicile, he realized that their disregard of the hive did not come without a price. The usually busy Ooman dwelling was void of activity and in such instances the Kainde Amedha are frequently to blame.

It pleased him to see disregard of the hive pay its dues. He needed to know if it was carelessness or arrogance that paved the way to the Ooman state of affairs. There was no time to waste and many questions to appease. The Pyode Amedha did not forsake their settlements. They will come back. At the outset the groups arriving will be small and those would fail to ascertain their position, but succeed to peak interest. The alarm they will send or lack of communication will alert the others, and the Oomans will return with combatant reinforcements. And, they do not like to give up. Stubborn creatures. If they will not prevail, they will do what they do every so often: wipe out the entire surface from space, after capturing Kainde Amedha's specimen for study. That could not be allowed.

He climbed over the embankment and entered the camp yard. He sent a message to the hunting party to carry on the Chiva. The settlement appeared drained of life further confirming his suspicions. The Chiva would continue with his mei'hswei. He will have to gather specifics and report to the Jag'd'ja Atoll, Mothership. The Kainde Amedha Chiva grounds will most likely be moved. This will no longer be a game planet.

"C'jit, pauke-de Oomans" he clicked quietly, griped by the loss of a good ritual spot.

He moved into the structure and carried on his inquisition. Kainde Amedha's bile coated some walls. All misgivings of the inhabitants' fate; testimony of ommans doom.

After reaching a spacious room, outfitted with monitors and data processing machines, he perceived sounds coming from the long corridors. He quickly discerned those to be Ooman voices. It appeared not all were lost, yet with the racket they were making that was only a matter of time. They were headed his direction. He was cloaked, but in the center of the orderly, decor-less space the presence lay bare.

The upper limit of the room was elevated and he perched on a high ledge in a wall nook just under the ceiling. He was hoping to gather some information about the location and what transpired from the Ooman words he could understand. He stayed and observed, but quickly discovered Oomans' understanding was lacking to a greater extent than his.

The events after that were quite attention-grabbing and he gave consideration while staring at the l'ulij-bpe, mad Ooman. The creature appeared pleased, making odd movements, conversing with the caged Kainde Amedha. His understanding of the language was not the greatest, but from what he understood the female was taunting the deadly animal, or trying to obtain some explanations.

... Hulij-bpe Ooman... None in their right mind would want to reason with a Kainde Amedha. The creatures had no sense of rationale. Their existence was purely instinctive and reactive.

It was furthermore shocking to discover that the fearless Ooman warrior was a female. He surveyed its perplexing behavior. When the face-huggers swarmed the Oomen he was sure this was its bpi-de, end. One of the inseminators latched on to the protective mask the Ooman wore. The Pyode Amedha tried to get it off, but failed. He was sure that the intense creatures they are, this one was no different and once again, as he has seen before, will use it's burner to kill the hugger, killing itself in the process. He was about to abscond this s'yuitde display, but the Ooman started laughing.

..."Hulij-bpe Ooman"...

As surprising as the Ooman's behavior could be this one stretched even those limits. They tend to abuse their weaponry even if they have no chance of reaching their target. They have a propensity to cower and run when scared. He's also seen them fight kha'bj-te, reckless when cornered. They could be cruel, wild and relentless when pushed to fight for survival. He sensed her distress, but the reaction did not match.

He discovered that the Ooman devised a clever plan to dispose of its threat. Instead of using its weapon, as he suspected it would, the Ooman used the advantage of the head cover to inflict bone shattering damage without breaking the skin and getting drenched with the inseminator's acidic blood. When her head-covering fell she quickly disposed of the hugger and those that came after it from a safe, non-threatening distance. She could have engaged the creatures in hand to hand combat, but it appeared the Ooman did not find the animal challenging enough.

During her first encounter was when he initially suspected this Ooman was female. It had a smaller frame than most of the Ooman males, higher voice pitch and long fur that came into view after removing its head covering. Although he has seen undersized males with longer tresses so he left it at a suspicion. When the other Oomans returned there were questions and discussion to no purpose. He got disinterested with the aimless tumult and cursed under his breath for not taking leave when he had a chance. He had to linger around until the time for departures was more fitting. The movement from the position he was at would cause too much commotion, and he would have been spotted. Disposing of the Oomans would be quick, but hunting Oomans was not his prerogative right now. His mission was to check the facility. If the Oomans still lived he could do it later. Also, taking the risk with the inventive creature, especially as unpredictable as the one he has been watching, was foolish.

Time was fleeting and sitting still and hidden did not contribute to his mission either. Thus, once again, he considered getting rid of the Pyode Amedhas and moving on. As he did, some words have brought him back to the scene down below. The Ooman, he has observed from the prelude, has confirmed it was female. "Girl" he knew meant young female in one of Ooman dialects. She has referred to herself as being one. What he did not understand, was why the other Ooman was asking? It seemed strange. Even he who has not seen many Ooman females before had suspicion it was female. Why would its own species not recognize the difference? He crooked his head, submerged in thought grasping for sense. Quickly decided it no longer mattered. Time was of essence, dwelling was not. He got ready to strike, but the Oomans started vacating the area leaving the now confirmed Hulij-bpe female alone again. The change in events quenched his impatiens.

He waited reflecting on the Ooman gender and a possibility that since he hasn't had much contact with Ooman females, this clever and bold behavior was typical of the females of the species. The Yautja females were stronger and highly aggressive often more than the males, especially during mating season or enraged in a hunt. Yet, he was taught as a pup that the Ooman females are weaker and depend on males for survival. He removed his mind from the rumination eager to continue the task he was given.

He was about to carry on when a Kainde Amedha drone approached the space the female and he occupied. At first the female gave the impression that she did not notice its presence, but then her eyes slowly reached up to take in her new adversary. He knew that the Kainde Amedha was searching for him and the location of the Ooman it already scent out and heard in the room. At the same time, he extended his dah'kte, her communication devise came on, muffling the sound of his protracting weapon from the Kainde Amedha as well as the Ooman. It did not take long for the hard meet to react as it charged at the female with deadly intent. Again, this unpredictable Ooman has surprised him. Instead of firing her burner which often even the unbloods did startled at a Chiva, she charged in the direction of the incoming drone. At the last moment she shifted out of the drone's reach and tumbled into the small area with the drone on her heels. This time the female's plan was to trap her pursuer in the area using herself as bait. Very risky for such a small and fragile creature. If the drone got to the empty-handed Ooman faster there would not be much left of it.

Now he was watching the female in her pointless tirade of gestures and words that came out of her too rapidly to follow. He did pick up a few expressions. She called the drone a "bit 'ch". He understood that to be a female back-water mammal, even though this drone was neither. It seemed that humans had difficulty determining genders. Unless she was using it as an insult. Oomans had too many of those to remember. Then, she waved her digit and scolded the Kainde Amedha with a finger as one would with a badly behaved suckling. He knew the word "no". He heard it many times while narrowing on his human prey. Often "no" was followed with the sound "pleee ase". Which he also understood very well. Moreover, he recognized the word "bo ouk". This was a human script. The speech appeared random and unstructured, which confused him to no end.

"Hulij-bpe Ooman". She made no sense

The second drone has appeared in the area once again. He really should be continuing with his task, but this was way to intriguing to miss. The Ooman did not see the drone at first, which started to be a pattern or maybe a strategy. Most likely the Ooman was kha'bj-te, and did not pay attention to its surroundings. This action was very typical of the Pyode Amedha. But then she turned and saw the other drone. She then did the unthinkable again; what could be best described as a chuckle...

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>: (most of readers know this, but it can be confusing so here it is)  
>Nar'raka – Peninsula, LH 742, BumfuckEgypt. In other word totally made it up<br>Kainde Amedha – hard meat  
>Chiva – trial, test<br>syra'yte – head  
>th'syra – skull<br>unblood – Yautja version of a rookie  
>yougblood – Yautia version of a recruit<br>s'yuitde zabin – pathetic insect  
>jehdin jehdin – one-on-one, hand to hand<br>yin'tekai – honor  
>zabin – insect<br>mei'hswei – brother  
>Jag'd'ja Atoll – Mothership<br>C'jit – Sh*t  
>pauke-de Oomans – f..king humans<br>l'ulij-bpe – mad  
>hulij-bpe – crazy<br>bpi-de – end  
>s'yuitde – pathetic<br>kha'bj-te – reckless  
>dah'kte - Wristblades<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same s**t, different chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: wuuuptiii do!<strong>

She couldn't suppress the psychotic giggle.

"You've got to be kidding me! Is there some kind of a cloning machine in this place?" She started to babble again. Jo did not get a chance to recover from the initial adrenalin rush and her mind was still on a gibber-jabber track.

"Another one! What?" She wondered if she was losing her cool. Not that she had any in the first place, but the situation was like rowing up shit creek without a paddle.

"Where are these things coming from?" she added. Marvel felt like her sanity just left the building. She was still breathing hard after the chase with the creature safely locked away in the security room. Well…her joyful theatrics didn't help her condition. She did not feel enthusiastic or ready for another kill the human game. Although would anyone be ready?

However, this monster was less direct and seemed more cautious or maybe it was just thinking how to lock her in an enclosed area to get back on her for doing the same to its identical twin. After which it will do its own version of the "fuck you dance".

This time, with not much debating Joanna reached behind her back, drew the rifle and pulled the trigger. As soon as she had she regretted the decision. The creature gave a defeating screech that sounded like nails on a blackboard. It resonated within her ear drums painfully and she nearly dropped the rifle in order to cover her ears and protect them from the onslaught of sonance.

The shiver went down Joanna's spine raising every hair on her body and she physically recoiled. The effect was intensified with the realization that the shot into the thing's head did only minimal damage and the blood seeping was eating a new hole into the floor. She did not drop her gun, recovered and kept shooting. The rifle was loud, but the shriek even louder. The bullets were melting on their way inside the creature's flesh. Her shots were not getting to the more vital areas to drop this thing. But, she did manage to raise a reaction because no longer was this thing cautiously threading through its environment. Now it was on a full on assault.

She kept shooting backing up and holding it at bay until the damage done was enough to stop it and drop it. The acidic blood provided the bug a lot of protection. Actually, quite more than the hard exoskeleton that covered its body. The shooting distance supplied the separation from the blood and the oozing body that now was a pool of melting mess.

The smell was nearly unbearable. It was so intense she felt the burning of her nostrils and a slight migraine making an appearance. Just as she was taking a walk around the body to see where did this thing come from a third and very determined nefarious pest ran full speed out of the open pantry door.

No time to think, no time to aim, no time for offending comments; all she could do was doge the thundering mass to avoid a collision that would surely knock her lights out.

She smiled inwardly when the black mass passed her and slid on the floor realizing it missed.

Joanna's smile was wiped out when the huge tail swung behind the passing form. The tail was aimed her way as she was midair avoiding a collision in the first place. This time with no manageable way of changing direction the tail hit her in her abdomen as if it was a bat and she was the baseball. She flew back over a few feet, above the melting carcass, thankful that she was not thrown into it, and instead her back hit the double glass of the panic room. Not hard enough to break the glass or her bones, but hard enough to have the wind knocked out of her and blur her vision from pain.

In only a few seconds her eye sight was clearing and she gasped painfully for air. She saw this demon monster from hell breaking a fall as well. Carried by the momentum of the motion it broke a fall hard, but was quickly recovering. Nonetheless, the time it took Joanna to get a bearing and realize her rifle was gone the bug was too close to use her hand guns and not get scorched by the blood if she did. She pressed her back to the glass as hard as she could, pushing away with her feet and braced herself for the impact. Meanwhile, Joanna debated with herself, for all two seconds, if it would be better to use the handgun and slowly dissolve as this thing was dieing on top of her or being torn apart by its double rows of teeth and claws.

"Teeth and claws, definitely teeth and claws" she muttered right before the bug closed the distance, hauled her up, screeched in her face as she started thrashing and prepared for an end to her misery with one and apparently deliberate strike to the head.

Joanna knew she could not get out of its hold. In the process of being pulled off her ass, and her debate of preferable end to what has been a ridiculously agonizing day, she was moving her hand from her thigh and giving up on the gun, she felt one more weapon in her arsenal she completely forgot about: the pepper spray. This creature had no eyes so its sense of smell should be as good or possibly better than most animals she knew about. _If it works on bears_…

This was her last result. She knew it won't kill it, but maybe it will be enough to get it off. She also knew that at this distance it will burn like hell, but it still would be better than the acid or the teeth. She clamped her eyes tight, held her breath and sprayed the content of the can into the assailant. From the close proximity of the two she felt the beads of the moisture settle on her skin, invading her nostrils and starting to burn. The screech of the black beast that was now letting her go, this time around sounded like music in her ears.

She slid down the glass got on all fours and crawled away from the bug that was thrashing in obvious pain. As soon as she opened her eyes the substance seeped in and burned. Joanna was aware that this creature is soon going to recover, but she needed to as well. She ran for the pantry and vigilantly entered since this bug came from inside. As soon as she determined the coast was clear she ran for back door that was left open and closed it.

Joanna turned to the sink, opened the faucet and dumped her head under the running water. She removed as much of the skunk as possible. Meanwhile, in her head Joanna started waging her alternatives. She can open the door and run for dear life, like the kid in "Home Alone". Highly appealing option. She can also do the less favorable and use the advantage and finish this thing off now while she had the upper hand. This was something she was not looking forward to. If however, she didn't do it, it might catch up on her in her frenzied run and she would have to face it again in its full strength, awareness and probably even more pissed off.

She decided to deal with it now since it did not yet stopped screeching, but her options to kill it were limited. She can't get too close because the blood will eat through her like a borer through wood, so knives are out. Also, avoiding the teeth and especially claws and tail as it was thrashing would also be a challenge if she decided on close contact. Joanna was never one to choose close contact. She could shoot it, but that seemed to take a lot out of her magazine, and in the long run might leave her defenseless. Who knew how many of these beasts were still out there.

Looking around she then saw a fire axe on the wall. She broke the glass and took it out. This weapon had a larger handle than her knives and would give her some distance. Yet, the first thing was to at least immobilize it so she can take a good swing. She looked around the room and her eyes caught on the sink.

She contemplated the possibility of drowning the critter. But, snorted and she shook her head thinking "_and how are you going to get it to the sink to do that if it would even work_". For all she knew this freakazoid might as well have gills. However, the running water gave her one more idea. She had to find out if this thing can be hurt by electrical current. She made her way back to the control center drew out the stun gun, pulled the set off button. The timing was also really accurate cause the black nightmare was getting back to it's feet. She aimed with shaking hands and watched the bug power up and then quickly power down from overload.

"well wuuuptiii fucking do, a break at last" the soldier applauded herself.

Joanna didn't know if the electricity would be enough to kill the grotesque hellion. It might knock it out or worse recharge it. There was no time to waste and she needed to make sure the bug did not get back up. She ran into the restroom opened cabinets and gathered random items, then she ran into the pantry to do the same. She needed to find something to cover her head and body with. She found a few towels, a few pairs of large, heavy-duty cleaning gloves and an overcoat, probably left behind by the person that was supposed to be at the control station. Joanna knew that the acid was melting quickly, and she had a hunch none of these items would remain intact, but she didn't want to be on the receiving end of the caustic splash zone.

Marvel covered most of her skin with the items she had as good as she could. She took the ax, walked back to the body and gave herself a moment to examine the view before her. With the time to actually take in the adversary she faced she decided that it looked like something that belonged in one of those "believe it or not" museums. Like it escaped from a traveling circus freak show. It was menacing. It was a bit over seven feet tall, and every bit of it screamed danger! From the rough edges of its body structure to the sharp and shiny claws that appeared strong enough to slash through metal. The carapace covering its head was slick, almost polished and Joanna could see her own distorted reflection in the surface. It made for quite a freakish feeling. Since it had no eyes of its own it almost felt as it was watching her with hers.

Joanna shivered and put the ax between her legs and shook of her hands. Then, she clutched the ax and hacked the giant creepy-crawly's head off. She also hacked the tail. It looked sturdy, sharp and definitely acid resistant.

She then quickly removed all the items covering her body because the blood was rapidly eating away at its structure. Her hands got the worst of it. The acid did not eat throughout the glove as she still had them on, but came close enough to cause reddish burns.

The soldier snatched the piece of the tail that was not submerged in blood. She took it to the pantry and washed the portion of the appendage in the sink under the streaming water. She was careful not to get any of the scorching fluid on her. Then, she used the stove to burn off the skin and then water again. She only needed the sharp inside bone. After she was satisfied with what she created, she chiseled the end to make a dent and make it easier to hold.

Joanna secured the new weapon to her belt, sauntered back into the control room, took a heavy breath and stole a look at the security room.

"What to do with you…?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: **You know the drill. Chapter 1 Yadi Yada

**As an FYI: **I do read reviews, most of the time. I didn't update my profile. Quite frankly I have no idea what to write or want to remain an enigma hmmmm…Yes, the latter sounds better. Also if you want to tell me that something is stupid knock yourself out, just make it constructive. I will take it under consideration and politely ignore it (kidding). I'm not made out of glass and will not break. Of course when I get positives that's even better. If you don't want to review no biggy. But, I will find you.

GH thanks for reminding me about the sentence and capital letters. I did that only on the quotes. I guess I wanted to avoid formality, but I can see how it can be confusing. So will do better (I hope). Might get worst ;)

This is the most I've written outside of the story :) Speaking of which, I did change the format a bit. Might do that more later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Dilemmas &amp; Decisions<strong>

He has seen few creatures to come so close within the gates of the great beyond and yet never reach it, only to graze the steps and return unscathed. It was rare for a mortal to come into such proximity as to have its exposed countenance tickled by the Kainde Amedha's breath and survive to tell the tale of its stench. To have fallen into the embrace of a being twice its size and savagery and not meet the final bpi-de was miraculous.

The Pyode Amedha refused to abdicate her right to live and surrender to feebleness was a testament of a true and blessed warrior. The female was bestowed with a fleeting moment of hesitation the Kainde Amedha rarely gives. A brazen instant to bellow it's roar has cost the Kainde Amedha its vitality and secured the Ooman's victory. He came to a single mind that perhaps Paya favors the female and gives her patronage. Only one blessed with such guardianship was to stay among the living, when so easily could meet its death.

Then she did what Oomans hardly ever do; removed the syra'yte. She did not take it, possibly to return for it later or perhaps to just leave her mark. She did however, take the tail. She used the furnace and water to clean the tissue and acid off exposing the fine-looking alabaster cartilage. Some Oomans collected trophies and proudly displayed them in their dwellings, yet the custom was scarce since space ventures seemed to demand a large portion of their existence. This fostering of a proud Yautia practice was a welcome sight.

He settled his gaze on the Ooman. She was crouched, resting her body on her calves staring at the locked Kainde Amedha. Her elbows rested on her knees and her hands limply sagged in front. She was surprisingly quite for the first time. Her eyes were transfixed on the black figure which was unable to return such gesture. The Ooman was still heaving obviously shaken. He was intrigued, not only because such a small creature was so determined, but also because she has deciphered a solution under duress and with no time to plan.

The notion of a battle thrilled his warrior spirit. He wanted to engage the sain'ja to a dtai'kai'-dte, but experienced one of his own. The Ooman was female and usually females of many species were not hunted due to their potential of providing offspring. Offspring from strong females could be equally dangerous supplying possible worthy future opponents. Females in his society were also regarded highly.

Hunting meant many things to different males. For him hunting was a matter of yin'tekai, responsibility to his clan and species. It was a cultivated tradition. However, it was not always the case with others. Even his two closest meh'sweis had different outlook at the base practice. Kai di'chak did it because he relished the challenge, power he held over the challenger and the status that came with victory. Steg'syra delighted in excitement and females that came with the acquired trophies. And then there were others driven by additional notions, but a lot of those drifted back to the female acquisition goal.

Yautia females choose to mate with the males that appear to have the best genes. Trophies, scars, spars or battles between males were verifications of fecundity, and increased the chances of their offspring's survival and success. Females that produced the more accomplishment members of the society, which was always translated to best hunters and most proficient females, were measured with status and respect. The more accomplished females, usually those that already provided worthy offspring, were granted their first choice of males. All to increase the chances of healthier, hereditarily better equipped members of Yautia future clans.

Their females subjugated the mating rules. They decided where, who and when. Males had the right to reject a female, but none would reject one that had the first choice. She was usually the hardest to acquire and therefore guaranteed the highest honor and in turn future choice of females. Yautia females were often not driven by the carnal need, but rather the reproductive need, keeping their ranks strong. In many cases males not worthy enough to mate would never get a chance. Not that they were not allowed, but their choices were scarce. No female would ever choose to mate with a male if there was a stronger, worthier more vigorous male available. Unlike their females Yautia males were not driven by only a need for reproduction, the excess energy was often unchained in hunts, training and battles. If males were of equal status, then females took other objectives under consideration. Often it was the male's appearance. Unfortunately for him that almost always pushed Steg'syra and Kai di'chak ahead of him.

He shook his head to disperse the derailed thoughts and in turn focus on matter at hand; the Ooman female. The Yautia's mating rituals and structure were clear, but Ooman reproduction rituals were mostly unknown. What the Yautia did know was that they reproduced often and nearly everyone did so. How the females chose their partners was an unexpurgated mystery. He heard of tests and studies performed, but he never found interest in such notions. He only knew that even though they there was no biological selectivity visible on the surface they had many young and somehow they were also evolving. Their expansion in space was an ample proof of that. The hunters did not mind the evolution of a race that provided a greater challenge, but progress of a race that had no evident mating structure was baffling.

Here was where his dilemma seeded. There was no guarantee, as it would have been with a Yautia female that the Ooman would choose a worthy male for reproduction and in turn provide a fine specimen for future hunts. The trophy of such a worthy opponent might be a much better contribution to his and furthermore his clan's status. His impasse was centered between the need and contributions provided through a hunt, and the need and preservation of a worthy female. However, since the Ooman was hulij-bpe the possibility of her actually choosing a proper mate was undetermined.

He could not engage the female in a battle. He decided she was more of an asset alive. He has learned much this day, and once again was proven that soft meet beyond appearance should not be taken lightly. He had no doubt that he could easily kill her and take the trophy, but could not, unless the female would attack. If she presents a challenge he will reciprocate.

In such a moment of accordance the female started once again uttering profanities. She put her palms on the side of her temples and started rubbing. Still looking at the locked Kainde Amedha she kept on repeating the word "fa'auck". He understood the word, but abandoned interpretation of what the female was saying or why? He already decided that her worlds and many actions are just absent reason.

* * *

><p>After a therapeutic session of verbal lewdness, Joanna decided that staying here and using blaspheme like a drunk sailor is not going to open the gates of hell and send the black devil on its way. She decided to leave the Beelzebub's pet hound to its own demise. Probably killing it quickly instead of allowing it to slowly die of starvation, locked away in a reinforced box would have been more merciful, but then again ... fuck it. This soldier of army of darkness has sealed it's faith when, with its posse, it tried to turn her into human chowder.<p>

"Se la vie motherfucker" she said with a nod announcing the fact that she has made a decision. Since that was settled the next part to resolve was where she should go.

She could follow Weiss and the rest of the A-Team to engineering, but judging from the rapid fire she briefly heard on the com, it would result in inviting trouble. And you can say Marvel's middle name was not "trouble" or "danger". It was actually Karen, and Karen used sound judgment and gift for safeguarding. Engineering was far from safe and without doubt will be hard for "self-guarding".

Tina Turner could sing all she wanted about needing a hero, but this soldier was signing out of that volunteer list. Since deciding that she was not one of the X-men the priority at this juncture was to get as far away as she could. The furthest would be off this hell hole and into deep space. To accomplish a successful getaway plan she needed to get to the transport that currently was located on the tarmac near the hanger. Her com was down due to some unfortunate "acid problem" so she could only hope the shuttle was still there. She could use the facilities announcement system to let whom ever was still alive know of her plans, but she wondered if it would be a good idea to announce it to the entire planet. Those black carnies might actually understand her. It was doubtful, but Joanna was tired of surprises. Perhaps she will broadcast it right before departure. It was impossible to get a response since her com was trash.

Important part of the agenda was still a setback: the obsidian creatures.

These Frantz Kafka's and Hieronymus Bosh's collective creations were probably standing right behind the next corner, waiting for her dumbass to stroll right in for a little afternoon carnage. No more of this "things don't look so bad" or "maybe they have welcoming intentions". She was sure that the white creepy-crawlers and the black personification of the grim reaper were connected and they were not here to roll in the red carpet. Marvel came to a conclusion that these things were vicious, multiple and she had to avoid them. The doors were not the way to go. That would probably result in running into those creatures sooner or later and neither sooner nor later worked for her. What ever, or how ever things went wrong in Bumfuck Egipt it spread like a bad rash and if 114 colonist could not handle it neither could she. Creative thinking was in order and fast. She looked all around waging the non existent alternatives and sighted dejected...but then ...

"Vents"

"Joanna you are a genius" she said, giving herself a mental pat on the back. The black creatures were too big to fit in those. They would also be slowed down by the closed doors on the way, if they followed her on the ground waiting for Joanna to hop out. Sure they can break through the vents, but if she kept it quiet and kept moving she might outmaneuver them.

Come to think of it quiet was not enough. Without eyes these things could probably hear like a bat. Joanna had thought of a solution to that. She turned on the first music file she found in the computer, cranked up the decibel level to just enough to hear her own thoughts, and activated the announcement system.

The music sucked. Whoever listened to this should be shot, but then again he or she probably was dead. She wasn't sure if it even was music or just random sounds of a broken boiler and butchered pigs. For a minute she actually considered turning it off and getting slaughtered instead. She had to admit the "music" provided some distraction in more ways then one. The hideous beetles would have an impossible time finding the source because it was on full on assault throughout the colony. It was settled the "music" stayed on.

* * *

><p>He never spend such volume of time observing pray. Usually he would watch it, stalk it, sometimes taunt it and strike. It was always simple, even when hunting Oomans. He was there to get a trophy and yin'tekai. He has always been a sain'ja rather than hult'ah. This was not his element. Perhaps if not charged with a scouting commission he would never give himself time to explore the perplexity of the Ooman behavior.<p>

He could not help wonder what would his closest mei'hswei do if one of them was here instead of him. He never took cue from neither, but he could not help, but speculate. Setg'syra will be trilled with the video feed from his mask and he also knew that no matter what his mission was Setg'syra would forget all about it, and follow the female if it was Setg'syra here instead of him. His mei'hswei was not an observing type either, but he would be entertained to no end. Mostly due to the Ooman's intriguing survival ability, but also because she was female. He has seen Ooman females before, however brief, but he knew that the much younger Setg'syra most likely has not and that fact alone would have deterred him from the mission.

On the contrary if Kai Di'chak was given the opportunity to gather information on the Ooman settlement all Pyode Amedhas would have been a long time dead. Kai Di'chak would not dishonor himself, but he had low tolerance of the Ooman variety. He has always described them as good for one thing fools.

For this very reason the elder has decided to give the task to him. He would not rush nor defer the commission entrusted to him. The contemplation was interrupted by an earsplitting sound. It had a beat of drums and some other inexplicable noises. The racket was unbearable. It would attract every Kainde Amedha in the entire ooman facility. Would she be so reckless as to bring the herd of Kainde Amedhas into a battle? She survived so far, but tantalize good fortune would end with the ooman's inevitable thei-de. He has never seen an Ooman bring death and battle so willingly and haphazardly, but then again this one was far from typical.

The loud burner shots ended the hunter's suppositions and he noticed the female was shooting a wall. What is she doing now?

* * *

><p>She drew a quick escape rout on her forearm or rather around her forearm. It was more extensive than the space her small limb provided. However, Joanna knew she definitely does not want to get lost in the ventilation channels. Even with the makeshift map it will be hard to translate to the vent system. However, she had no time to look for a system schematic. So this would have to do.<p>

She glanced again at the locked beast and at the masterpiece of scattered bodies she so artistically placed. These bugs had a well-developed sense of smell. If they did not the pepper spray would have probably been useless. She needed to somehow disguise the scent she might be leaving behind, especially since she will be traveling in ducts that had a hatch every thirty feet or so. She decided covering herself in slobbering goo she found on one of her victims; after testing it didn't burn. And then she realized that the vent was quite high and she should have first thought how to find her way up there before she bathed in the rotting spit, but it was too late now.

She turned off the "music" to make a quick announcement: "Ladies and Gentlemen! This is your favorite Lieutenant speaking! Thank you for the welcoming on-boarding process, and if anyone is still listening I am heading to the tarmac to get my ass of this forsaken hole! If anyone is planning to tag along, see you there."

She turned the music file back on, turned on her heel and settled on making holes in the wall with her gun and using it for purchase to climb up. Then, Joanna slid the grill and started her rats journey. She was pleasantly surprised that inside the vent the sounds of slaughtering pigs was muffled and tolerable.

* * *

><p>Frantz Kafka's (writer) and Hieronymus Bosh (artist) – I suggest googling it, if you don't know.<p>

Translations:  
>bpi-de - end<br>sain'ja – warrior  
>hult'ah - observer<br>Kainde Amedha – hard meat  
>Pyode Amedha - human, soft meat<br>syra'yte – head  
>th'syra – skull<br>yin'tekai – honor  
>mei'hswei – brother<br>Hulij-bpe – crazy  
>dtai'kai'-dte - battle<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything and maybe it's for the best. Warnings are the same and what ever I said before still applies.

**Notes:** I'm not sure how quickly I will be able to update, because work and school is seriously cutting into my downtime.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Gkei'moun in the Gates of Hell<strong>

The Ooman disappeared through the air supply conduit. It was clear she was set on avoiding the otherwise fated Kainde Amedha encounters. In truth she took her trophy and there was no need for stalling or unwanted exposure. She had no awu'asa, no cloak and weapons inadequate to a Kainde Amedha hunt. Even a Yautja would not be audacious as such. Certainly not with messengers of thei-de roaming the grounds with lethal intent.

Cunningly she used her small frame to her advantage. The hollow space of the air supply system allowed for unrestricted movement throughout the entire Ooman dwelling. Since the female removed herself from his sight he returned to the primary task he has accepted. The Ooman's undertakings were not his affair.

He checked the expanse of the facility. He move with stealth and precision from chamber to chamber searching for giveaways to his suspicions. He found nothing that would suggest the Oomans have experimented on the Kainde Amedhas and unintentionally allowed the beasts to turn lose. There were no holding cells, no experimenting bays, no signs of restraints or evidence of sampling. All testament that the Oomans had to be attacked from outside.

The arid, unwelcoming tracks of Nar'raka presented a harsh journey for any creature that would attempt such a task. The jagged soil soaked in hot rays of the twins suns and recalescent winds blowing coarse sand would strip most of will, even a resilient Kainde Amedha. It was unlikely they would attempt such a migration. Even more so since the knowledge of Oomaan's presence was unlikely to be known.

He moved from the innards of the complex to inspect the outer limits of the compound. The thick walls surrounding the Ooman residence were intact. They were difficult to climb and the Kainde Amedhas would have left claw marks if they came in that way. He also noticed there were no signs of forced entry into the facility. No structural damage beyond the naturally and inevitably occurring as a result of normal wear or age.

This entire colony seemed to exist for quite a few rotations. If they were attacked from outside as he suspected in his original assumption it would have been done sooner. The damage and the few bodies he's found were fresh, few days, maybe a week old. That left only a single remaining possibility. The Oomans intentionally, or most probably inadvertently brought a Kainde Amedha form outside.

They had to venture out of their territory and into the hive. The journey would be more favorable to the Oomans. They would not travel on foot. The hunter could wager his favorite dah'nagara that the hard meet got here with a z'skvy-de. The only unanswered question was where are the rest of the bodies? If the Kainde Amedha hatched here and none came from outside, then it would have just killed the population where they stood. Unless ... he thought, entering a small hive in the warm space in the underground area,... the buster was a queen.

A small hive near a large hive and the old queen did not challenge the new one nor has even detected another's presence.

_Very interesting_…

The Oomans experienced an ill-fated precedence. _This will spike the elder's interest._ He was looking at the young and still undersized queen this very moment. Clocked and hidden from her view. She appeared to be complaisant, almost gentle. Words he never associated with a Kainde Amedha and even further never with a queen. The large crest above her head draped low with her slightly swinging cranium as she stood unperturbed nursing her eggs. He became aware that it is not her cordial nature to display such behavior, but rather the fact she was exhausted.

He was in the center of the hive, and beyond the weary queen he has not been confronted by any of the Kainde Amedhas that should be standing her guard. He has been attacked advancing through the structure, and collected symbolic trophies, but now the lack of battle was unusual. The Kainde Amedha ferociously protected their queen at all cost.

It was evident the queen was unaware of the hunter's presents. Since the racket of Ooman noise spread throughout the facility it stifled his movements farther than he was capable of doing without it. He could maneuver in the absence of sound, but the Kainde Amedha's audible range and akin sense of vibration would alert the hunter's favorite pray regardless. The sound that spread through the facility was not only boisterous, but also trembled. The walls and floors would carry the awful vibration eliminating the hard meets advantage. He also hauled trophies from the Kainde Amedha he has killed. He did not clean those, and the smell of their brethren offered additional concealment of his position. If this was the location of the Chiva, the Ooman would have made it the easiest one he has ever seen. Only a really mindless Yautja would not survive and not acquire trophies in this setting.

The Kainde Amedhas used mostly telepathy as means of communication. The thunderous tones confused and stressed their abilities, adding difficulty to the already hard to navigate territory. He could not believe how once again he misjudged the Ooman creature. She did not plan to entice the hive to her for a final battle; she planned to hide her movements. When she observed the fenced Kainde Amedha she did not freeze in fear. She studied her opponent and it's weaknesses. She quickly detected its absence of eyes and deducted the successive findings that the deadly rival she faced tracked by using their superior sense of smell, and detected pray by keen perception of sound.

Kainde Amedha were exceptionally accurate when it came to their attacks because they could detect the most subtle vibrations in the air. They attacked in groups. They communicated on a level even the hunters could not fully grasp. Yet, unlike the Yautja using silence to their advantage the Ooman used clamor.

The Ooman outsmarted an animal build to root fear and inflict pain, near impossible to avoid if found in the territory. The female was clever and proved that the Pyode Amedhas, or rather the right to hunt them, classified as more than an award to the privileged. That not only their sentience was what made the hunt exclusive. Yes, Pyode Amedhas were sensible and as such could not be hunted as other prey, but they were also a prey of advantage and masters at deception. Oomans were not a hunt to be had for the inexperienced. Hunting was not a skill of theory.

Moving out from the depths of the Ooman facility did not render much threat either. The Kainde Amedha attacks were random and solitary. In a hunt he would have been furious by the lack of challenge, but since this was a scouting mission it made the task gkei'moun, all too easy and effective.

His mind wondered to the Ooman female. He ought to leave as his mission was complete. Yet, there was an internal curiosity that dawned on him. He wanted to know if the Pyode Amedha still drew breath. The Chiva should be brought to a close and the now Blooded Yautja should be returning with their first trophy to the ship. This was a time for his return. Yet, he yearned to go in a different direction. The thought of provoking the Ooman to a life-and-death contest and claiming her th'syra excited him. The thought of the Ooman being a setg'in, strong female was mixed with regret.

In the center hive he has seen fresh bodies, with thwei that has not yet stilled. He has seen a few more while moving throughout the base. Inspecting the facility he has also noticed an ooman transport. It was a motionless yet still warm. He deducted the female came on that transport and would head its way. All Oomans on that transport and around it met with thei-de. He has not seen any other live Pyode Amedhas. With certainty, if he was to leave the female on Nar'raka she would not withstand either. Since her thei-de was inevitable, he should incite a battle and take his rightful trophy. However, there was a small chance she'd survive and wait out her kind when they send reinforcements. Oomans would without doubt take time and time was against anyone in a place as this. He turned toward the Ooman ship bay. There he would settle his double bind. There was no need to plan now. For all he knew she could be already dead.

* * *

><p>Joanna has been crawling through the vents for what seemed like almost forever, like some pipe mole. She lost her way making a wrong turn at one of the T junctions. Finding a way back and taking the right turn has cost her lots of precious time. However, the mission impossible plan has worked well enough because none of the hellish harpies made an appearance and she was nearing the hangar now.<p>

Joanna took a peek through the vent grill. She checked the perimeter and positioned herself to slither her way out of the vents.

"Graceful Jo Jo" ... "Ass first, no wonder everyone's surprised you're still alive" she mumbled hanging from the side of the opening.

"Now just let go" but dammed did it look high from up here. She took a few glances assessing the distance to the floor and decided that maybe she should crawl back in and find a different way down. The hours of crawling on her hands and knees made her week, and when she tried pulling up, her palms gave and she went crashing down like a sack of potatoes, landing on her backside and the gun strapped to her back.

"Ohhh …Aww that hurt" She complained and gasped like a fish out of the water.

At first she did not have the courage to move. She was tired, dirty, smelly and in pain. Who ever said that you cannot have multiple pains at the same time was wrong. Everything hurt. Her head was pounding from the goat music. Her ass and back hurt from the fall. Her hands and knees ached from crawling in the vents. Her torso pained from the Beelzebub incarnates' tail that hit her square in the chest. Her eyes still burned a little from the pepper spray. She splayed her palms over her face and ran them down to her neck. Nothing was broken in her body and she would not let her spirit go down either. Not yet at least. Joanna made it to the hanger and she could practically see the space carrier. She pushed off with her right foot and rolled to her knees to the left side. She took a few deep breaths, got up and slowly dragging her feet she headed toward the vehicle.

Joanna did not get far when she noticed blood spilled over the floor. She followed it to the body of one of the transport workers. Nothing hit home more than this. Until now the threat and dread seemed almost imaginary. There was anxiety. There was tension and alarm. But now she felt hopeless and petrified. The body was mangled ...badly. Some of the bones were obviously broken as if something has thrown this person like a rag doll. Deep slashes ripped through the clothing and skin exposing the meaty flesh. In all this, the cause of death, an obvious hole in the head was not the worst. She knew this woman. Gene Gray wasn't her friend. But she was a nice decent person. Just a young girl working to support her family. Average Jo Shmo like Joanna.

Military wasn't Joanna's forte. No military ties in the family, no deep desire to protect and serve or to be a part of the proud and greatest. Enlisting seemed like a good idea at the time, with the limited option she had. Since she joined she took mostly easy, boring jobs. Those that should not get you killed. Sure she was a soldier and a great shot, but she was also undisciplined and often unfocused. Not to mention, most of the hardy, over-sized males she served with referred to her type as petite. She was by no means Thumbelina, but she was an average female and among the robust men and often masculine women she was in fact small. Her talent for sensing danger kept her out of harm's way. She volunteered for simple rescue missions or transport security. Nothing high profile. There was always risk, but by Marvel's calculation the risk she took was somewhere between a plumber and an electrician. And so this, by Marvel's calculation, was to be a trouble-free go in, drop some crap kind of job. The colony was far. So most of the mission would have included some cryo sleep, which always kept her refreshed and well rested. Joanna also enjoyed the Snow White fantasy. Any travel that included over a month in space journey would include cryo. Losing so much time was a squander. Not that the company cared if you came back a bit older losing valuable days of your life. It was cheaper to keep occupants of the shuttle in cryo rather than having them idle, using up resources in day to day activities. Cryo was also a good way to rest an overworked body.

Now she was far from refreshed and rested. The situation assaulted her senses and when the smell of early decomposition reached her nostrils the bile gathered in her throat and she gagged. She has not eaten for hours so her empty stomach refused to follow suit. Joanna took a deep shaky breath and covered her nose and mouth with her hand. Tears gathered in her eyes, but did not fall. She hit her temple with the hard part of her palm trying to jump start her thinking process. She could not just stand here frozen and disheartened like an abandoned child.

Slowly she reached to the back and pulled the heavy rifle from her backside. Her tired arms trembled. She opened the holster on the right thigh that held her smaller firearm. Just a precaution if somehow the rifle was too much to handle. She powered up the motion detector, infrared holo on the small split screen. She quickly checked the bullet supply and removed all safeties. She took a knee rested the rifle on her shoulder and quickly scanned her immediate area. After discovering nothing, but another cooling body of the other ship worker, she hulled her ass up and started toward the transport. She doubted anyone was alive inside, but she needed to check

After slow and thorough inspection of the hangar, and then ship she realized more bad news. Most notable was the death of the pilot. After discovering the body still cushioned in his pilot seat, she also realized that now problem she originally noticed just moved up the priority list. If the pilot was alive they could have just taken off and waved from orbit, but since the pilot was dead she was officially grounded. She did not know how to fly this piece of scrap metal, she didn't even know how to turn the damned thing on. All she knew how to do was basic. She knew how to launch an emergency capsule, which was not very useful while already dirtside, and she knew how to send a mayday signal and sit tight. Easier said than done with the setback she originally discovered. Whatever killed everyone inside was still here. She got inside through the vents and all doors were closed. That meant she wasn't as meticulous as she thought, in her search. Either that or this thing was following her every move avoiding being discovered. Both options sucked.

If _Weyland Co._send an evac., and that was if anyone intercepted a distress signal from nowhere in the middle of nowhere, they would not get here any time soon. They will probably take time to discuss it and then might even decide to count LH 742 as dead weight and scratch it as waste of resources. She was royally fucked, and felt as dead woman walking.

As if her shitty situation couldn't possibly get worse Joanna heard a banging somewhere from the outside of the craft she was currently sauntering through. She needed to get out before whom ever wanted to get in ...would. She needed to get to the vents and figure out her next move. Find food water and place to lay low for now. She quickly made her way to the sleeping quarters, grabbed her backpack that had some necessities that would come in useful. She then moved to exit the transport. The plan seemed reasonable, but as soon as she exited the craft and stepped into the vast hanger space the door that was apparently being assaulted flew open.

Joanna aimed her gun, but the thing that stepped through was not what she expected. It was not one of the devil's cockroaches. The body was ghostly. It was something solid yet transparent. There was an outline, but she could see right through it. Then, blue lights flickered and what she saw was... just ...plain...uncanny. It was big and judging by the opening that was on fire, the shoulder mini cannon that was still smoldering and the long blades on its arm, this thing was definitely armed. Actually, to think of it, it was a one man army. The expressionless mask starred her down and Joanna returned the favor. It was humanoid in built. Greenish, khaki in color and clawed.

Maybe this place is some kind of a portal to ... um...hell, she thought. Maybe she really lost her mind and got some crazed space disease and she was trapped in some kind of an unreal world her twisted mind created or maybe the shuttle crashed, she was dead and this actually was hell. If she took a quick stroll down memory lain called her life she might have deserved it too. Joanna's potty mouth would have definitely got her a one way ticket with a VIP pass to hell. Maybe this thing was the Grim Reaper and the onyx creatures the hell hounds. Her mind ran with possibilities she did not have long to consider before this ... whatever it was ... gave a bellowing battle roar and spread its arms ready to attack.

Some people told Joanna that she was a bit nutty and she always thought that if she ever went full crazy it would start with squirrels looking at her a bit funny and there would be more joggling monkeys and voices with some inexplicitly bad ideas. In no way did she ever expect this.

She took aim and yelled "This is the worst day ever" just before she felt the ground shake a bit, and then she flew in the air, and after an uncontrolled landing everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Translations:<br>Ooman, Kainde Amedha, Pyode Amedha – I'm done translating those  
>dah'Nagara - shortsword<br>z'skvy-de - chestbuster  
>syra'yte – head<br>setg'in – deadly  
>thwei - blood<br>th'syra – skull  
>Thei-de - death<br>yin'tekai – honor  
>mei'hswei – brother<br>dtai'kai'-dte - battle


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **You know

**Note:** If you have not figured it out yet. The Xeno part is over. So if you were looking for more on that part… Tough noodles. I might come back to it. It's rather doubtful, but I might change my mind. I'm fickle like that. Questions? Comments? Suggestions?…

Also, this part will probably include lot's of dialog. I will try to differentiate characters. If I'm not succeeding, let me know. (preferably with suggestions). This chapter is more of a relay and a chance to introduce new characters.

**Bold** – Yautja Speak, Ooman no comprendes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Choices<strong>

Yin'thar knew that as soon as he entered the ship the Ooman held in his arms would be noticed and her presents would be questioned. The choice, of killing or leaving the female, he has been contemplating all day, was taken from him. The large Kainde Amedha warrior challenged the female and he has interfered. Yin'thar believed he has hindered the outcome of the fight, by distracting the female and in consequence causing her injury. It was his error not noticing the Kainde Amedha and challenging a female while she was already engaged in battle. When her small frame collided with the embankment and stopped moving Yin'thar though she was thei-de.

The Kainde Amedha turned its attention toward the Yauja hunter. The large dark worrier proved to be more of a hindrance than he suspected. Yet, the Kainde Amedha still did not battle at its full potential. The reverbareting ooman sounds fault its abilities and gifted Yin'thar with a win.

After defeating the Keinde Amedha, the hunter walked over to the immobile Ooman's form and discovered she was breathing.

He had only one choice left. He could not challenge a being that was unresponsive. It was impossible. He could not kill a being that was unresponsive. That was dishonorable. He could not leave a defenseless Ooman since he was in part responsible of the Ooman's current state. If it was he who caused her injury, he could have taken the th'syra. It would have been a rightful victory. However, it was the Kainda Amedha's doing. The only choice he had was to take the female with him. He took her belongings as well. They might come in of usage. For the first time he was unsure of his decision. The codes did not mention such an occurrence.

Upon entering the airlock he was faced with Kai di'chak. He was hoping to see Setg'syra. Setg'syra would ask question like a curious pup, poke fun at him, but not ridicule his decisions. Before the doors fully locked Kai di'chak's talent for mockery did not disappoint.

**I believed you to be an honored hunter Yin'thar. It appears you forgot to kill it. Have you forgotten how to take an Ooman trophy? **

**Hold your thoughts. I need to take the Ooman to the medic.** He said as he passed Kai di'chak to get to the lift, not sparing the other a look. Yin'thar was not explaining his decision to his mei'hswei. He needed to take the Ooman to the healer and have word with Dtai'moun. No one except for the clan elder can seek answers. Besides, he needed guidance. The decision to take the Ooman was impulsive. He believed it to be the right one, but an explanation was needed and future plans discussed.

He entered the infirmary and noticed the healer attending to one of the freshly blooded hunters while the other was patiently waiting for treatment. Five hunters left with Setg'syra, yet only two sat here. He could not restrain his curiosity.

**How many returned?**

**All **was the short answer of the healer, that was diligently patching the young warrior and did not allot him a glance.

This was surprising. All came back yet only two needed attention. He inquired further

**Yet only two are in here. What happened?**

**Bakuub condition most dire and need of attention. He was taken care of first, and is now in his quarters resting. Ad'zin and Var-H'dlak were of no need of my attention.** Answered the medic and finally took a quick look at Yin'thar

**Did not need a medic? Why?** Yin'thar inquired further, forgetting the Ooman he was still holding.

**You need to have words with Setg'syra. What do you have there? **

**Ooman. It is a long tale. I will have word with Dtai'moun. I would request you spare time and see if it lives. **

Med'maru put on his mask and looked at the Ooman from a distance, not stopping to patch up the blooded warrior that stared at the Ooman with his head cocked to the side.

**Put her on the cot**. The medic said and pointed to the metal bed by the rear wall of the infirmary.

**Her? How did…** Yin'thar wanted to ask, but Med'maru answer before the question ended.

**It does not take a medic to know.**

**She is bleeding and I do not know much about the Ooman condition. **Med'maru must have noticed the hint of distress in Yin'thar's voice and before the hunter would ask he simply stated.

**The thwei is only a flesh would. She in not bleeding internally and appears stable. She also is breathing metrically... for now **

**For now? **Asked the honored Yautja confused, after placing the female on the table.

**Pyode Amedhas need more oxygen and less nitrogen. It is not a threat on her life ... not for a while **

**Gratitude Med'maru. I will take my leave and seek Setg'syra. **

**He ought to be in his quarters. He went to refresh himself and clean his trophies. **

**Trophies? **Yin'thar turned his head from the door and looked back at Med'maru. The medic did not hide mirth. Now it was clear to the hunter why Kai di'chak met him in the entry bay. As always Setg'syra had to exploit his sanction. There was no task that Setg'syra would not test its limit.

Yin'thar entered the corridor making his way toward Setg'syra's quarters when he heard the beep of his wrist gauntlet. He stopped in his tracks and looked at it. Dtai'moun reviewed information Yin'thar has forwarded and the recording of his gkinmara. The clan elder found time to speak and he was summoned. The hunter was surprised it was so soon.

Before turning around, and heading to his meeting with the clan's elder, Yin'thar noticed Setg'syra move in his direction.

**Mei'hswei!** Setg'syra said in greeting. He was practically effulgent with satisfaction.

**Trophies?** Was Yin'thar's response.

In response Setg'syra gave a hearty laugh.

**I must go. Dtai'moun summons me. **

**As me. We will walk together. **

On their way Yin'thar could not hold back his reprimand of the younger hunter.

**Setg'syra when will you learn? **

**No harm was done. I am a hunter. I take trophies**. Steg'syra asserted with delight

**Not on a chiva. That is not your right **

**Unless I am challenged. **

**I am sure that is exactly what ensued. **

**As far as memory will allow. I will cling to it. **

Setg'syra was the youngest of his hunt brothers, but definitely not the least experienced. They took their chiva together, along with three others; Kai Di'chak among them. Setg'syra always rose to a challenge even if the challenge was not yet made or he was the one making it. He was curious and easily amused. His patience was often as thin as his head was thick.

Their way to the conference was short. Both he and Setg'syra's quarters were in the upper levels of the ship. The short walk was filled with Setg'syra's recollection of the past Chiva.

They entered the bureau and briefly exchanged greetings. The elder motioned for them to take a seat and did not waste time with pleasantries.

**Setg'syra! The Chiva was successful. Everyone came back blooded. It is regretful that many did not take greater risk and did not bring trophies in greater amounts. They do what must be done. However, they are young. They will have time to improve in future hunts…**

The elder's mind shortly wondered. Yin'thar understood his regret and remained silent. He recalled his Chiva. The four that came back brought many trophies. Almost more than they could carry. Today many did not want to perish in the ritual passage. Some, rare ones, as Ad'zin, had other ambitions. Most, however, gained the thirst for the hunt with time.

**No need to add sour notes to joyful times. We will need to prepare the celebration. I will set course for Arka. There are female drop-ships there for a few rotations. **

Setg'syra was so excited he could hardly sit still. Until the ender mention the slight indiscretion.

**I imagined that an honored hunter has already been blooded and has no need to attend another Kainde Amedha Chiva. I have seen the recording from the mask, and I know you have not entered the hive. However, I do know the Kainde Amedhas do not leave the hive until they sense a threat. I do not know how you bated them out, but you are a honored hunter and I should not scold you as I would have a pup. This was not your hunt. Chiva is a sacrosanct ritual. Above all other, even you. **

Setg'syra nodded as an honored and obedient hunter should. Yin'thar, in spite of it all, knew that he was probably fuming inside. Setg'syra was careless, hungry for blood and selfish. It was his time to be a mentor not the huntsman. Maybe he was still not ready to do that.

**Yin'thar!** The elder addressed him. **I have evaluated the information you sent. I spoke to the council and other elders. We will move both queens. I have already dispatched two hunters to join those chosen from the other clans. High Elder's expressed their gratitude for effort you put into assessing the Ooman facility. Oomans have become bold and their expansion will be further discussed on the Jag'd'ja Atoll, which I will leave for, when time comes. **

**Now... speaking of oomans, let us discuss yours.** The elder continued

Yin'thar looked at the visibly wide-eyed and confused Setg'syra. If not for the elder's presence his Mei'shwei would have besieged him with questions. Yin'thar was also surprised that elder Dtai'moun wanted to speak in front of Setg'syra. He would think the conversation was to be private.

As if sensing Yin'thar's apprehension Dtai'moun added

**It is no secret the ooman is on board. Your mei'swei might have had been sent in your place. It is fitting he hears this. He might learn something.**

Yin'thar nodded and proceeded to explain his decision.

**You have seen the recording. I could not leave the Ooman. I would dishonor myself. **

**Sei-i, if you killed the Ooman. Not if you have left the Ooman**.

**But, that would equal death. The encounter's outcome was my doing. **

**Perhaps. Yet, the future of the creature is not your to be dominated nor changed. ... But ...I understand your reason. **

Yin'thar nodded relived.

**Where is she now?** Asked Dtai'moun

**She? **

There was only one person in the chamber to whom this was the most important development so far as to interrupt. Dtai'moun and Yin'thar both looked at Setg'syra.

**Sei-i, The ooman is female. Is that of some importance?** Asked Dtai'moun.

Setg'syra did not answer just slouched slightly and turned his head as if he never asked a question and this was insignificant information.

**She is at the Medic. Med'maru says she is of fine form, yet she has not waken. **

**Then we have time to make decisions. **Dtai'moun stated and then asked shifting his attention back to Yin'thar

**Do you desire to keep her? She is your to keep, if you wish. You preserved her life **

**I do not know. **

**You are both dismissed. I will consider this state of affairs and will summon you with my decision. Have Med'maru inform me if she wakes. Go, rest. **

**Apologies, May I impose with another question.** Yin'thar broached before taking his leave **The ooman has difficulty breathing. Med'maru says it's the chemicals in the air. If nothing is done, I am afraid she might suffocate.**

**I am no medic Yin'thar. Have Med'maru do what he sees as necessary. If he cannot we will decide on that as well. **

Yin'thar nodded to the elder's words, gestured his respectful goodbyes and left followed by his mei'hswei.

As soon as the elder's doors closed, Setg'syra was on him with a flow of questions. **What in Paya happened down there? Where did you get an Ooman female? Why have you not mentioned it sooner? Why did you bring it with you? How is it still alive? I thought all Oomans in that facility were thei-de. Where is she now?**

**Stop your siege. You are bending my ear. I will send you a duplicate of the recording and that will put an end to the inquisition**. Yin'thar said and noticed that even though his mei'hswei was scolded for his behavior at the Chiva, he was too enthusiastic and curious about the Ooman and forgot all about it, or more likely choose to ignore it.

**I need to see it… … her **

Setg'syra stated and moved passed him heading in the direction of the infirmary. Yin'thar followed the almost jogging hunter.

**How am I to learn anything from your exchange with the elder if I do not know what is happening?** Yin'thar heard Steg'syra utter, but was too worn-out to answer. He needed to clean himself and slumber. The question also materialized more as a statement anyway.

When they arrived at the infirmary Med'maru was diligently working by the ooman's side. Apparently he has finished with the Youngblood's and send them away. She was no longer in her armor and her wounds were dressed. Her frame without the protective covering was much smaller and seemed even more fragile than it did before. Judging by the length of the cot she was occupying the female was maybe 70 noks compared to his 88 and he was considered short by Yautja standards.

**Why is the ooman so small?** **You said it was female.**

**Sei-i, Setg'syra. Ooman females are usually smaller than their males. You would have known that if you ever listened.** Yin'thar said exasperated. Setg'syra should have known that especially if he wanted to avoid killing one by mistake. Yin'thar now wondered how this entire situation would have really transpired if his mei'hswei went to the ooman facility.

**It does look different than the males.** Setg'syra mused

**There are plenty of differences.** Med'mary stopped their exchange. **The biology with the exception of size and body mass is similar to the Yautja. Just as our females they have a narrower waist and wider hips. As our females they have mammary glands, except human females are proportionally, in most cases, larger, but that is because they have a smaller muscle structure than Yautja females. Often making them rounder at the hips, bottom area as well. And then just as Yautja females their voices are softer than that of a male... hmm.. it is hard to put that to the test in her currect condition. **Med'maru had tendecy to ramble. Yin'tar interupted with a question of true importance.

**Will she live? **

**Without doubt. She is in good physical condition. The injuries she sustained are nothing that will not heal with time. I would take she did not battle you Yin'thar? **

**H'ko.** Regret still lingered. It was too late for afterthoughts

**Dtai'moun will send your feed to all honored. For now he makes no decisions. But the feed must indicate he will ask for input. **

**Sei-i, I believe he will put it to a vote.** Dtai'moun did that in unusual circumstances. Although, the decision will remain his own. Yin'thar was glad. The decision of ooman's fate will be taken from his hands. He has not encountered such a situation and if left to him for choosing it would be a challenge he did not want to face. He rather face an army of Kainde Amedhas. Yin'thar had greater ambitions in mind. He always followed the code, but this was outside of the code's boundaries and would comment new amendments that might change their clan's proceedings with the Ooman species. Such decisions might mark a hunter in history, for the good or the bad. Yin'thar wanted to serve his clan not change their dealings and being faced with the repercussions. Not while he was still an honored hunter. His aspiration of becoming a clan elder might suffer at that.

**Yin'thar, Setg'syra go! She will not wake for much time and both of you are need of rest. I will send word when she wakes.**

With parting words he has left. He was in dire need of rest.

* * *

><p>thei-de - dead.<br>th'syra – skull  
>gkinmara – video camera<br>thwe - blood


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **You know

**Note: **I actually finished this chapter before 7. I sometimes lose interest in a chapter and just start a random one. I had little time to edit. But, I tried.

**Bold** – Yautja Speak, Ooman goes whhhaaattt?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong> **Awakenings and Observations**

Joanna traveled from the dark world of sweet oblivion. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she did not need to shade them from the glow of light. And she oddly felt safe. _Was this a dream?_

Before the vision returned to her fully, her other senses compensated. First she heard slow hum of robotics. Perhaps engines or other machines. Hard to discern. The odor of antiseptics reached her nostrils. Clean, but harsh air filled her lungs. It was difficult to breathe even if it smelled of fresh cotton. Her skin was damp and should have shivered, but it was warm. Through the mechanical hum cut another sounds, shuffling somewhere beyond, and she forced her eyes to fully open. Too soon. They filled with tears, but she took a buzzed look around.

This was not the first time she woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. Usually her consciousness returned with a mad hangover and a memory gap. This was not it. Her brain did not yet process the past events, but there was no involuntary jerking need to eject some shouting groceries. She tried pulling herself up and realized the soaring pain in her midsection followed by a slightly less concerning one in the left shoulder. And the headache. There was no mistaking the marching band playing the bumblebee in her head. She tried again to take a look around ignoring it. It was something of a med bay. That would explain the sterilized whiff and droning sound. She even managed to get a glimpse of a green robe. Probably a doctor. It was still a bit too fuzzy.

Her body lied back down. She rubbed her eyes with her fist. A deep voice spoke above her. Something in the way the words glided down over her cut through like ice. No...not the words, the sound. Deep, startling unnatural sound. One lacking cohesiveness to classify as words.

She forced her eyes open. Pushed away the tears. Joanna's eyes met with a pair of yellowish ones. The visual effect was so terrifying at such proximity that her sense kicked in to full capacity. Maybe not, maybe it was the internal emergency system, pumping adrenalin to every cell in her body. Insect-like mandibles were the most prominent feature of the mug above her. Four to be precise. Each one tipped with a tusk. They covered a maw with pointy teeth. Deep set eyes and a huge scared head. Protruding from the skull were dread-like appendages. The sickly green coloring might have been a camouflage in some swamp, but in this compartment it was just another element that made the creature hard to overlook.

Her head frantically shifted from side to side, and protested with each move. The cabin was highly automated, vid screens, buttons, machines she never saw before. All embellished with crimson symbols. Everything was unfamiliar except for the metal cot. That was just that. The bizarreness of it wrapped her in a feeling of perpetual dream world. If not for the pain she would have not believed to be awake. Pain differentiated dreams from reality. She looked herself over. Her clothing and body armor were gone. All that was left were her military issued undergarments and a culvert extending from her arm.

This creature above her was wearing similar garment to what a human doctor might wear. Most likely that is what it was or maybe it was just here to cut her open like a guinea pig.

_Run first, analyze later. _

She took in the room with frantic eyes. Quickly assessing available resources and obstacles. Door in the front to the left. Tray on her right, not reachable in her current position, but definitely something she can get to. Trench in her arm, but no restraints. Oh... and the giant alien retreating to the right side.

Suddenly the door opened and another of those circus freaks stepped in. The one closer to her looked up. It was now or never. Before they think she is fully awake or start cutting despite it.

Joanna pulled the tube out of her arm. She ignored the pain in her chest, the one in her shoulder and the new one she had in her arm. Hard-pressed her body toward the serving dish with surgical equipment. Grabbed two objects from the tray and threw the rest at the mad alien scientist. Ran past him heading for the door. The other seamed startled, so she used that as well. She threw the clam-looking object at his head and hit him in the eye. She didn't plan it that way. It just kind of worked in her favor. It wouldn't hurt the large being, but all she needed was a distraction that allowed her to go pass it. She ran through the door, down a corridor, another giant lizard. She didn't care where she was going. She could figure her way out later as long as she got out of their grasp.

_Run first, think later__._ Echoed in her head

The sound of her bare feet slapping on the slick flooring was drowned by the heavy footsteps behind. Another creature was narrowing toward her, vanward. She whirled through the open door to her left and froze. The dully lighted area had a large circular window on the opposite wall and beyond it was the view of space. She walked to the porthole which offered no escape. Joanna splayed her hands on its surface and stared bewildered at the endless, black, empty universe.

_Why was she in spaceflight?_ She pressed her forehead against the cool glass. She turned her head slowly, her body followed and she tried to look further into the room, beyond the creatures blocking the exit. She desperately hoped for a way out. Breathing became even harder. The tint of mist covering the floor and low lights made these frabs, half frog half crabs, seem as if floating in thin clouds. She turned her head to the expanse of space, keeping those colossus beings in her peripheral. Joanna drag her eyes back to what was in front of her. Pressing her knuckles to her temples, she tried remembering the past day. Nothing.

"**Should we approach?"** someone said. At least she thought it was speech. The sound came through the dimmed space, but she could not understand the words. That deep sound and clicking noise. Similar to the one in the infirmary room.

"**We should, but carefully, she is armed."** Another voice. This...this was the same. Too calm. Threatening calm. Unnatural to the baritone of sound. Nothing so deep should be this calm.

They advanced towards her and she raises the lancet she still held on to. Her last form of defense. They separated, now approaching from each side. They look male, but this was no time for biology. The one in front came closer as well. She had to take a chance. She had to choose one. She pushed away from the glass toward her right. The one on that side was the smallest. Then, she slashes with the blade in her right arm. It was sloppy. She knew he will try to catch her arm. And he does. That is what she expected and just before his grasp she shifts the knife into her other hand. Not her dominant hand, the one which shoulder was obviously hurting. But he is surprised and roars as she slices his lower abdomen. The creature does not let go and the other one circles her, like a straitjacket from the back. He pulls her to his massive chest, restraining her movement. The lancet falls jingling to the ground. The one she stabbed lets go of her arm and dips his clawed fingers into the wound on his lower side.

The blood is not red, but bright, luminous green. She has no time to ponder that. She feels breath on the back of her neck. Hot and sweet.

Warm hands pull at her right arm. The one in the middle, the one from the hospital. He was holding a large syringe-type object with needles. Sharp and pointy. Joanna tries to pull her arm away, but cannot. She is too weak. Her eyes widen. It hurts when the needles penetrate and Joanna squeezes her eyes shut.

"What... the... fuck..?" she tries to shout.

Her head swims and fades. The restraint loosens and she is lifted suddenly. Her body slouches, anxiety passes. Arms hold her. The pain disappears. Her head dips on a chest. She can hear a heart beating. She can't tell if it's her's or the strange creature's holding her.

"**She has reinjured her shoulder and the rib."** One voice. Memorable. She was fading.

* * *

><p>"<strong>It is good fortune it was not the Pyode Amedha Chiva or you might have been in trouble Ad'zin" <strong>

Ad'zin looked at Kai di'chak with a scowl. His mandibles clicked in annoyance. His palm smoothed the dressed surface under his lower rib.

Setg'syra laughed. He as Kai di'chak did not hold Ad'zin in great regard. Not every Yautja was build for a hunt, but with such heritage as his it was a shame.

"**I am not without fault. I dressed the would of a Youngblood after a bout of disagreement. When the Pyode Amedha woke I took the tools with me. Left to close for reach."** Said Med'maru. "**I underestimated the ooman as well"** He always defended his favorite pupil.

"**You've said she woke again?" **

**"Sei-i, I expected you to arrive sooner. She has been up and very active. It is not surprising Yin'thar believed her to be hulij-bpe"**

"**hulij-bpe?"** Setg'syra probed in question.

"**It's been quite a fascinating diversion"**

"**Find your voice Med'maru. We are to attend a summoning and I am of opinion Setg'syra will not leave until he appeases his curiosity" **

**"Kai di'chak, I do not understand why are you here? The creatures faith is not something I would believe you to find of interest" **

"**You are correct medicus. It is not. Setg'syra strayed. It is early, we have time and I am in no mood to listen to the squabbling of those already gathered at the colloquy" **

"**Can I see it...her"** Setg'syra has arrived for that purpose and as Kai di'chak stated he would not leave until he quenched his prying.

"**Sei-i"** Med'maru strolled toward the observation locker. It was a small cabin with plain walls and a two-way surface glass. It was used in limited capacity. Usually to observe patients. Ad'zin was already at the glass when they joined. They could see the ooman, but she could not see them.

"**It does not appear to be hulij-bpe"** Setg'syra questioned.

"**Not at the moment, but it has been …. fascinating" **

Setg'syra was confused. There was nothing fascinating happening at this instant. The cabin was mostly empty, apart from the cot she has been brought on and the single chair. The female was sitting on that chair, her legs bent and drawn up to her chest. Her arms wrapped around them and her head was leaning on the knee caps.

"**Fascinating…"** Med'maru gave Kai di'chack a disapproving glance and spoke regardless.

"**I don't even know where to start. I worked with wild Pyode Amedhas before. She did exhibit some similarities, but she has been altering." **

"**Altering?"** Setg'syra did not understand what did that suggest.

"**Her initial response was expected. She looked confused, then fearful. Then she started looking for a way out. Testing the walls. Afterwards, she sat down in a corner. Frozen. I was expecting as with the female my science team work on before that see would start leaking." **

"**Leaking?"** Setg'syra seen an ooman leaking

"**Sei-i, as the oomans do when over taken by their highly emotional system"** …**"but she did not" **

"**All you have said so far is no different than normal ooman behavior"**Setg'syra pointed out

**"Sei-i...that is true, but that is also when everything changed…" **

As if suggested the female started tuning sounds with her voice

"**Ahhh…she's doing it again" **

"Weeeee're off to see the Wiz erd, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
>You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there wassssssss"<p>

"**What is that?" **

"**She is singing"** summed up Ad'zin

"**Is that normal Med'maru"** Setg'syra was not having this conversation with the yougblood.

"**Singing is understandable for the Pyode Amedhas, their vocal cords allow such expression…never seen one do it in duress. That is one of the odd behaviors. Her fear considerably subsided " **

"Follow…follow, follow, follow,… Follow the Yellow Brick Road."

"**What meaning is she expressing?"** Setg'syra turned his head toward the medic

"**That is why I requested Ad'zin's attendance. Her words are many and hurried. His understanding is better" **

Setg'syra hated to address his inquiry towards Ad'zin, who as obviously waiting for such request. Instead he just inclined his head. That should suffice.

"**She speaks of greeting a sorcerer, a great sorcerer. Speaks of pursuing a brightly colored path" **

"**It seams you do not speak Ooman tongue as well as Med'maru believes"** Setg'syra stated with a lift of his mandibles.

"**H'ko…Ad'zin's translation is correct. We checked our records. His assumption is quite accurate" **

Before Setg'syra could ask more Med'maru continued

"**She has allowed her nerves to get better of her. Shouted to let her out. Tapped on the glass, She also pressed her fleshy mouth to the surface of the glass and exhaled. Her gills expanded. We deemed there to be a purpose, but decided there was none." **

Med'maru paused **"it was strange…"**… **"She spoke a lot. Mostly seeking for a response"**

"**So Yin'thar not only brings back an Ooman. But a broken one at that" **Kai di'chakdid have a way of summoning observations.

"**I do not believe her to be broken… Pyode Amedhas are a complicated species" **

"**You hunt them and display their th'syra. Not that complicated" **

"**I do not disagree with our customs. Yet, my hunting days are over and the research possibility with a specimen as such is trilling in an old Yautja's life." **

"Hey!... Heeeelloooo! Oki Sorry I spazed out. I'll be good now. Really! … Promise!"

The Ooman got up from the chair, neared the viewing window and splayed her palms on the plane. She could not see through it, but it did not hinder her will to try. She squinted her eyes.

"Can I at least get some water or somethin to drink...Helloooo! Large lizards from space can you here me?"

"**Li'zar'ed is a small elongated creature from the blue planet. I do not see a similarity."** Ad'zin seemed disturbed by the comparison.

With her current position Setg'syra had finally had a chance to get a good look at the creature. With all obvious similarities he focused on the differences. Her figure was lithe. He has never seen a Pyode Amedha so exposed. Not with their hide still intact and clinging to flesh. She winced from the obvious pain from her injured rib. It was miraculous that such a slender, delicate creature was capable of taking down a drone.

Many Yautja described ooman's as repulsive. Soft creatures, with flat fleshy mouths. Setg'syra would not come to such a conclusion. He always cherished their bone structure. The most unusual feature was their countenance. But it was proportional and the flesh was neatly tucked in. It was different, but not revolting. He wondered if the reason for not hunting females was more due to their frailty rather than utility as breeders. It almost did not seem reasonable to hunt a being of such dainty. She was not a regal, strong Yautjan female. Far from that. Her shoulders were much smaller as well. He liked broad female shoulders. Her muscle structure was feeble, but not absent. She stored fat in mammary glands, buttocks, hips and thighs, while was significantly narrower in the waist. Yautja females were similar, yet the distribution much less pronounced.

He remembered carrying her after her attempt at escape. Her small body limp in his arms. Her hide so soft and breakable. _How could Oomans function without rupture?_ He has exercised his claws on those hides, never bothering in experiencing the structure. She was warm then but not nearly as a Yautja. The two most entrancing feature was her mane and the scent she carried. Distinctively female.

"**Perhaps Yin'thar is right to observe your prey in some extent. I have cast aside so much" **

"**I have not noticed anything novel."** Kai di'chak and his talent to sum up observations.

"**Ad'zin bring the female water. I want to see what happens before we attend the assembly"** Med'maru on the other hand acted as if he just told a Kainde Amedha to howl and it obeyed his command.

"**Ad'zin? I believe he has suffered enough" **Setg'syra enjoyed to jibe at the youngblood. He heard Kai di'chak's vocal delight.

"**Sei-i, she is not fond of me, you are too imposing and he"** Med'maru pointed at Kai di'chak **"will kill her and I am not ready to release her yet"**.. **"besides Ad'zin speaks Ooman"**

Ad'zin entered with a mug. The female gathered him in her sight, and the door he came through. Probably once again planning her next escape. Her expression undetermined. She followed his movement with her eyes.

"Whaz dat?" she walked to the cup left on her cot. Examined it.

"You're not trying to poison me?" she asked lifting her eye ridge

Ad'zin shook his head. That is what Med'maru advised. Minimal communication.

"What ever you're planning…I might help out. Just no probing…you hear me" she pointed her small digit in his direction.

Ad'zin nodded.

"Cause I bite. I might be smaller but you don't know what pathogens Im carrin"

Ad'zin extended his mandibles and she flinched. Then he turned to leave but she stopped him.

"Hey!" She stepped forward but as he turned she took a step back. "When can I go home?" Ad'zin did not answer just left and her shoulders slouched. Her rigid posture relaxed.

"**Sei-i, fascinating. We have a assembly to attend to, and I do not want to be late." **

"**I know you do not share my view Kai di'chak. Yet, I have worked with wild oomans and that was very interesting." **

Setg'syra as Kai di'chak found nothing of value in that exchange either. Med'maru explained

"**Every feral Pyode Amedha I have studied has either hid, shrieked or attacked. She did none of such. That fact alone is …fascinating" **

Dtai'moun gathering was short. Med'maru being it's most active member in a long time. The honored medic hardly ever found politics of interest. Unless it concerned his study. He has strongly opted to retain the Pyode Amedha. He has stated that it is a rare gift to be able to study the behavior of a feral ooman. Most he has worked with did not survive a long time. Many took their own life. Some became unstable. He strongly believed that she will be an exception. He also requested Ad'zin's assignment to the ooman's study.

Most gathered were against the creature spoiling their ranks with its presence. Some believed it should be killed on a game planet. Hunted down as the prey it was. Others advised that it should be returned to her own or even deposited on a cast-off planet to live out its life. Dtai'moun allowed a vote, only to see the side of the factions and their numbers. He, Med'maru and two others voted to keep the female. Kai di'chak to remove it. Yin'thar obtained from vote, claiming it is no longer at his hands.

Ultimately it was Dtai'moun's verdict and no one would challenge that, even if it was one of surprise. Dtai'moun decided she stays. Some hissed and their scent of disapproval was evident, but none would challenge the elder's choice. He also requested that she be blooded. She killed a Kainde Amedha on a day of a Chiva. In Dtai'moun view that was appropriate. He did not discuss the uproar of opposition. There would be no debate to that decision as well. In the end Yin'thar abdicated the right to the female and Setg'syra was granted the guardianship after volunteering. At the elder's surprise he explained he needed to learn patients and perhaps this was the way to stride towards achieving it. As soon as Med'maru decided she was ready to leave the confines of the observation the ooman would stay with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill

**Note:** Comments?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Sharing<strong>

Ad'zin could not believe that Dtai'moun would assent guardianship of the Ooman to Setg'syra. The brainless brute. His understanding of the Pyode Amedha's speech was symbolic at best. His knowledge of the Pyode Amedha's likes was deficient if not nonexistent. All Setg'syra was ever good at was the kv'var. It might have been a measure of a Yautja's place in society, but the lack of appropriate knowledge about the hunting game will also bring Setg'syra's advantage to its end. Someday.

Ad'zin was certain the hunter only volunteered for the task to entice challengers. Many Yautjas despised the small sentient beings and it was definitive that the Ooman's presence will heighten aggression. Setg'syra will always be the one challenged and through winnings his place among the Yautja females would gain in value. Although Ad'zin wondered if Setg'syra's mind was capable to progressing so unconventionally as to devise such a far-reaching plan.

**"C'jit!"** Ad'zin swore irritated by the observation view. Med'maru, Setg'syra and honored E'rik'de were inside with the female trying to communicate, gain knowledge and explain the proceeding. Med'maru decided to keep Ad'zin out of their original conversations. Ad'zin was a Youngblood and Dtai'moun has not yet given permission to involve him. E'rik'de spoke some ooman and was an honored hunter and Med'maru thought it was best to involve him instead. E'rik'de was also one of the two hunter besides Med'maru and Setg'syra that did not vote to kill the creature. He had no interest in the fate of the being. He was the ship's navigator and pilot. He simply wanted to hunt and get the ship from destination to destination. He did not see a young ooman female to be a threat to that prerogative. None have told Ad'zin to depart. He decided it is in no harm he stays and observes.

After only two short turn cycles Med'maru surmised she needs to be let out. Her health was much improved and she more composed. Ad'zin suspected Med'maru's eagerness to gain data speed up his decisions. Pyode Amedhas mind activities were unknown to the clans. Their kind focused on the Oomans biology to prepare honored for the hunt. There was little knowledge on their behavior and learning abilities. Humble knowledge on the social structure mostly focusing on their war mentality. Ad'zin wanted to be one of the first to explore beyond that, not just due to the expansion they were capable of, which concerned most Yautjan minds. Ad'zin believed for Ooman's to be the most interesting species. Still unexplored, intelligent and wild. Those that were born in captivity could not be used as a viable source of information. He heard discussion of perhaps invading the Ooman ranks, putting an end to their augmentation. Those opinions were built on foundations that Ooman did not stand a chance against Yautjan clans. Ad'zin as Med'maru were in agreement that the opinion of quick surrender in such an eventuality would be rash. Oomans motives were often unexplored and as Med'maru stated the Pyode Amedhas were unattainable, difficult to supersede in thought. Besides, limiting a species meant also limiting potential improved quarry.

Her reaction to the attendance of the large Yautja's was expected. At first she's been fearful, eyeing each one like a rabid yaut hound. She startled at E'rik'de greeting, but quickly comprehend the meaning, responded in kind and since that moment on she has been quite...garrulous. The female has been ch'hkt-a, but that did not prevent the obvious aggravation when told she can't go back to her own caste. She did not hide her irritation, as a Yautja would in the attendance of the imposing honored hunters. Most youngbloods would have been much more submissive. She defiantly looked all in the eyes. Ad'zin was surprised E'rik'de was still so calm.

Setg'syra, Ad'zin noticed, stood far by the door and did not engage. If he thought the female was to be an easy task he might be rethinking that assumption right now. Ad'zin raised his mandibles in a Yautjan smile.

"What cheetah?..." the female asked, misinterpreting E'rik'de words. "listen buddy!…there are no cheetahs on _Peninsula_,… mm'kay? And if they ever were, those black things probably gobbled them up" the words were accompanied by multitude of gestures. _What an expressive species_…Ad'zin mused

E'rik'de growled irritated not only at the lack of comprehension, but also at the disrespect. Med'maru requested for them to stay calm. He's worked with feral Oomans and they were often disobedient. They were either that or terrified and leaking. If he wanted to gain anything out of this one he needed it alive. As surprising as it was this was better then discharging liquids. Pyode Amedhas were impossible to communicate with at that instance.

"Chiva" said E'rik'de again. "H'ko Cheee'tah"

"oh … well… that explains everything" E'rik'de leaned back satisfied until she said "…I mean I have no clue whatcha talkin about"

Oomans… fist she confirms then denies

And so the conversation started over. E'rik'de tried to explain that Nar'raka was their hunting ground and a very important one. The black things, as she referred to the Kainde Amedhas, were their hunting game. And Oomans had no right to be there.

Her brows were furrowed. Ad'zin quickly realized that to be a sign of confusion. She did that right before she misunderstood something.

"This is going nowhere…It's like rearranging deckchairs on Titanic" Sei-i, misunderstood again. _And what is a Titanic?_

E'rik'de just focused on the fact that Oomans have no place in Nar'raka. It took her a while to get that Nar'raka was the place they found her. She responded with a question

"Soooo - you blaimin me that humans build a colony on your planet? Yes?"

Med'maru nodded. Gesture apparently universal to both species.

"That's like blaimn the camel for the heat in the desert"

They all cocked their heads to the side. Ad'zin pondered her meaning. Nar'raka did have what oomans would describe a desert. Ad'zin possessed substantial knowledge on the Pyode Amedha's home planet's natural world composition. Camel was a large humped mammal often used in the desert. When he collected the words together they surprisingly made sense. He did not understand why so many words when the meaning was so simple. Especially since the response confused everyone else.

"Great! I'm the fucking Riddler!" she huffed coming to the same conclusion "I mean. It's not my fault. If it was up to me that place should be avoided"

Slowly Med'maru and E'rik'de explained the rest. Now she knew that she will stay among them. She was not joyous about that. It was easily noticeable that Pyode Amedhas did not usually live solitary lives. They clinched to each other. She also understood that they were hunting when they found her. That is as far as anyone was to explain.

"Ok, which one of you is from human resources? I have questions." She asked and then giggled "Omigod" more laughs "get it?" The hunters were visibly confused and so was Ad'zin "Human resources? No pun intended" then she looked up from one hunter to the other then lifted her shoulders and waved her hand dismissing the claim.

"If I say I have two tickets to "Civitan Prix" concert on the 15thwould that entice you to let me go? … those are really hard to get."

Med'maru shook his head in denial to the request, although he probably did not comprehend it all.

"It was worth a try." The ooman stated and sagged.

* * *

><p>She needed facts and fast.<p>

So she wasn't assumed room temperature. That was a plus. These Frabs decided that she will stay with them. Who knew why? It was probably not due to her charming personality or drop dead gorgeous good looks. So the true nature and their intentions as of now were to be determined. She had some theories, but none really stuck.

She wasn't dissected, missing organs. Or so she hoped. With a body still soaring and a few cuts and bruises it was still possible she was missing a spleen or something. Joanna only hoped that if she had she would have noticed. The large old one she called Doc said something about a breathing apparatus. That explained why her throat hurt like a bitch.

She decided then, that there would be no purpose in asking or arguing cause those conversations just would go dead. Her only choice was to go ahead with it and be a good girl. For the time being. Until better opportunities arise. Perhaps they will land somewhere to refuel and she could slip out through the garbage shoot or something like that. Unless they kept her on lock down the entire time.

When finally she was in content they hit her with another surprise. She was going to stay with "Mr. Charming" by the door. The lovely fellow that spoke not one word and could probably swallow her whole. She gave him an appraising once over and a shiver went down her spine.

He looked massive. Although Doc was the same height he did not have this ones frame. So maybe she was not out of the woods yet. It was hard to get a reading on him. He just stood there, leaning against the wall, brawny arms crossed across his herculean chest. Like a nightclub bouncer. No one would dare to sneak past him. No one would even try to bribe him. She swallowed audibly at that.

Later B&B, big and brawny, came back to pick her up and, as she was told, take her to his...scratch that...their cabin. She got her haversack back. So whom ever brought her here must have taken it with them. She made a mental note to ask about that. But there was no time now.

With the first steps out of the med lab they were off. No joke. This guy was tall, had long legs and walked real fast. She had to jog to keep up. Her body refused the exertion.

"Hey!" Joanna yelled. He stopped. His head tilted back and down to take her in his vision.

"What is this? Kentucky Derby?" …. Her hands rested on her knees "Can you slow down? Are you late for a poker party or somethin?"

He thought about it then grunted and motion his head forward. Clearly motioning for her to move. They resumed their walk, slower this time.

She openly explored the corridors, lifts and creatures they were passing. Some were ignoring them, some looked at her and a few gave a sharp grunt. She should have been focusing her attention on where they were going and mapping her directions, but she was too busy looking at the artistic carvings on the metallic walls of the passageways, the mystifying haze covering the floors and grapes smuggling aliens. _Seriously - What was this? Spring Break in Cabo? _They're getup was composed of a loincloth, neck-guard, occasional wrist or ankle shackles. If they would just bring the temperature down they would easily put on some pants. Jo's granny would say that they had no sense of decency. She experienced her share of indecent exposure, but she was at least floored senseless at that time. Jo also noticed that the sculpted, near biblical dressed, able-bodied creatures were all male. She has not seen a female. Unless their females looked just like the males. She filed that for future reference as well.

They arrived at a door and her cohort fumbled with the mechanism by that door. He grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away. Then, he opened his other palm in her line of vision. Curiously she unclenched the fist he was holding. He then placed her open palm on the surface of the mechanism, fumbled with the apparatus some more and the door whooshed open. _Oh! It's a lock_. She really needed to calm the fuck down.

Jo and her partner entered the compartment. Rather, an apartment. It could be described as a large studio. Very spacious and spartan. Apparently Mr. Big wasn't keen on decorations. There were three other doors instead so Jo had a dash of hope one of those doors led to another room. Her room. Her roommate quickly stomped over that fool's paradise. One door led to the sani-room. One was just a large closet, not even a walking closet and one was securely locked. He did not explain what was in there. The only info she got was another grunt when she tried opening it. So whatever it was, it wasn't hers to mess with. There was a counter and two tall stools near what could be a kitchen niche, but didn't look as there was much cooking done there. Besides "Big" didn't strike her as the iron chef type. So it could be observed as more of a snack bar.

"Sooo roomy!... There is only one bed in here." Joanna said noticing the obvious large sleeping platform covered with many pelts. It looked comfy.

The yellow lizard nodded. Joanna got an idea that the bed might be for both of them. To make sure she dived further.

"Are you bringing a hover for me?"

He just cocked his head. Jo already knew this meant "_whatcha talking about ooman?"._ She already picked that one word that sounded similarly to human and was always used when referring to her. She might have not been the sharpest tool in the shed, but that tidbit was obvious. This was no time for getting sidetracked on language lectures. She decided it was easier to explain.

"Are …you… gonna… get me ….a temporary ….bed?"

"H'ko" he answered and inclined his head to the only sleeping arrangement in evidence. H'ko means no. Filed. _Way to break the ice pal!_ At least she knew he can talk.

She dreaded that answer. So they're sharing. That was just fucking peachy. This entire situation gained in the level of awkward. If they had no space for her they could have just dropped her off somewhere and she could have hitchhiked her way through the galaxy.

Instead they decided to keep her hostage and place her in the same room as this giant and on top of that have them sleep in the same bed. It could have been worse. She could have been experimented on, tortured, spaced, or kept in a cage...but this was far from perfect.

"hope you don't toss and turn… much." If he did she might just not wake up. Becoming an Ooman pancake over night. Jo was starting to like that word.

He just stared at her. She returned the gesture and evaluated her new companion. Large, muscular, and not very talkative. _Maybe he was a good listener._ She hoped. Even Jo's mind snorted at that. She always done most of the talking anyhow. He was impressive in form, but that striking face was going to be a challenge. She will have to see that mug for god knows how long. Surprisingly only after a few days in the lab she was starting to get used to the unusual features of the Yautjas. Jo learned that word from Doc.

This one was unique in the looks department. Not only because he was the largest fucker so far, but also because he was yellow in color. Not canary yellow. More cooler in shade, sun-drenched yellow. He also had latte brown additions. Two of those ran vertical lines down his back. Unlike most of his kind, she came to contact with, they were lighter on the face, belly and often inner thighs, he was darker. Joanna's attention returned to those head protrusions. In that regard he was different as well. They were standard length. Slight below the shoulders. However, most of his kind had them in dark brown or black. His were in coppery brown. Joanna had that unusual urge to bite into one. She did not understand why? It was just one of those compulsions. Like opening the door to the docking bay in space flight. You don't really do it, you just wonder what would happen if you had. Jo had a feeling acting on that impulse right now might be equally suicidal.

Then it hit Joanna that he reminded her of a snake. Like one of those rat snakes from old earth or tree serpents on _Tran_. Joanna visibly shook at that association. Slight snake phobia.

He moved to the kitchen niche.

"Hey!" she called after him. He turned

"I'm Jo and you are?" since their going be sharing quarters they might as well get to know each other. Besides she was tired of calling him…"hey".

"**Setg'syra**" she nodded. Clicks, grunts, something, something starting with a "s". Fitting for a snake. Jo decided to just call him Seth. Maybe even Sssseth. But she will keep it to herself for now.

"I'll go wash up" she said pointing to the sani-room. During the tour she noticed a Jacuzzi in there and she was looking forward to testing the waters. She dived into her haversack and pulled "WARNING: I BITE!" T-shirt and a fresh pair of undies. Normally Jo would sleep in those, even in crew's shared cabin but since she was sharing the sleeping arrangement with a large rat snake she decided, taking a quick look at the male occupied with food, that perhaps introducing jogging shorts into the outfit is in order.

Joanna took her clothing and made her way to the sani. She washed-up quickly enjoying the ability to finally cleanse thoroughly, in contrast to the uncomfortable quick rinse she was allowed in the lab facility. She finally got all the skunk and blood out, especially from her hair and she came back to the main cabin. Seth was finished with the food and took his turn in the sani. He disappeared from sight and she fished in her sack for a brush.

After a considerable amount of time Jo finally heard the swish of the door. She put the brush back and turned toward Seth exiting the room.

"So…. which side of the beee…" Jo words froze in her throat. She gasped. Seth exited the sani completely nude. Her hand came quickly up to cover her eyes. She peeked from between her fingers as Seth was making his way toward the bed.

"Why are you naked?" she squeaked like a chemical attack alarm sound. He just stopped. Jerked his head to the side.

"Don't play stupid. Put some clothes on for Pete's sake!" Jo tugged at her shorts with both her hands for emphasis. Her eyes wondered to the intimate exposed region he so blatantly presented. Not that there was anything to be ashamed off. The male, undoubtedly male, was… well probably proportional since he was already oversized. She was no prude but…

"Pe'et?" Seth trilled

"Don't change the subject. Clothes! Mm'kay " she yelled. "I'm …I share the bed with you. You can walk around stalk naked on any given Sunday, but can you make an exception from your routine?"

"Mm-kay'y?" He trilled again. She was in no state of mind to have a language tutorial.

"OK, It means OK. O. K?" she asked nodding

"H'ko" he answered and changed direction. Now making his way towards her. As he closed the distance she tried to add to it and stepped back. Quickly ran out of space. Her back hit the wall. Seth neared leaving no room for air to pass between them. His, thankfully hushed member pressed into her abdomen. Seth was so close she could lick him. But that would be unadvisable. Then, she heard…_Was he laughing?_

"You find this funny?" Joanna asked looking up and squinting her eyes "Did you plan this?"

"Plllaaan" he stopped and looked to the side and Jo's gaze, like an idiot, followed his as if there was a big sign there with all the answers.

He looked at her again "H'ko" …"Ooman funn'ey"

"Oh! You think my reaction's funny."

Seth did not answer but shook a few times while returning to the bed

"This. Is. Not. Fun-ey. Mm'kay?"

This just upped the level of uncomfortable. She was sharing a room…no… bed with an alien nudist. "I'm asking for a transfer. This here-" she shook her fingers back and forth between them "-is not working". Jo also wanted to ask about the rules on sexual harassment, but decided against saying anything out loud that included the word sex and harassment for that matter. Who knew what he understood and how much explaining she'd have to do then. Or accidentally give him ideas.

"So you're not putting anything on!" Jo summarized. It really was a rhetorical question since he was already stretching his large form on the bed.

"H'ko"

"Why do I even try?' Jo mumbled. She laid down on the other side and pulled the fur over. Quickly she turned her head. "Just stay on your side"

"mmm-key" he copied her words. Clear rib

When she was getting comfortable Seth turned facing her. Jo felt him grab her t-shirt and pull. She tuned toward him. Seth gave her that questioning head movement again. Jo pulled the t-shirt from between his digits and turned "You wish!"

* * *

><p>Translation:<br>kv'var - hunt  
>ch'hkt-a – hyperactive, nervous<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Same

**Note: **Sorry! Been busy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Lost in Translation<strong>

The large yellow lorry lead her through the corridors into a vast and voluminous room with oversized tables and chairs. The space, what looked to be a mess hall, was full with hordes of Yautjas having a meal. She got the impression of being small. As if any minute one of these Jumbo Jets could trip and flatten her into a landing strip or swing around too fast and knock her on her ass. Not that she was itty-bitty, but when you put the oversized crowed into a room even of such ample proportion she compared herself to space junk in the traffic lane from _Occupat_ to _Permutation Oppi_; the transit lanes between two busiest colonies in the United System. It smelled like food which was good because she was hungry. Actually so hungry she could eat a horse or a Yautja if they did not feed her fast.

She glanced all around her, taking in the vastness of the expanse and the crowd of unfamiliar creatures. Jo felt a slight shiver estranged to the heat that hung in the air. Admission to surroundings so unlike the familiar encroaching on her comfort zone and threatening all she acknowledged, loved and hated. She was not divorce from reality. Behind her banter and laissez-faire attitude was a woman scared stiff. She was by no means uncaring, but accepting what she could not change was the only way to deal. Humor and lenient hubris stretched the lines between comfortable maybe even venturous and enduringly terrifying. She pushed the latter down and allowed herself to explore with ease.

The area's design was anything, but usual, yet familiar enough to place it as a dining hall of some sort. She was so absorbed in her evaluation she did not notice the wall in front of her stopped and nearly walked into it.

Seth, as she decided to dub her new companion, shook a shoulder of the other barricade. He engaged the other male in a conversation choosing to brush off Jo's attendance. Hello asshole! Jo hated these third wheel uncomfortable situations, even if she did know what they were talking about. Not even a dammed introduction. Not so much as a "piss off".

She did not want to be rude, well not out loud, so she patiently waited returning to her evaluation. These creatures mostly came in three colors: green, brown, gray and any combination and shades of the three. Then, there were a few exceptions.

Her large escort, who has been ignoring her during the last few minutes, getting on her nerves, was as she already established rat snake yellow; complimented with honey eyes. The male he was talking too was also unique. He had very long black tresses, the longest she has seen so far adorned with, many trinkets and tiny skulls. Skulls seemed to be in this season because most males wore them in one form or another. She guessed it must have been a fashion statement since they didn't bother to wear shirts...or pants. For that matter they mostly wore some type of loincloth and surprisingly they could be very creative in its design. Seth also preferred being au naturel, while in his...scratch that...their cabin. The male was shorter than the golden boy and his coloring stood in great contrast. His entire body, and she could easily assume this was correct because they did not cover much, was painted in forest green and midnight blue. The swirls and twirls of the coloring looked like the two colors fought for domination. Blue was winning.

The male's front part of the head, which she guessed one, could call a face, and belly was lighter and locations where both colors melded. She looked from his clawed feet back to his face and met the male's eyes. She stared at the distinctively emerald green when the male growled. Jo knew a "fuck off" when she heard one, and apparently it required no words. So she refocused her examination on the rest of the dinning space. Her sight hopping from male to male while her inside voice corroborated: green, brown, gray, green, green, brownish green, light brown, grayish brown, grayish red…

…_Grayish Red!_ Her mind confirmed her eye sights assessment even though the yautja she was looking at was greyer and the red were only blotches on its hide. In a room of monotony red was an atypical sight. However, what caught her eye further was not the unusually colored one but the individual sitting next to him; Very ordinary brownish green one. She immediately recognized him from her solitary treatment. This was the one that brought her food and water. She knew it was him, because so far it was the only one wearing that metallic swirl, woven into his shoulder length, left dread lock.

Joanna looked up at her guide and decided he was busy so he will not mind if she takes her leave. She moved around a few bustling tables, hearing grunts and puffs as she passed. They were none too happy. Jo wanted to flip the Frabs off but after a quick internal debate came to a conclusion they wouldn't understand or she might commit some interstellar faux pa. She made her way to the large chair across from the Yautja that scared the shit out of her the least. She figured that if he would have been the aggressive type they would not send him in with the necessities before. Besides she stabbed him so if he wanted to return the favor he had plenty of opportunities. When she got close she clambered to sit in the chair only to realize that it was too far from the table and she could not scoot the chair forward without touching the floor. She exhaled exasperated, jumped off, pushed the chair closed to the table and climbed back on it. There were some other frabs there, but she choose to ignore them. The Yautja sitting across from her stopped eating and stared at her.

Jo forced her best toothless smile that most definitely came off as fake and made her look like one of those puppet master dolls.

"Soooooo…"she said pensively

"Whatsa girl gotta do to get some food around here?"

"Setg'syra" answered the Yautja in front of her

"For food? That's a little extreme." She said and snorted. The joke was obviously distant to the other. He cocked his head trying to grasp her meaning.

Jo knew there was no sense in explaining so she just changed the topic for now. She put a hand on her chest and introduced herself "My name is Joanna. You can call me Jo" since he said nothing she just continued with a wave of a hand in his direction "…and you?"

Then there was another moment of silence and she was about to give up when he answered. He said something that she did not catch so she asked him to repeat.

"Adzin" is what she finally gathered after a few tries. He was surprisingly patient with her slow progress to say one word. At the end it turned out it wasn't even a hard one.

Then he pointed at her and said "Jo" in the guttural voice these creatures possessed. His was not as deep but strange nevertheless. Great! It took her a few tries to grasp his name and he didn't even ask her to repeat.

The male pushed his food in her direction and she looked at it surprised. He was offering her his food or telling her to wash the dishes.

"Eat" he said in approved basic. After years of colonization it became easier to use one commonly approved language. With colonies being a melting pot of tellurians of diverse backgrounds, basic was the adopted tong. There was no legal process rather a natural evolution of mostly English. She smiled relieved to hear his explanation, because asking her to wash the dishes would have been a real shit move on his part and she was tired of those for a while. Jo wasn't sure if she should accept the offer, but then by denying she might offend him so she decided to go for it. She looked back at the plate not recognizing much on it. There was, what she assumed, some meat and grape sized fruit in an orange color and some other stuff, which she could not classify. Jo knew the bread like baked good which she had ate before, so she grabbed that not knowing if she should try anything else and possibly keel over.

"Adzin... thanks. You're aight" He cocked his head and she proceeded to explain "you know… me and you are cool" … "you should really invest in some utensils" she added off hand. Eating with her hands felt primal. Hamburgers, fries, fruit possibly a sandwich was ok but the piece of meat was too much. It resonated too far with a quest for fire.

Curiosity finally won out and she grabbed one of the fruits, turned it around in her fingers, smelled it, put it in her mouth and cautiously bit it. It was bad tasting; a bit on the sour side; nothing like a grape. But it did not burn her tong so she took it as a good sign.

Suddenly she became aware everyone at the table, five in total, was staring at her. She stopped chewing, slowly swallowed and sat strait. "Whaat?..." she asked fully aware that she was the alien at the table and anything she did would probably be worth further examination. That was OK as long as they kept the knives in the kitchen. Since she had no mandibles, the way she chewed must have been quite a sight. Just as the way they tore into the food themselves and closed the mandibles before swallowing. _Wicked _

The one with the red blotches that sat next to Adzin grunted pointed to himself and said "Var click click grunt H stop dlak". She assumed that was his name but there was no way in hell she can repeat that.

"Is that your name?" she asked to confirm her suspicion and after consulting with Adi he nodded. Jo assumed Spots did not understand much of basic. "Can you say that again?"

"Var click click grunt H stop dlak".

"What?"

"Var click click grunt H stop dlak".

"Var…Whaaaa?" Her voice rose at the question

"Var click click grunt H stop dlak".

This was going nowhere. She could not make some of those clicks without mandibles. "How about if I just call you Var…. huh?"

"-H stop dlak" he added, but Jo already made a decision that there was way too many clicks in that to make it sensible and Var was a good compromise. So she confirmed her verdict by saying "Var" wrapping her hands in front of her chest signaling that is where their discussion stopped. Adding "Listen muchacho! I shorten my name cause it's easier I don't need you to fancy yours up"

In that instance he said something in Yautjan to the amusement of everyone at the table except for Adzin, who in turn was just looking at her transfixed. She knew it had to be something on the lines of stupid human, because once again she heard that word "Ooman". So she intercepted:

"Var click click grunt hhhhhhhaaaa pause dlak" deliberately pronouncing every word slash sound and added "Sorry… I'm not fluent in stupid."

Var did not like her modest dramatics, especially after one of the other males translated, because he growled and his fists balled on top of the table. Just as quickly he got all raucous he stopped. Jo smiled at her victory and heard a commanding grunt. She should have known that it wasn't her raised eye brow that shut polka-dots up. She raised her head and looked at the towering over her Seth. He did not look happy. Then again, she really didn't know what a happy look could sport.

"Heyyy" she said almost singing hoping to appease whatever bug was up his ass "I already have food, thanks" _no thanks too you_ she added in her head.

He grabbed her by her neck which Jo already recognized as a signal for go where she is told or rather directed, and she pushed her chair and follow the course she was given. She was led to a different table and slightly pushed towards an empty chair.

* * *

><p>The ooman was already a problem. He stopped for a moment to have words with Kai di'chak and when he turned to lead her to the table she was gone. He knew that Kai di'chak noticed her leaving and said nothing, probably hoping for a confrontation from which she would not get out in once piece. His eyes surveyed the mess hall and spotted her comfortably sitting across from Ad'zin eating out of his plate. It was he who was chosen to be the ooman's guardian and it was he that she will be eating with. He has not given her permission to leave and she will not be sitting with a youngblood.<p>

Setg'syra shook his head and walked over to the Youngbloods table to collect his ooman. He came in time. She managed to already insult one of the hunters and Var H'dlak was one she most definitely should not offend. He might have been young and inexperienced, but also vicious and most skilled out of the group. She was speaking again, but he had no mind to listen and instead led her to the appropriate table and nudged her toward her chair. He was unsure of how much strength he should put behind his direction. She looked brittle as if he had pushed her too much she would fall and splatter the floor with her red thei-de.

Setg'syra stomp his fist in greeting and received a nod in return from honored hunters gathered at the table. The ooman was already fitted into the seat. She sat at the edge of the table, next to him, opposite Yin'thar. Somehow, having her sit opposite Kai di'chak was temping faith, even if Yin'thar believed the ooman to be blessed. Setg'syra was also curious to see if she would recognize Yin'thar as the one she saw on Nar'raka before she lost her sense of sight. Quickly he determined that she did not.

The food was brought by the Eta. Only the honored table was served by Etas. Youngbloods and Blooded warriors needed to get their own food from the bots. He moved the smallest portion in her direction. She mumbled incoherent words and then started very carefully digging into her food. Picking pieces of shredded meat or fruit smelling some and putting them back on the plate or giving them a tentative lick with her unusual, pink tong. No Yautia would lick their food for everyone to see. What she approved of she ate, what she was not sure of she did not; Putting it on the side with an "ehh" sound. Setg'syra was not the only one watching. Even with many eyes directed at her she seem not to notice, busy with the examination.

Kai di'chak was first to interrupt the quiet investigation.

**I see you found your disobedient pet **

**Sei-i. In good time. Var H'dlak was about to lose his temper. She called him stupid **

**Suicidal creature. Perhaps you should grant its wishes. **

To Kai di'chak the world was simple. It divided into the hunted and the hunters. Everything else was just unnecessary clutter filling in the void between the two. Setg'syra usually shared his view but decided to ignore the suggestion.

**Ad'zin seems to favor her. He shared his provisions.** Intercepted Yin'thar and the ooman gave him a tentative look before returning to her examination.

**Ad'zin is a pathetic excuse of a hunter. You should present the ooman as a gift. It might be the only female he ever gets.** Kai di'chak added.

"Oomna, that's me right? … Sooo… anybody gonna fill me in… ?" …she suddenly intermittent, clearly aware she was the topic of their conversation. "And what about Adzin? You know where I come from its kinda rude to speak about people behind their back especially if there right there." …"Not that I have anything against gossip. I'd just like to understand the juicy details"

**Does it always speak out of turn and give advice on terms that do not concern it?** Kai di'chak said annoyed. It wasn't a question. He was reprimanding Steg'syra for not controlling his pet. Setg'syra however found this a bit amusing.

**It always speaks. She is unusually quiet. I was wondering when she has time to respire **

Setg'syra lifted his mandibles in a Yautja grin. Even if the female annoyed him with the nonsense babble, it was the first time Kai di'chak was more annoyed then him: A small token of satisfaction.

As if on cue she once again started her nonsense word production.

"whaz that? Are you smiling? Is that a smile? " she said with a wide grin and pointed at his raised mandibles. At first when she bore her teeth he assumed it was a sign of aggression. However he dismissed it because she did not seem agitated, did not smell of fear. Med'maru explained it's a sign of joy so Setg'syra did not question further. Now a few males growled at the end of the table; probably misunderstanding her intentions. "I mean I'm just guessing so throw me a bone here"... I'm trying to figure this out"… "Because see!" she said pointing at Kai di'chak "he does not look happy, but for what I know that might be an expression of bliss"

_Bliss_ Setg'syra found that even more amusing. How could anyone interpret Kai di'chak's clearly rising temper as a sign of bliss?

Kai di'chak abruptly got up **I will take my leave, before I act on my more than usual desire to collect another trophy. **And with those words he did

The ooman sat up strait abandoning her food and said "What I'd say? Boy is he touchy..? I bet he is the glue that holds this multicolor social circle together."

Steg'syra clicked his mandibles in concert deciphering the meaning of her words, but it was Yin'thar that asked in her native tong

"Ex-pplain"

"Which part?"

"All" put in Setg'syra

"hmmm … I never thought of it. First…am… I asked what I said that was offending"

Yin'thar lifted his mandibles and answered "Noth-ing, Kai di'chak not li'ke ooman"

"Is that me in particular or all living and breathing"

"All"

"I have a question, 'cause I don want to jump into any conclusions. That Kai dude is the one that left, right?" she asked searched their faces for answers.

**Kai di'chak, Sei-i** Yin'thar provided.

"And you are?"

**Yin'thar**

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"do?" asked Yin'thar confused

"Yeah. I can't say that. There is a hum in there that I can't possibly say. I will call you …. Hmm… I almost want to call you a yin-yang, but you don't make me think of a yin-yang so I might just call you Yin"

**Sei-i** approved Yin'thar

"Oh! You agree! I expected more … you're like the first Yautja that did not give me shit about proper pronunciation" she said and bore her teeth again. _Smile_

The rest of the meal continued without any abrupt departures or unnecessary growls. Setg'syra learned she called him Seth because once again she could not find proper sounds to voice his name. He was quite satisfied with that. He understood Yin'thar's point of view of not pressing the issue, to the surprise of Yin'thar who believed he would make it into a tragedy of honor.

The ooman would exhale the air from her lounges quickly. He recognized it as a sign of impatiens and agitation. Yautia's did that as well, but usually around one's their own status, otherwise it was perceived to be disrespectful. But there was a vulnerability to her attempts and failures as well as the huffing agitation that made it far more amusing then offensive. She was more agitated with herself then others. Those that perceived it otherwise were unwilling to make proper introduction and settled on distancing themselves from the choppy conversation. They were not to be convinced. The oomans in their eyes were useless creatures existing only to the purpose of the hunt. To push their minds toward a different resolution was unnecessary. He often found himself in that category of hunters but today he discovered one more feature that he has never contemplated: Oomans were also entertaining, beyond the regular entertainment of the hunt.

Every emotion was on display. She did not hide anything. She scrunched the fur above her eyes when confused, opened her eyes wide when surprised, sometimes even straitened as if scared like a startled pt'jjak. Her fleshy mouth curved up when she found something amusing. Her flat face would scrunch when she was not satisfied or disgusted. Some of these were similar to what a Yautia would exhibit, although a Yautja would have never been so open, unrestricted and unabashed of one's emotions.

Some of the body language was new and often when he asked he would get an ambiguous answer. It would start with the words "it depends". Yin'thar had to explain to him what "depends" means. With oomans too much was unclear and could be easily misunderstood. Such as the way she rolled her eyes. When he asked what that means she once again responded with "it depends". She followed further by saying it can mean annoyance, boredom or even delight. He could not understand how do ooman's know which is which. When he asked however she answered with another gesture; shrugging her shoulders. So they probed further. She said it can mean disregard, discouraged or inability to answer. He liked that gesture very much. It would have saved him a lot of grief and unnecessary conversations.

Med'maru, that joined them within time, found the conversation fascinating and highly informative. This was the very essence of why the Medic wanted to retain the ooman. He on the other hand only wanted to see how many funny faces can the ooman make and how absurdly she would respond to many answers. Besides, he needed to know more about what she was trying to communicate since she was to stay with him. But that was a less important factor.

She was eager to answer questions and that had him worried, because she has not stopped speaking since they sat down, and he hoped she would run out of things to say and ultimately stay quite.

The time passed and the discussion, to which many contributed, due to speech differences, went along. Most of the topics covered gestures, words, meanings. She even spoke about some ooman yyin'n ya'ng symbol he gave no c'jit about.

He liked to look at her. He also discovered that he was not the only one. Ad'zin stayed by his table and from afar observed the conversation, while the other youngbloods long time left. Possibly, if it was not and honored table he would have approached.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes:** This chapter was written before Chapter 10. So then I have to check if there are inconsistencies. I really hope it's not off. I write this for fun or to relax. If I take it too seriously I will start loathing it and stop. If some of the spelling just rubs you the wrong way let me know. I will correct it… np. But I just want you to know that I will probably continue making mistakes especially spelling ones. After re-reading it too many times I just stop noticing. I probably should get a beta, which would solve some of those problems. So if something just sticks out and you have an itch to correct it let me know and I will. With that said please be aware that dialog is misspelled for a reason. I don't want anyone to sound like they're addressing the nation and most definitely do not want Jo to sound like that. It's hard to get phonetics, pitch, and tone in a written form. Instead I change the spelling to at least remove formality. Ideas on that – shoot. That would be all on technical.

**Questions:** Now for the story itself or aspects known from movies. Is it just me or does this whole seeing in infrared makes no sense? Not in the mask, but without it. Let me explain. Without even knowing anything about biology, physics and so on, we know that the predator uses camouflage to bend visible light. If they do not see in visible light how would they know the effect the camouflage would have? Probably the counter argument is that humans don't see in infrared yet we can use it? True but that is only because we can experience it. We know for sure that there is a possibility of detecting the infrared spectrum in a visual or other way (i.e. dragonflies, pit vipers). I am not saying it's not possible to detect it but in case of the predator wouldn't it be illogical to see only in infrared (Also there the whole issue of what infrared is in relation to our vision and what it might be something off-world). Another point against predators seeing in infrared is the fact that they use holograms and computer lights and targeting system which would make sense only if they can see visible light. You know why hide your appearance if the targeting system will give away your position and the predator can't see it anyway. Also, if the xeno's do not have eyes why hide your appearance behind a camouflage in the first place? Unless its instinct and that would imply they see in visible light. I'm rambling but to me it's like one of those questions "If they wanted to keep King Kong out of the village why they'd build him a door?" I would appreciate input. I'm still trying to avoid the vision thing in the story cause I don't know what to do with it. With the mask anything goes, without it …I don't know. I could accept a wider range but to completely eliminate the visible spectrum just doesn't seem right.

Wow was this long!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Pass the Popcorn<strong>

She stirred to what felt like an earthquake, but realized that it was only her new bunk mate shaking the smoothie out of her. When it came to rude awakenings this made the top ten list. Not the shaking all on its own, but the whole awakening package. The face that was hovering close to hers was one you would not volunteer to play peek-a-boo with. The fact that Seth decided that putting on some clothes before waking her was not a necessity, despite their earlier conversations or rather monologues just added to the whole uncomfortable come around process. Deciding it was too much for one morning, evening or whenever this one decided was time to get up, she just jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

That did not stop Seth from walking in like he owned the place. Well, he kind of did own the place, but that did not mean he could just pop out anywhere he felt like it like a demented Jack-in-the-Box.

"Umm .. scuse me… ever heard of knocking?"

He ignored her inquiry and just walked to a compartment from which he gave her a few rags. _What was this supposed to be?_ She wondered. It was a bit skimpy to be a towel. So she asked.

"What's this?"

"Clothe"

"I see that."

"Clothe"

Ok there was a different meaning Seth was uttering here. "I have clothes." She took a stab

"On"

_Ahhh…man of a few words._ It was a bit like playing taboo. All they needed was a buzzer. "I don't even know how to put it on" What did he care anyway? She's been walking around in her own clothes for a while and now he surmised it was not good enough?

"On"

The impatient attitude solved for the lack of buzzer problem. _Guess ooman or you lose your turn_.

"OK, Can I get a towel? So I can dry myself" Since they were on sharing. That is what she had a short supply of.

Without answering he just walked to another nook and pulled out another cloth. This one was much bigger and wider. "Tooo'welll" he said trying out the word. It was interesting how many compartments were hidden in the walls. After handing Jo that towel he just stood there staring.

"Can I get a bit of privacy?" Joanna bit out. She wasn't very shy, but felt vulnerable without clothes. The drunken disorderly and military have eroded some of the bashfulness, but because there were almost as many women in the ranks as men showers stopped being co-ed a long time ago; That and the sexual harassment lawsuits. Besides stripping in front of an alien that stood a few feet away (add a few feet above) in his full glory exposing parts she desperately tried not to stare at, which were in her line of vision, was not something she wanted to start her new day with or any day for that matter. As impressive his physic was this very minute it was just far-out. Even if he performed his nudist special all the time didn't imply Jo would join in. His persistent state of undress was something she had to get used too. For now she just got used to the idea that there was no point in arguing with him about it.

"Oh… C'mon on. I'm a bit self-conscious. I'll be quick. Scout's honor" Joanna said raising three fingers to indicate the scout's code

Seth left puffing and shaking his head. So be it as long as he wasn't huffing over her head.

Joanna decided not to overstay her reprieve and hurried into the tank to wash. The water tingled quite welcoming. Almost as if seducing her to stay longer, but she knew she could not. Seth might just barge in at any time deciding he changed his mind about the whole privacy thing. She quickly dried off and wrapped herself in the cloth she was given. There were some pins on it so she utilized it to best of her ability, keeping the damned scraps is place, and hiding her ooman goodies. She could wear this makeshift clothing if it would get Mr. Cranky of her biz. She was planning on returning to bed as soon as she finished her grooming anyway. The previous days were eventful and she still needed to get well. Jo was not in tip top shape. She walked back into the main room and headed for the bed only to be stopped by Seth's order.

"Ooman go"

"Go?" She scrunched her face "Go where now?" _Why was he always dragging her everywhere with him?_ She was sick a while back; Fever, chills, nausea, vomiting, the whole nine yards. After a night at the Med Bay and endless tests the culprit turned out to be the orange fruit. Good it did not taste like chocolate because she would have been in a much worse condition. Something about being intolerable by her system. Doc had more to say, but it was all bla bla...sciency stuff. She only noted not to eat it again. The only gratification was getting some much needed personal time and Seth's initial panic. _What a sissy!_ Jo wasn't very worried. She felt like crap, but she had food poisoning before. She always managed to avoid the light. The last time she ate some exposed nutri-paste. That was much worse. To the regular flu symptoms and stomach aches you'd have to add nose bleeds and confusion. This time it was like a hangover on vikodin. She felt bad, but she just did not care. Seth, on the other hand, probably assumed she must be carrying a deadly virus that will wipe out the entire ship. Doc was there before she finished her first hurl. In the Med Bay Seth was pacing back on forth, clicking with those mandibles and his tresses raised and fell from time to time. Seeing that, while droopy was funny as hell.

As soon as she was back on her feet, which non-surprisingly to Jo was real fast Seth was back to his usual "Oooman, Go, Hk'o, Bad, H'ko, Bad...Go...Go". They went to early food serving together. Then, he led her to the Med Bay so Doc could take some scans. She hoped that after all those she won't grow a second head. Then they were off to some hi-tech research place and Seth spent his time clicking on some buttons, reading who knows what, then clicking some more on his wrist tool kit. All Jo knew was that it bored her to bits. It bored her so much that she took a nap during some of those "exiting" endeavors.

Jo needed to organize some of the chaos of her tangled thoughts. She did learn some from Doc. Seth was not very informative. He either didn't know anything or he didn't care. In one of Doc's sessions she found out that females traveled separately from males and there were none on this vessel. Jo tried to delve in further, but the answer to many questions was 'it is the Yautja way'. Which way was that Jo did not really comprehend and Doc was not eager to share. He seemed much more interested in her condition. She scratched that from the inquiry list. There was much information Jo was still trying to piece together.

Doc also introduced Adzin to the mix. Jo took a liking to him. He understood more than others, was less aggressive, and he gave her a good vibe. She found out he was much younger than most she has been introduced too; Except for Var & Co. at table Stupid. They were also younger. Adi was unusual for his kind. Approachable, thoughtful and did not get offended for any moronic thing she said. Why couldn't they hole her up with him? He seemed much more suitable for the task. At least he spoke basic. Jo was told that soon she will get to spend more time with Adi. Maybe then she'll get to ask more questions.

After lab Seth dragged her to another meal, and then they took another long walk ending up in a workroom of sorts, but by that time she was so exhausted it could have been the preview of "M9 Hayashi" and she would not give a rat's ass. Did he think she will mark her territory with her piss in his absence or go through his junk? Well, she probably would go through his stuff as soon as he left her alone, but wouldn't anybody. Curiosity was killing her a bit.

"Can I just stay here?" She asked almost pleading

"H'ko"

That sunavabitch was determined to suck the last drop of life out of her. Even since she recovered from her little stomach bug they were nearly connected at the hip. Her injured shoulder was a mess. Not to mention her rib was barely mended. And the headache lingered refusing to go away. Just like her roommate. She wasn't even slightly over the psychological trauma. He did not let her sleep much because apparently the freak rebooted much quicker and often restored some energy without sleep. Not all off it. He still needed the full knighter from time to time.

"But I need to rest."

"H'ko"

"Listen I don't want to go anywhere. I just need a break. If I don't I might get sick." Her irritation was on a rise

"Sick?" He trilled. She understood that to be a question. _Oh yeah! You remember sick!_ That was none too pretty.

"Yeah sick"

"Ooman H'ko sick" Nuisances of miscommunication and the bossy attitude he fed her all the time was reaching its peak.

"Yes sick. It's called I'm Sicka Yer Shit" Apparently it was an ooman reaction to a domineering yautjan pathogen. "I'm not a child you know and I need to take a breather" And for not being a child she sure as hell stomped her foot like one. Joanna had a lot to consider, wanted to rest her aching body and ponder the circumstances of this new life stage in development. He didn't even let her take a wizz without checking if she was still there. Where was she supposed to go? Open the non-existing window for a deep space jump?

"H'ko"

"NO?" There was no convincing the yellow giant and he did not offer room for any either.

"H'ko, Go" He stood unyielding then turned to the door deciding that the conversation was resolved and he won.

Jo crossed her arms over her chest and did not flinch. Instead, she stood her ground and started tapping her foot. Her little show of assertion and, apparently delusional conviction of free will, ended with Seth in few strides closing the distance between them, circling her neck with his over-sized paw and guiding her to the door, pushing her through it, not gently, into the corridor. Oh, what she would do to slam that door in his crabby face. Unfortunately, sliding doors didn't allow her even that small childish expression of frustration. She only had a chance to quickly snatch her "WARNING: I bite" t-shirt before leaving. He could walk around in speedos and the rest of this ship could not give a damn on what she was wearing, but there was no way she was striding along in scraps he gave her.

After a near silent march with Jo sighing in frustration and Seth grunting his reprimands to those sighs, they finally reached a gym. That is what Joanna decided the place was. It was a large room with weapons decorating one wall, training circles and yautjas using those weapons in those circles. She had to ask if this was a military ship later on. Right now she was too pissed off to ask.

"Sit" she heard Seth bark. _With pleasure!_ And she sat exactly in the spot she stood fully aware that he did not intend for her to sit here.

"Up" and to that command she did as told.

"Sit" he said again and pointed to the wall near the empty circle. Joanna decided to ignore the direction and just clap her ass down where she stood. If he was going to treat her like a dog she might as well act the part.

"Up"

"Up…sit…up…sit…make up your mind."

He did not rise to her taunt, but it was easily determined that she was pushing her luck a bit.

"Sit, the'ere" Finally he said and once again pointed to the spot she already knew he was referring to.

She turned toward the wall and walking away she mumbled under her breath. "Who the hell died and made you king?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>You wished to test your patience Setg'syra. Your wish has been granted" <strong>

Setg'syra turned his head toward Yin'thar. He could not conceal annoyance.

"**I might have taken a test of impossible measure. I was not aware of the magnitude of the undertaking. Every turn I encounter questions, discussions, disagreements" **

"**Oomans never know their place. A blade might incite compliance." **Interjected Kai di'chak entering the Kehrite

"**Most fitting advice"** added H'dla-de following Kai di'chak. Setg'syra knew that H'dla-de loathed the Pyode Amedhas. He was the biggest opponent against the ooman's beating heart. His hate affixed since his eldest offspring died due to an ooman action. It was a trap that ended the Yautja's life. H'dla-de believed that falling to a Pyode Amedha was shameful and addition of a deception ending his offspring's life only added to the offense. Such victory was a feast of dishonor. He has held a grudge ever since and despised the entire species. His dislikes will transfer onto Jo as well.

Setg'syra needed to warn the female not to mock H'dla-de as she had a propensity of doing. He was an elite hunter, not a freshly blooded and not one to be toyed with. Unlike Kai di'chak, whose dislike of the female even if evident did not match equal aggression, H'dla-de's aggression toward the ooman would not match any taunt.

Setg'syra was not refined at many things, but assessing opponents and their cruelty was a skill he had perfected. Kai di'chak will avoid the ooman, appalled to be in her presence, but would also find inciting a confrontation beneath him. That was not to say he would not kill her if she would become increasingly unacceptable in action. H'dla-de on the other hand will seek it. He will search for the slightest transgression to call the female out on and take her syra'yte. This Setg'syra was sure of. What he, however, was not sure of was how to explain that to the stubborn, vocal creature.

It would be best to ask Kai di'chak to translate. His ooman speech knowledge was at its best. Much better than anyone he's ever met. However, Kai di'chak refused to speak to the female. He even refused to recognize Jo as anything more than it. Besides asking Kai di'chak to warn the female not to taunt Kai di'chak and to avoid H'dla-de seemed ineffective. His next choice was Ad'zin.

Setg'syra did not share great affection for Ad'zin; the young c'jit with answers to everything, the pathetic excuse of a hunter. He never would have thought that needing Ad'zin's assistance would ever occur; except perhaps when patching his battle wounds.

"**As much as I hope that the time you are awarded with the Pyode Amedha is limited, we are here to spar not stare at it"** said Kai di'chak, rescuing Setg'syra from his inattention.

* * *

><p>Jo sat by the wall for so long she lost track of time. As much she hoped to tell Seth off and let him know this experience forced more than her ass to sleep she could not. It was quite the opposite.<p>

It was like sitting in a front row for the showing of 'Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome' space edition, without the intermission. Since the moment she thought: Lights! Curtain! Action! She was mesmerized to the end.

The Yautja took turns facing each other in spars. It was fascinating. It was also quite disturbing. Like watching a car crash; brutal yet you refused to look away. The Yautja's strength, agility and alertness were beyond anything she has seen. There was no slacking off and foolish mistakes. Even losses came at the skill of the winner rather than imprudence of the loser. Their talent for hand-to-hand combat was something Jo perfected only in the classic "why are you hitting yourself" routine. It also explained why they were so muscular.

Seth was all about brute strength, and open warfare. He never ran. Always ready for a dispute of strength and he was no pushover. If any of his opponents tried the wrestling game they would lose. They hardly aimed for that tactic with Seth. Occasionally one or the other would make an effort to challenge the unmovable force, just to make sure the status quo still stood. Seth knew how to use his size to his advantage. He was bigger than any of his rivals, but would not let that cramp his movement and if in a position when his strength was of essence he would use it to overpower his challenger. Jo originally decided that Seth reminded her of a snake because of his yellow to light brown coloring. Now this comparison was even more defined. Seth was not just a snake, he was python. He would wrap himself around an opponent, his muscular arms and body would squeeze until the other surrendered. She did not want to think of what would happen if not given that option. He would coil his body in a way that if you struggled he would just squeeze tighter, until there was no more air left. He could probably break every bone in Joanna's body like toothpicks.

Yin on the other hand was a cool tactical fighter. Opposite of Seth, he was the shortest, but that only meant he was quite bulky. He usually fought on the defense, waiting for the opponents strike and then countered. He frequently executed his attack at an angle. His blocks were perfect and near impossible to penetrate. One had to think far ahead to get in a good hit. It was like a game of chess on steroids. He was strong for his size and often grappled, but never risked it with Seth. Joanna thought that Yin was very rigorous about self-protection and if anyone could understand that tactic Jo was definitely the person.

That left her two least favorites. Kai was an arrogant bastard. Ever since she woke up in this new world of endless adventure and ran in to him she got a dismissive 'get out of my way ooman' attitude. Yet, it could not be denied that his amazing coloring was undoubtedly eye catching. Those beautiful mosaics of mostly midnight blue and forest greens were breathtaking and glistened in the light. Today however, he proved he was not decorative and someone she should not fuck with. Kai was just pure talent and instinct, speed and agility. He was an ambush predator. He would develop a clever plan, focus on fast, explosive movements all based on muscle memory. He would adapt to both opportunity and threat. He quickly changed direction and remained elusive. He would usually win by building attacks, relying on his stamina, confusing and tiring his opponent. In the end he would strike quick and clean. She made a mental note to not instigating him ever again or at least try really, really hard not to.

The fourth one she did not know, but she has seen him before. The Yautja was driven by aggression and primal hunger. The mysterious stranger Jo immediately decided to file in her mental "Warning! Danger! Stay Clear Zone". He wasn't as strong as Seth, not meticulous as Yin and not swift as Kai. He was just vicious and relentless. He would aim for the most vulnerable parts: eyes, ribs, throat, knees etc. His fighting style exemplifies raw power, charging straight and never backing down no matter how hurt was he or his opponent. He needed to be pushed to the brink to admit defeat. He lost both times to Kai and once to Seth, but in both bouts he was too much for Yin. Kai was elusive and patient not hot headed like Seth so it worked well against the other's tactic. Yin was a defensive fighter, but that was not enough for someone that just kept on coming. He was the personification of the Boogy Man. There was one moment in which her eyes met his golden ones and the look she received was a promise that for a few seconds locked her in Edvard Munch's "Screem". She quickly escaped his glare. Jo learned something from the male; Yautja's week points and that was useful information because there were very few.

In all, the spectacle was amazing and Jo almost clapped and cheered requesting a replay, but held on to freezing in astonishment and grinning like a Cheshire cat. When Seth approached she babbled

"That… was ..sooo…cool" and for the first time she saw Seth puff out his chest in pride.

Who knew he was so easy to satisfy? Talk bout being hungry for praise. Like a puppy_. Who's the master now?_ And before she could put her foot in her mouth she said

"So if I throw a stick will you chase it?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** Thank you for reviews. This chapter originally was intended to be much shorter and then grew out of control. I was thinking about making it into two, but it did not make much sense. Since I did not post in a some time I decided to leave it as is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Almost<strong>

"You're kidding, right?" Jo's eye brow rose in disbelieve.

"H'ko kid-din" Seth answered placing his large form in the circle opposite of her much smaller frame.

"You really do not have to try so hard to keep me occupied" She added with a smiled.

When Seth said they will train. At first Joanna thought it was a yautjan way of suggesting that she put on a few ponds. Then, she decided that if he wants her to be fit she might as well cut out the carbs, and get her body fat under 3%. She expected many things, but not this. Although Jo really should have seen it coming; it wasn't like she's ever seen Seth do push-ups or sit-ups.

"Have you lost your marbles?"

"Mr'ble"

She smiled. "Yeah, Marble is a hard crystalline, circular in form. It comes in many colors. The expression…" Seth cut off her report by raising his palm in a universal gesture of acquiring silence. Of course he did it after Kai's remark, which Joanna could not understand. How could she forget that they have an audience? Kai and Yin were originally playing ro-sham-bo wolverine style (it was always scissors), but soon found Seth's and Jo's squabble far more interesting and started observing from the edge of the fighting circle. She was hoping to delay Seth's plan, perhaps until he got hungry and he will forget the whole stupid idea. But with Yin, and most definitely Kai here it will be much more difficult if not impossible.

"Pr'ep-are"

"Pear? What pear?"

"Pr'ep-err" He barked.

"Ohhh… prepare. What do I do? Get a sweater?"

Seth huffed in frustration. Spread his arms and crouched low, preparing for an attack. It was most definitely a bone chilling sight. Jo has seen it when he played with the others. And he did not play nice with others. His body, while lovely to watch from a distance, would probably splatter hers like a grape. So when he bellowed that dominant roar and charged she did the only thing she could think of that might save her life: dropped to the floor in a fetal position, covered her head and neck with her hands. Seth stopped. She was unsure if she should move. It is clearly instructed that when a bear or a _Trun's_ riznot attacks one should wait until the oppressor loses interest and goes away. _Go away Seth. Go away…_

"Bad. No fi-ght." Seth said towering above her.

"Sure it is" Jo mumbled from behind her arms covering her head, taking only a peak from between her forearm and her bicep. "It's called the opossum style"

"Up"

"No"

"Up or make you"

Jo lowered her hands. "Back up" she barked and surprisingly he did, even though he looked furious. He had that sheen in his eyes and his chest was heaving. Jo knew that the short run he made at her was not enough to cause exertion. The heave was from anger. She quickly scrambled to her feet and looked toward Yin and Kai. She didn't know why because she was sure there would be no assistance from there.

"Jo. You bad loser" Yin called from the edge of the circle, swaying his head as if disappointed.

"I'm a really poor winner as well" Jo yelled back.

"Aga'in" Seth barked returning to the same side of the circle. She turned facing him..

"Oh! I can do that again. For sure…"

"H'ko"…"Fight" he barked wiping the smile of her face.

"You can't possibly expect me to fight you? I don't stand a chance. I don't even have a weapon. What am I supposed to use; harsh language or sniveling supplications?"

Seth spread his arms. Once again he was ready to charge and once again Jo was ready for the opossum fight approach. Just before Seth was about to attack she heard something from her right side. Seth stopped and looked in that direction. Jo followed his gaze and noticed Kai's come-hitter motion towards her. She really didn't want to be near him, but if it would delay this pointless task she might as well go. She doubted he'd tell her anything of use. She was wrong.

He didn't so much as tell her anything as more show her. Kai kept on making the motion to come closer until he decided she was close enough, and turned his hand signaling for her to stop. In Jo's opinion the distance was much closer than she would have liked. She never liked to stay within Kai arm's reach. He was always grumpy, rude and she believed quite possibly a loose cannon. Her heart beat erratically when he looked down at her. Kai was not as big as Seth, but sure as hell bigger than anything she'd like to be standing so close to. He raised his eyes and looked at Seth. Jo turned her head over her shoulder and noticed Seth looking at Kai in confusion. _Hell's Ass!_ - Jo was confused as well. She realized movement and quickly turned her head. Kai shuffled his feet slightly obviously using her to obscure Seth's field of vision. Then, he crouch down, looked her in the eyes. Jo was totally transfixed and equally nervous. It was the first time she was so close to any Yautja except for Seth, Adi and Doc. They all shared a similar fragrance; earthy, slightly sweet and very subtle. However, each Yautja also possessed his own distinctive scent. From this distance she got a whiff of Kai. Seth smelled like dust after rain. Not unpleasant and reminded her of home. Doc always reeked of the antiseptics from the lab he spent most of his time in. Adi smelled a bit like herbal tea. Kai had his own scent as well, but it was one she could not identify. It was close to the odor of salt, but much lighter. He also carried a trace of vanilla which seemed artificial. She has never observed his facial features at all because he never liked it and she didn't want to get on his nerve. This was one of those moments as well. He might have called her over, but it was not so she can get a good look at him.

Kai growled at her lack of concentration and his eyes lowered. Jo followed them with interest. His finger was pointing to his knee. She pointed to her knee and whispered "You want me to attack his knee?" He shook his head and looked down again. She looked as well. "Left knee?" she asked and pointed to the other knee. Kai confirmed with a small nod. Jo could have sworn she saw an evil gleam in his eyes. Why would he give her advice against Seth? It made no sense.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What did you tell her Kai di'chak?"<strong> Setg'syra asked clearly irritated. Did he really believe even with information he's given her she'd stand a chance? It might slow Setg'syra down maybe more if she put enough effort into it. Kai di'chak was hoping that at least it might make him miss and stumble.

Kai di'chak raised his mandibles and crossed his arms over his chest **"It would not make much sense for me to tell her and then you. Would it not?"** **…"dtai'kai'-dte Setg'syra"** His mei'hswei was obviously not pleased knowing that she might be aware of something of use against him. That was Kai di'chak's fighting skill. He exploited mistakes. Setg'syra was familiar with the strategy as well, but he preferred to impose his strength.

"**It will not change anything" **Setg'syra barked

"**Perhaps" **

"Look he's smiling" The Ooman interrupted in her usual manner and exposed her flat teeth. When she turned her head to look at him he snarled. "I just didn't know your facial muscles moved that way" she supplemented.

"**Kai di'chak I must add that I am most disapproving of you meddling." **

"**I know Yin'thar"**…**" I would not expect anything else. I am just curious of the outcome" **

Setg'syra prepared to charge, but the ooman started speaking and Seth seized his attack. "Whooo! Big Boy!" she waived her hands in the air "I think we should have a battle of wits instead. Because then you'll be unarmed and defenseless. I might win that one"

"**She might actually be right in this"** Kai di'chak said further perturbing Setg'syra and Yin'thar.

"**She is stalling again Setg'syra"** He added and Setg'syra resumed position to charge. The female crouched. Setg'syra came at her and she waited. When he was about to strike she moved below his arms and into the knee he told her to. The knee was one of Setg'syra recent injuries. It has healed, but was his weakest point and one the ooman stood a chance of reaching. She must have put all of her weight into it because Setg'syra's left leg shifted and he lost his balance. He went down hard almost taking her with him. She realized that and rolled away quickly just missing the falling warrior. If Setg'syra would have fallen on her, his size alone would do much damage to her small body.

Setg'syra shook his head from disbelieve and Kai di'chak burst in laughter. The ooman jumped up with her hands in the air showing teeth once again "Don't think of it as losing. Think of it as being beat by a girl" she scoffed. It was hardly losing, but it was humiliating.

"**Ooman"** said Kai di'chak expanding Setg'syra's embarrassment. Mostly due to his large size and great strength he had the advantage. He was intimidating even to a Yautja male. Not to an honored warrior, but to a younger less experienced male he was imposing and he knew it. Setg'syra liked to instigate bouts especially those that offered challenge yet provided him with a win in the end. He also underestimated those smaller than him. Some humbleness would serve Setg'syra well.

Yin'thar was holding his mandibles tight trying not to laugh. **"I say that was worth the meddling" **Kai di'chak commented and Yin'thar allowed himself to be amused.

"**Since when are you siding with the ooman?"** Setg'syra said looking to Kai di'chak and getting his feet under his large form.

"**I am not. I simply wanted to see if it can make any use of the information."** That was partly true. Mostly he was hoping she would. Watching Setg'syra fall like a great tree was worth any assumption they might have about his intention.

The female turned to him and smiled. "Do not take me for kind" He said in response and her smile faded.

* * *

><p><em>Basic! Perfect fucking basic<em>. She was shocked. Was it the only correct sentence he knew? It would sure as hell describe him well. How much did he understand? He did not speak much. He ignored her and did not appear to be paying any attention. Her further inner reflection was halted when Seth handed her a stick. She looked up and noticed he was holding one as well. _Great! He amplified the risk_.

She looked to Kai. She was not looking for advice, but rather to give him the stink eye. Jo realized that he must have told her about the knee just to piss Seth off. Now her roommate will want to beat her with a stick.

"C'mon. I thought you were my Kimosabe" Jo said and pursed her lips.

"Kim'os'abe?" Seth trilled in question.

"Friend" she explained

"H'ko"

"Can we level the field?"

Seth's tresses clinked with the head movement indicating interest. She must have said something worth prolonging this nightmare.

"Can I get a gun?"

"You shoot?" Seth said pointing to himself.

"If you gonna come at me like a raging bull I will"

"H'ko" and that was it.

As soon as he rumbled ready to attack again, she threw the stick at him as hard as she could and took off for the exit of the small gym. This exercise room was on their floor, and she knew exactly where the cabin was. Jo passed the door into the corridor. She heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned over her shoulder to assess Seth's distance and her chances of getting into the cabin before he caught up. While doing so she hit something solid and bounced off of it hitting the floor with a thud. She gulped a quick painful breath and then her back hit the bulkhead of the corridor. The bogeyman was holding her by her neck squeezing her collar like a lemon. He was close to crushing her windpipe and then eased up. She inhaled greedily paining her bruised lungs. Jo grabbed his large paw immediately and tried pulling him away.

Seth barked something behind the barbarian's back and he turned his head in Seth's direction then returned those yellow eyes to her. All he had to do was squeeze to break her neck. Instead, he settled for stroking Jo's neckline and jaw with his thumb, but in no way was the gesture soothing. She got a good whiff of him as well. Strange thing to think about at the moment, but somehow she needed to take her racing mind away from the possibilities in which he might decide not to listen to Seth. He surprisingly smelled of wildflowers. Like an almond extract; very pleasant and unsuitable to the chilling presence. If death had a smell who would think it'll smell of spring.

Suddenly he withdrew his hand and left. She fell to the floor bruising her ass. Jo inhaled slowly trying to calm her nerves and rubbed at her sore throat.

"What tactic?" Seth stood over her head trilling. He asked as if nothing happened.

"What?" She asked

"Tacctic?" He trilled again and pointed to the corridor through which she ran just minutes ago, and then made a running gesture with his fingers. _Ohh!_ Jo realized that he was asking about her stick throwing and running through the corridors not paying attention.

"Mostly it's called 'running like a mother…' style."… "I did not executed it well though"

"H'dla-de bad. Stay aw ay"

"No shit" Jo confirmed

"No shit?"

"It means I got it"

"No shit" Seth confirmed.

"You learn?" he asked

Did she learn anything today? "Oh Yes. I learned not to go with you to train if I can help it. I also got a refresh from elementary school."

Seth cocked his head to the side

"Don't run in the halls" she explained.

"Almost"

That word described more than just the event that came to pass. It described the events that followed in the near future.

Seth barged in to their cabin as if on fire. But he was not ignited. He was decked out for war.

He was wearing forearm bracers, lower leg bracers, shoulder plates connected to a breast plate, a heavy belt, armored briefs with groin-cup, and heavy sandals. From the belt she could notice hangers to which he had attached assortment of weapons: Knives, discs and a stick. She could bet her ass that was not just a regular stick. He also had a strange looking mask hanging in the front next to his right thigh. That amount of armor would look intimidating on anyone, but on him it looked ominous.

"Where're you going? Rage against the machines?" He's been away for a while and she would have wonder where he left off to, but she was enjoying the privacy way too much to delve into any advanced speculations.

"Hunt" Seth answered shortly.

"I suppose it won't be quail"

"H'ko" He huffed as if offended

"It was more of a rhetorical question." She said raising her hands in meek surrender. "Well…may the force be with you."

"Go"

_Wait what?_ Jo decided that she must have heard wrong. "Did you say go?"

"Sei-i, Go"

"I hope you mean go get a bear and wait till you come back" she asked with a sinking feeling that that is not what he meant.

"Go. Hunt"

"Riiiiight. I'll get right on that…Not" She said

"Noow" Seth barked. Jo knew that there is no arguing with him when his mind was set. They'll just biker and he'll get his way anyway.

"Why lack of preparation on your side is a constant emergency on mine?" Jo asked scrambling herself off the bed and going for her haversack. She was completely ill-prepared. She also got an impatient growl in response from Seth. He was as excited as a kid before Christmas; although, kids before Christmas don't usually look as if ready to take on a T2.

Jo was about to change into one of her t-shirts, but Seth handed her leather rags instead. They squabbled. In the end she was standing in the 'Jungle Jane' outfit at the exit of the shuttle. Their hunting party included Seth, Kai, Yin and Jo. The Yautjas were all dolled up in some serious military gear and Jo was basically hoochifyed.

Seth attached a belt to her hips and she got giddy until he hooked a crossbow and fastened a quiver. She gave him a pained look.

"All of you get fancy bladed weapons and I get this?" Jo scrunched her face. "Am I hunting General Custer? Why can't I get my gun?""

"No burners" Yin answered "Good weapon, h'ko hev ay"

"Yeaah. You go hunt some serious game. I will go play 'Robin Hood Prince of Thieves"

They exited the shuttle and the 'Merry Men' immediately separated. She left with 'Little Jon'.

The planet's surface could have been characterized as a jungle, but not one she's seen neither in her travels, holos, nor in the books. The tropical forest's most prominent feature was its trees. If not for their sizableness she'd call them weeping shrubs. The wide branches extended from many sides on different levels. The lowest appendages often weaved on the saturated, fungal ground or even emerged from it alongside large roots like some monstrous dirt worms. In touch the main bark, as well as its branches were pliable even if seeming solid. The entire jungle was soaked with water as if charging internal canals of its mold. The leaves were elongated with a smoothed green margin and magenta along their central veins. Their size depended on the height they grew. Those leaves near the top were bigger stretched expansively. The taller trees spread out to take optimum use of the sun, restricting everything beneath it. Sunlight leaked from between the leaves with bright rays and through the leaves altering the sun-flickers to a rosy shadow like stained glass enclosing all that grew below. On the ground it was dim. Almost nonexistent amounts of untainted sunlight made its way to this level.

They were so many trees heavy in structure they created arches, catwalks and platforms. Seen from afar it might have looked like a weeping city. Jo thought however, that from above it would look as if fields of foliage of green and magenta color.

It was raining hard. The falling droplets were hitting the large and heavy-weighted leaves and dispersed skimming to the ground. In some places liquid poured in soft streams as though over strings. In some it drizzled over the barks, sticks, twigs and leaves and in others in dropped like dew of much lesser proportions than initially delivered from the sky above. Water gathered in pools at her boots, but did not elevate. It softened the ground below into mud. Jo's eyes rose in a counter direction of the falling water. She peeked through the expansive canopy of foliage and into the sky. The sky appeared snowy in color, but the rain drops processed the sunbeams producing twinkling prismatic dapples looking as though patterned with tiny crystals high in the firmament.

Seth took off his mask, cut a vein and liquid pour from it. He drank. Rainwater collected in the large leaves of jungle plants and every gap of the trunks. Jo took a solid brown leaf, but Seth hit it out of her hand. "Bad" … "H'ko drink". Jo scratched her head.

"But you just…" She did not finish when he cut another vine and handed it to her. She seized it and drank. It was fresh and mildly sweet. The trees and vines must have filtered the harmful fluids. While she was drinking Jo noticed a blooming, red flower growing between ground mosses. It reminded her of an orchid and she approached it with interest abandoning the vine. She reached to touch the bud. Seth grabbed her wrist with an exasperated gasp.

"Bad". _I should have known that_. She was often told not to mess with anything that looked like it's not supposed to be there.

To Seth she must have been like a toddler just learning to walk. "Are their other plants I shouldn't touch or eat?"

Seth thought about it and then answered "H'ko". With that settled she got up from her knees she got to while reaching the flower and straightened her posture. Joanna noticed slimy fat worms attached to the skin just above the boot.

"eww" Jo felt a slight pull on her skin and realized the worms were feeding on her blood. "Double eww". She then occupied herself with pulling the suckers off.

"No harm" Seth said.

"I don't see them munching on you" Joanna said in his direction and then added to no one "slimy little buggers" before completing the worm removal.

An extraordinary visage of this planet's flora could not in any way recompense for whatever might be living in this environment. She just got a taste of it or rather it got a taste of her. Jo also knew that if the leeches were here they were most definitely feeding on something. Not to mention that Seth looked prepared for some serious ass whooping. It was doubtful he was hunting the leeches. Then, and there she decided that she did not want to go with him and find out what he was going to hunt.

"Are those black things here?" Jo asked climbing up the tree stumps and through the skywalks following Seth. It wasn't hard. Not like climbing a vertical tree to its crown. These willows provided steady, even if malleable walkways.

"H'ko"

"We should separate"

"Wha-y?" Seth asked

_Because I don't want to participate in this endeavor _"It… will …be more challenging that way"

Seth thought about it. Jo wanted to make it more convincing and showed him the wrist computer he gave her. He explained it was to track her and also to provide direction to the shuttle if she ever got lost. Original plan included taking it off and skedaddling, but Jo wasn't willing to stay behind with the bloodsuckers. "I have this so you can find me…and…if needed I can get back to the camp if I get done before you".

"Sei-i"

Jo decided that Seth was the village idiot. She could not take in that anyone would buy that. Then again Seth was a few twists short of a slinky. This explanation would have never worked with Yin, Kai or even Adi. Yautjas were not unmistakable at recognizing lies, or rather well-developed omissions of truth, but believing that she would want to hunt on her own was really pushing it.

What she really was planning was to lounge out on one of the high tree branches, away from leaches of the jungle floor, and hopefully stare at the sparkling sky. After Seth left she did just that.

Under the layer directly beneath the canopy was much hotter than on the ground. Jo suspected that going any higher would not change that for the better. So she picked a spot lied down on an open branch on her back. The growths bend slightly under her weight. Jo basked in the heat and humidity. Usually it would not be something she'd have enjoyed, especially with the downpour. However, the scanty clothing allowed her skin to breathe and the rain scattered on the large thin leaves allowed only drizzles to reach her body cooling her further. It was like sitting under a sprinkler in a hot summer day. She placed the bow and arrow sheath on her stomach and folded her arms under her head. She looked at the weapon assortment and snorted.

Joanna heard the sound of wind drumming against the trees tops, but no breeze followed to the forest floor. In the understory layer there was little air flow. The precipitation was higher and she also knew that warmth, water and lots of sunlight were all the things that made life possible. This place had it in spades. She saw a few buzzing insects, bird-like creatures and something flew above her head in the top leafy umbrellas like a monkey. Some creepy bug with multiple legs the size of a rat skittered across a nearby fern in a wave-like motion. Jo wasn't skittish as long as it wasn't crawling on her or in her direction.

She heard a shuffling sound from a brush few feet away on the left side and turned her head in that direction. The vegetation was dense and she could not visualize the creature that moved. All fell silent, too silent for her liking. Just minutes ago the place was teeming with life yet now not a peep except for the drums of rain drops and whistle of winds in the top awning. She slowly lifted herself and crouched not daring to take her eyes off the scrub. Jo pulled the quiver over her head, and adjusted it over the right shoulder, buckled it around her stomach. The bow was hooked to a retractable belt clip. One a person uses not to lose one's keys - just a bit sturdier. Seth must have thought she might be forgetful. She was, but never with a weapon. As a rookie she learned that a female should always have a weapon handy. Jo grabbed the bow and a single arrow and aimed at the bush, then slowly skidded on the branch sideways. The weapon was surprisingly light and easy to load. She snickered a little because she actually liked it. Now was no time to appreciate its brilliant design. Jo's goal was to back up and get out of this thing's territory.

The beast stepped out of the bush. It out-sized an average human, looking like a hairless, brown, slimy rodent. Its hide was sleek like a frog's. Understandable in these condition yet still icky. It was crouched low on all fours. Its limbs were not long, but its paws edged with three inch claws. The face of the creature was flat, as if the thing ran into a few trees. The nostrils were wide and snout crushed like a vampire bat, except its eyes were large and the vertical eyelids blinked with an audible squish. The vampire frog pulled back the mouth reveling teeth. It had few teeth, but those it had looked razor sharp especially the canines. It did not carry heavy muscle, but it seemed to hold a good layer of shielding fat.

It gurgled and its under-throat sack jumped with the sound. Then, it made a harsh jarring high-frequency noise and charged. Jo took aim and let the arrow fly. It went wider than she expected and the arrow embedded itself in the creature's shoulder. Bows are much more sensitive than a gun. She should have adjusted it for her use, but then again she did not plan on using it. For its fatty mass the thing was quite fast and when the arrow hit, it screeched and fell back. Quickly got up and pulled the arrow from its shoulder with its teeth, then huffed in anger. The fatty under-layer stopped the arrow short of serious damage. There was no blood and only greasy pus exited the wound. "What's with repulsive, vile things wanting to eat me?" Jo questioned out loud. The only plus over the onyx nightmares was that the pus did not burn the local habitat. The downside was that her current weapon did diddly squat. Jo looked around while the repugnant, four-legged slug announced its next assault and then jumped. From the front paws to the ankle of the hind leg extend a gliding membrane. "Shit" said Jo and jumped down to the path below. The branches creaked under her feet. She heard the pursuer land in place where her body once stood and looked down. Joanna didn't waste any more time. In a straight line she was doomed, but if she somersaulted between the branches she might make it to the ground. The jungle-slime-bat would lose its advantage, or so she hopped. She kept running with it gliding from tree to tree in pursuit, like some flying squirrel.

Jo reached the ground and ran. As she suspected the creature was not as flexible on the surface, but it landed to close to her to outrun it. She noticed a tree fork, placed her body in the middle and braced her legs against it. When the ugly turd attacked she fell back successfully trapping the pursuer in the tree. Rapidly the creature was slipping and pushing its way through the trunk not giving up on the meal. Jo got to her feet, pulled another arrow aimed at the creature's head, but the slime-ball went through and soared in her direction. She backed up and slipped on something. Falling, Jo discharged the arrow. She plunged down. The attacker descended on top of her without motion.

It was dead. She lifted its head and realized that the arrow struck through the throat into the skull. It was the only visible part not protected by the fatty layer. She came aware of another thing and yelled: "LEECHES" and wiggled frantically from below the rot-smelling, sticky body. The progress was slow and the notion of the bloodsuckers made her shiver and slide desperately, time and again picking off an eager sucker from her arms.

Seth drooped from above and with one hand he jerked the corps from her. Jo shot up detaching the worms from the buffet. She then heard two sounds as if something plunged down like bullets. The air sparkled in blue light and Kai and Yin came into view. They all had multiple heads or bones of the same creature she just send on a path to Hades. They also carried few sticky decapitated bodies.

"You use a clocking devise…oh that's just cheating" Jo was furious. All off them went hunting not only with some serious weapons, but also nearly invisible, while she was left alone in a 'Flintstones' outfit.

"Who's pauking idea was to separate?" She asked panting and shaken. She narrowly missed serving the beast one of her limbs and as a result her life. This was an obvious sign that she should never ever abandon the safety of the ship again. Actually the safety of her quarters because the ship had its own roaming beasts. The conclusion was made that since she had nothing of her former attire the trouble magnet must be circulating in her blood stream.

"It can remember prof'anities yet nothing else" Kai said in basic. He most definitely intended for her to understand even if the question was aimed at Seth.

Kai that yautjan, contemptuous jackass; Joanna noted that many of his kind carried themselves with that 'yautjan arrogance'. He however, could easily call himself the emperor of the high and mighty club; _fucking 'Captain Snooty, Lord of the Ego.'_

Through her clenched teeth she exclaimed "It has a flare for it" … "Don't change the subject. Whose idea was it?"

"You" Seth delivered the answer.

"OH!" _Oh Yeah!_ It was her idea. "Since when do you listen to me?"

"You do we-ll" praised Yin "Good kill… Not eesey. Take head, hide and meat. Show you" he continued as always practical.

"Ehhh It sticks. I don't want to touch it"

"You kill, good…honor"

"It wasn't willing to discuss diplomatic solutions" Joanna voiced while picked the goo out of her hair and shacking her boot to detach the creeping bloodsucker.

"Oomans know not of honor or achie'vement. You cannot term value to life form of in'famy or infe-rio-rity"

Jo stopped her fidgeting and looked at Kai. Those were big words for someone that until now communicated in language of growls and huffs. Once again he did not speak to her, but used basic. Not only that, he just called humans, her included, a bunch of lowlifes.

"You cannot be that conceited?"

He did not respond, instead moved so fast that neither she nor the others got a chance to react. With his left hand he grabbed her by the throat, hauled her up, and slammed against a tree trunk. With his right he extended those sharp wrist blades and bore down toward her head.

Joanna closed her eyes and yelped. She was alive. Forced her eyes open. Kai's soulless mask was glaring from behind the sharp blades embedded on both sides of her head. Tree liquid was pouring down the sides of the pierced timber. He ventured closed pushing the blades a bit further against the protesting groan of the wood. She noticed that his form was weighting her down. The palm around her esophagus was tight enough to bruise but loose enough for her to take shallow breaths; Sensation already familiar. For a second she was disappointed she did not have her pepper spray, but reconsidered. She would have been tempted to use it and unlike before he would have taken the burn and her windpipe.

Jo was alive. The fact alone meant that it was a lesson. One she had already observed and accepted as true; never fuck with Kai. She came to that conclusion all on her own, yet here she was on the receiving end of his limited patience.

Her mouth got her in trouble plenty of times before. No human however, had the strength to pull her apart with his bare hands. Jo knew how to watch her own back. With a bit of marvel she always walked away unharmed. Jo also knew who to trust to watch her back for her. Speaking of which; Seth moved toward, and in response Kai squeezed tighter. Her hands instinctively came up to grab the fleshy noose, but there was no give.

Seth stepped back, the noose loosened. Kai spoke. Not to her, but to the desert snake who once again could do nothing, but wait. Jo hoped his negotiating skills were better than his guardianship skills.

"**You might allow disrespect and insolence. I will not. It should recognize its betters and the place it this society. It is nothing more than a tarei'hasan." **

Seth remained silent. Yin spoke and she hoped it was in her defense.

"**She does not understand"**

"**Sei-i. It does not. There is much it needs to learn if it wants to continue to draw another breath. It is an entertainment for you Setg'syra, but many will not be so amused."**

"Do not disrespect those that can easy take your breath or head" Kai said in basic focusing his attention back on her.

She had a feeling there is more meaning to those words, beyond the standard message of not pissing off Kai. However, at this very moment she was locked by terror and wanted to cry, though it seemed that not only air was in short supply. Her eyes were dry.

He pulled the blades out. They reeled in, first back and narrowed with a quick snap. He nipped both her cheeks creating two horizontal slashes. It hurt, but in her current state of panic it was nothing more than a paper-cut. Jo always, when in danger, distanced herself from the pain to preserve her life.

Than he released her and she dropped to the ground. Jo still was not sure how this entire situation escalated so bad and so fast did. Kai was not human. He was not her guardian, not her friend and not her savior. He could have killed her, but he didn't; perhaps for Seth's sake than hers. He has said: "_Do not take me for kind_". That was a fair warning.

Seth stopped in the line of her vision blocking out the view of the imposing Kai. She lowered her eyes. Her hands were shaking. Small tears fell mixing with her blood. With the return of air so did the water supply. Seth squatted and his palm brushed her cheek. Jo pushed his palm away. She did not need to be patronized. He never did it, and this was not the time to start. Seth was not known for empathy.

Seth handed her a blade "Take head and go"

And she did.

* * *

><p>dhi'rauta – cunning<br>dtai'kai'-dte – fight/battle  
>mei'hswei – brother<br>tarei'hasan – small insect, unworthy opponent


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **You know…

**Note: **Thanks for reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Arka P1<strong>

_Arka_ was not perfect, but to a Trunian it was magic. Joanna came from a dusty and humdrum colony of _Trun_. The only attractions there were the local bars and an occasional shindig. They had aqueducts, but they were not for swimming and water-wheels which were far from Ferris Wheels. _Trun_ was a mineral mining colony. It was not a small colony, but it wasn't a large one either. In about a year one would probably see everyone that stationed there one time or another. And if you ever stumbled drunk out of the '_Ditch_' – local bar and running joke – soon everybody knew and they'd never let you live it down. The colony was not the most pleasing to the eye. There is a limited amount of awe one can get out of a grey open pit. It was impressive if you were visiting. The thick, dark forest floor was full of game and edible plants. The big advantage of _Trun_ was that if anyone ever forgot about it, it would still go on living. It was highly self-sufficient. Even though the settlement could function unaided, and not many could, it was just not pretty to look at or exciting. Joanna always believed it to be the highlight of the word functional.

_Arka_ was nothing like _Trun_. Not just because it was short of a crater, but because it was awarded a view. The first one she had the opportunity to absorb was not of the city itself, but the tropical forest that enclosed it. The landing shelter had retractable walls, two of which were pulled in and she got a good view of the land. The vast bright green jungle was mottled with vibrant colors of the local flora. Joanna observed it with wonder from the high edge of the tarmac. The breeze at this height leveled the thick humidity and heat. Despite the dense forest floor the vegetation appeared buoyant and shimmied with the wind.

Adi walk up to Jo beckoning her to follow. She assumed they were done with customs. _That was fast._ They probably had nothing to declare. With the amount of militia equipment each clan member carried Yautja TSA must be very lenient.

"Come"

"Where's Seth?" Jo asked surprised the leach was not the one in the presence.

"He waits at lifts"

"He sends you to get me?" That was surprising. Even though Jo had spent much of her time with Adi lately, Seth's communication with the younger Yautja was limited.

"H'ko, I say get you" Adi smirked proudly.

"Why not build more than one city?" Jo asked taking one last look at the polychrome jungle. This planet seemed like an ideal place for expansion. Jo would have hated the waste of the local plant life, but humans would never go for the minimum. Not in a place that offered promise of a good life and credits.

"No need. Is a relay. Not many stay. Clans pass. Come for hunts, mates and celebrations. Then, leave. Ships come and go. Jungle is preserve for hunts" Adi explained joining Jo in the observation.

Jo was still baffled that a highly evolved species' main occupation was hunting and gathering. Yautja hardly ever remained dirtside. Unlike humans who sought permanent colonization, yautjas lead mostly nomadic life styles; traveling with clans, stopping for supplies and apparently occasional quickie. If it was up to her, this might have been the first place she'd like to stay.

"Is it always this peaceful?" Jo asked.

"Has storms sometime. Most Sei-i"…"Come Jo. Setg'syra impatient"

"He's always impatient." Jo replied rolling her eyes and Adi smiled.

Seth was waiting as Adi implied. By the lift, his burly arms wrapped in front of his torso, impatient look in his eyes.

"Seth" Jo nodded at him, "_Jackass_" Jo was tempted to say to Kai, but settled for – "Kai" and a nod. He did not nod back. No surprise there.

In the elevator Seth and Adi had a quick conversion after which Adi said to her

"Stay with Setg'syra. Arka not safe for ooman. Many clan. Some do not like ooman"

"Some?" Jo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sei-i" Seth interjected sternly

In Jo's version of that warning it meant that some did not mind and as a result there was a chance at much needed r&r. But, there was no reason to chisel at Seth's serenity. She turned to him and gave him a confirming "mm'kay". She could not hide the crooked smile.

They exited the elevator without Adi. His accommodations were elsewhere.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dishonest creature! She will be difficult Setg'syra."<strong> Kai di'chak announced when they exited the lift. He has noticed the jerk of that fleshy mouth as well and that unconvincing tone. He became quite proficient at reading the expressive female. _Did she think I would not notice?_

"**Sei-i, I have took notice as well" **

"**I suggest you ensure she is sealed in your quarters. Arka is crowded" **

"**I would do so but cannot. She will be blooded at the ceremony. Med'maru requested her presence before it as well." **

"**Does she know?"** Kai di'chak asked jerking his head toward the ooman.

"**About the ceremony?"** Asked Setg'syra slightly confused.

"**I am certainly not asking if she knows about Med'maru's visit. I believe she has attended many of those"** Setg'syra grunted at Kai di'chak's answer. _He could have just said yes._

"**I did not tell her. You think I should?"** He has not contemplated if she should know. It is a great honor. Perhaps she will be more placid after given the good news.

"**I would enjoy greatly seeing the ooman make herself a mockery at the ceremony, but not see you shamed because she does not know her place" **

Setg'syra has not even thought about the formality of the custom. It is a short function and he had attended so many. They have become second nature; although, he should have thought ahead. She was not known for being neither submissive nor agreeable.

"**Sei-i. I will tell her" **

"**There are at least five clans present, there will be many new blooded males, and lots of females. I also suggest speaking to Med'maru about her scent" **

Her distinctive feminine fragrance was decidedly pleasant, but he has never thought of it as an issue to be dealt with so he turned his head in question.

"**It might deter Yautjan females"** Kai di'chak added off hand. Setg'syra could not allow that. It was not often a male had the opportunity to mate. He could not allow such a thing and would have to speak with Med'maru.

Kai di'chak moved down the hall to the adjacent door. **"I will arrive after cleansing. We will go together. Perhaps you can leave your irritating Pet with the Medic and have the Youngblood explain the proceedings. In the meantime we shall have a cup of c'nlip" **

"Seth! Is he stayin next door?" Jo asked with chagrin.

"**Sei-i"** Setg'syra answered. Since the squabble between the two, the ooman did not relish Kai di'chak's presence. She never had, but now she did not even relish his proximity in separate quarters. For Setg'syra it meant one less issue to be concerned with.

* * *

><p>On this side of the rock the panorama was even better than the wilderness. The city was an amazing combination of modern technology and natural design. The one and apparently only city, which was more of a large resort was built on a rock wall. Disparate to the jungle of mosaic in a kaleidoscope the view from her (and Seth's) room was tranquil and sunlit.<p>

The living quarters cascaded down the wall on various levels to the white sand beach. Every terrace was built farther than the one above. As a result it created a fall at just the right angle, guaranteeing every villa a view of the crystal aquamarine water. Buried among those private quarters were public arrangements: baths, temples, halls, libraries, markets. The entire city was placed in a sun filled dramatic bay. The incredible design, however, was not built with human appreciation of aesthetics in mind. Joanna soon found out that the design was created to maximize the usage of light. As she stood on the terrace of their quarter she soon recognized that she was the only one basking in the view. This was the Yautjan version of the word functional. How ironic.

It was impossible to think of a place that looked as alluring as anything, but counterproductive. To humans this would have been a place of leisure and idleness. To all fairness if _Trun_ looked like _Arka _nothing ever would have got done. This was the first time Jo saw a beach; a real beach not the fake holo in the center of Town Hall on _Trun_. Fake things just don't feel and smell right even if they look almost like the real thing. In her travels in the military only _Mekka_ had a beach, but she was there one day and never got a chance to see it. Now she was fixated on the view she'd longed to see. Jo loved everything about it; the sound and smell of the water, the heat of the sun and the breeze tangling her hair. Even the height made her feel elated. She craved futility.

She heard Seth approach from the quarters. He checked out what she was looking at as if assessing a security perimeter. Jo rolled her eyes - No imagination.

Then he leaned in and inhaled. "Ple-ased?"

"Yeah" she gawked at him with disbelief "We're located on an impressive rock formation overlooking the sea. Hells yeah I'm pleased." She spoke as if it should have been obvious. "I'm planning a field trip to the beach."

"H'ko" Seth barked and went inside.

"This is a perfect place for a honeymoon!" Jo said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Then she turned "…and I'm stuck here with you" she quipped. _We'll see about 'No'_.

"Honnnney moon?" Seth tweeted "What is?"

"Something you're not good at." Jo waved off the question with a brush of her hand and a dismissive answer. Seth was not inclined to delve further.

"H'ko time"

"Whatchu talkin' bout?" As if on cue Kai walked from his patio onto theirs because apparently they were connected. Camp Tranquility transformed into Camp Crystal Lake. This place had no doors. It was just open space. She needed to know if there is a way to lock out the terrace, as much as she hated the idea, but Seth's next words changed the topic to something that required priority.

"You blooded today"

"What that means?" Blooded sounded excruciating. Instead of answering he just pointed to the nicely carved out scar on his forehead. _Oh!_ Jo had no intention of doing that.

"Would I get that there?" She said pointing to Seth's mark

"H'ko"

"Oh! Good." She said and sighed in relive

"There" said Seth and pointed at her cheek. _Like hell! _

"No. There is no way in hell I'm carving my face"

"Honor. Kill Kainde Amedha." Jo did understand that this was some kind of honorable thing to be presented, but she was no diplomat. And even if her situation looked worse with every turn she refused to admit that she might spend the rest of her life among these creatures. They looked down on her, and as much as she did not give a fuck, it was not something she wanted to accept. She also did not believe that a burn mark will change that either. She still held high hopes that when opportunity presents itself she will be able to somehow take her leave and go back to her own kind. And when that will happen hiding a large Yautjan stamp of approval will not be the easiest task. She was set on getting laid again and the imprint will not improve her chances. Certainly if the mark came from combat the choice would have been averted, but since she could still fight and refuse she will try.

"There it goes again. That word kind… something. What's that?"

"Black ….hmm" Seth obviously was lacking ooman vocabulary. But, there were only one black something she killed. It was not hard to put the two together. They have mentioned it before, but she was not in her best state of mind at the time and didn't catch on right away.

"The Black creatures on Bumfuck Egypt?"

"Bum…"

Bumfuck – Jo knew what he was about to ask. Seth hated when she interrupted, growled and She wasn't one to interrupt but this conversation strayed off course.

"Yeah, yeah on Raka"

"Nar'raka" he corrected. _Fine_. Not wanting to argue she just tilted her head in agreement.

"So you call those things kind armadas? Armada I could understand, but in no way were they kind."

"Kainde Amedha." He corrected again

He was nit picking today. "Fine" she admitted sharply.

"So since I offed two of those things, in reward I get my face busted?"

He cocked his head. She really chose the wrong source to obtain data.

"I need to speak with Adi or Yin"

"Why?" Seth trilled

"Because Seth, talking with you is … damn near impossible. I need quick answers before I forget what I'm trying to find out." Seth quickly looked at Kai who in response he only snorted. No easy task without a nose. _What was that about?_

"No answers. Blooded" he said again and pointed at her cheek again.

"Let me answer in a language you can understand - Hhhh'coooo" Not only has he controlled every minute of the day, now he wanted to take control of her body. Jo was angry. Even more so when she noticed the stupid smirk on Kai's stupid mug. He was probably celebrating her misery.

* * *

><p>Kai di'chak was amused. He was fully aware that the ooman would not be in high spirits. Only Setg'syra would believe so. He would have been irate of the short notice. She was annoyed at the actual marking rather than lack of preparation. But, that in itself did not surprise him much either. Pyode Amedhas did not understand honor. She was accepted among their kind. Not as much as an equal, but as a valued member. There were only few Pyode Amedhas in history awarded such credit. She was decorated properly. Not just by blunt recognition, in haste on a battlefield.<p>

Setg'syra gave him a quick look. He was asking for assistance, Kai di'chak was not eager to give. Let his mei'hswei struggle. Accepting guardianship was rash and brainless. It was a task Setg'syra was not made for. Since given he was pitiable at it as well. The ooman was bad-mannered, loud and insubordinate. In doing so Kai di'chak was surprised she yet lived. Actually that was incorrect. She was more brisk than Setg'syra. She understood who to avoid. After their recent encounter he made the ballot.

Setg'syra did not understand the danger affixed with the marking. As a blooded she will become eligible for a challenge. That was not the biggest problem. She could not survive a jehdin jehdin, but then again she was a small female. No honored Yautja would ever make a challenge he was sure to easily win. Such would not come with any accolades. Unbloods were allowed to challenge a blooded but the blooded could easily decline the unfair challenge. The only Yautja to make such dare might be a Youngblood. That did not keep the ooman out of harm's way, especially with her lack of subordination. Yet it would not press her to a challenging circle.

She will also obtain more privileges and most importantly, as a blooded female, she will be given the allowance to choose and decline a mate even if she cannot produce young. Yautja females had no blooding requirement. Any other species gained the ability to decline a male by being blooded. All spelled trouble for Setg'syra. Any male interested in the female might approach Setg'syra with a challenge first. Setg'syra will have to face challenges over a female he does not wish to mate – Quite amusing. If she does, however, choose a mating partner Setg'syra will have no say and hope she will not be harmed. Males might not be gentle. There was also the possibility a male could approach directly and she might not be interested. Her declination may possibly not be received well, males can be persistent and the female is in short supply of tact. She was also badly versed in the yautja way of mating and courtship. Misunderstandings were inevitable.

Also, the problem was Setg'syra's knowledge on other clans. The grand rules stood for all, but guidelines, practices, and tastes differed among clans greatly. Setg'syra was young and never lived among any other clan. He hunted with other clan members rarely as well. His was still freshly honored. There was no telling the reactions she might stir.

Kai di'chak could not wait to see Setg'syra's reaction if a male approaches. There will be plenty of hormonal youngbloods looking for a female. It was possible Ad'zin would attempt to court the ooman. He squandered plenty of time in her presence. If not, he could preposition the female just to see Setg'syra's awareness of his predicament. There was no risk in it. He was not interested, and she was too afraid of him to let him near.

His grin grew wider as Med'maru and Ad'zin entered the quarters.

* * *

><p>Jo's attempt at weaseling her way out of the blooding was futile. She did manage to negotiate change of the mark's location. Instead of her cheek, the mark will be engraved into her shoulder. She'll take what she can get. Doc was quite upset she did not want what he defined as 'glory'. Not wanting to insult him anymore than she already has, she just explained she felt she was not worthy, which was a flat out lie. In response Doc, Seth and Adi confirmed that she most definitely in fact was worthy. This only proved they were all absolutely oblivious to well executed libel. Until this very moment nearly every Yautja she came in contact with quickly picked up on what she was feeling. Yet, no one picked up on her untruthfulness. Except for Kai that seamed skeptical, but he wasn't speaking so who gives a fuck.<p>

Yautja were very in tune to physiological changes in the body. When a person lied those changes occurred as well, but in this situation there were plenty of elements that worked against their heightened senses. Jo was already in a state of high alertness and stress, any more or less were too small to be detected. Yet, most of all Jo was a brilliant liar when she wanted to, bordering on sociopathic. This was an angle she could use in the future. Right now she averted insulting some of these large creatures.

Doc and Adi explained the proceeding and Jo decided she can handle that. Then, Doc pulled out a small funny looking device and gave it to her. He explained that it was a translator. It will pick up on all the Yautja dialect and attached to her ear convert it into Basic. It was not permanent. She could fasten it on or take it off at any time. Doc explained that it was developed in a lab some years ago by a group of scientist working with humans. Jo wanted to inquire about those humans, but Doc just waved her questions off. The converter was created as a communication aid for the human. It was not perfect and will not be able to gather words from multiple sources. If more than one Yautja would be talking at the same time, the translator will jumble the words, picking them out one at a time. It wasn't a big kink because Yautjas did not tend to engage in shouting matches. This device will only aid her understanding. She wished they could have done something about Seth's understanding as well. Doc also cautioned not to expose it to direct moisture.

With the translator attached to her ear Doc asked

"**How is that?" **

Joanna flinched, her hair stood on and end, her skin was covered with goosebumps. It was interesting sensation. She heard Doc's voice rapidly followed by formal 'basic'. The tone of the translator was also computerized and held no emotion. There was more to speech than meaning, but it was better than nothing.

"Tickles" she said giggling like a loon.

She noticed they were all staring at her, even Kai who hardly ever found anything about her worth his interest. Why was he even here? He always evaded her like the plague. Seth moved closed reached out and soother his palm over her upper arm. It was obvious they never seen this reaction from a human. And it must have fascinated them, because Yautja's did not have a touchy feely side. Before anyone asked she simply stated

"Human skin is very sensitive. Some things make it crawl"

When Doc and Seth simultaneously cocked their heads to the side she realized she did not explain herself well so she added

"Well not crawl. Just tingle" _Great job 'Encyclopedia Britannica'. _

"**Does it hurt?"** Asked Doc in his language and the translator once again picked his words and zinged her ear. She giggled again and goosebumps returned in full effect.

"No. It's actually quite pleasant"

"**How is sound connected to your skin?"** asked Seth.

"Well… It's not the perception of words more the vibration it's causing. The skin is very sensitive and subtle touches affect it that way."

"**Is it the ear area that is affected?"**

"That too… Goosebumps can appear no matter where is the place of origin of the touch, but there are areas more sensitive than others."

"**What areas?"** Adi ventured curiously.

"Ear, neck, scalp …other" she stated courtly

"**What other?" **

"Other…um… more sensual parts"

"**Sens-ual?"** Asked Seth. _One track mind._

"Yes" Jo stated simply.

"**Sens-ual?" **

"You don't need to know."

"**Ne-ed to knowww"** Was his declarative response. How did this conversation change direction?

"NO! It's on the need to know basis and you don't need to know"… "Besides it doesn't have to be a touch. It can be a breeze or something… cold."

"**The air current can cause such reaction?"** Doc's question brought this exchange back on track.

"Yes, as I said human skin is very sensitive and it only happens when the origin is subtle, delicate." That explained also why they never seen such reaction. Talking about subtle or delicate with a yautja was like having a talk with a watch dog on financial security.

"If we lower the volume or adjust the balance of sound and minimize the vibration my body will adjust and stop reacting. See …" she said showing her arm to the inspecting eyes "it only lasts a short time"

Doc took the converter and passed it to Adi. He adjusted the volume and as she suspected the effect the devise was causing stopped.

Seth gave her more rags to wear for this blooding ritual and added.

"**Take Kainde Amedha blade" **

_Blade? Were they expecting trouble?_ "What kind of a party is this?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Same as always. I own nothing …

**Note: **I apologize for the mistakes. But I keep finding them and just ran out of steam to continue checking.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Arka P2<strong>

Jo's idea of lovely vacation was sunbathing on the beach, with a fruity-umbrella-decorated drink in hand and maybe a day at the spa. Nowhere in there could she include self-mutilation.

The ceremony was stressful. Although she got the rundown from Doc and Adi she had no idea what was her role in it. As it turns out her part was to get painfully scorched with acid. She was instructed to take in stride and she did. Not a whine. Jo really wasn't that tough. When she was in her quarters getting ready she got hopped up on painkillers she was hiding in her haversack. Until now she had no use for them because Doc attended to her every aching whimper and he had the good stuff. She asked him for some, but he responded with '_Blooding is a test of endurance_'; Easy to say for someone with a rhinoceros-thick hide. Apparently for the yautjas it was all about the pain and the mark was only a souvenir.

After four _Mors_ pills, which was a new military's favorite drug of choice, she would have allowed them to carve out her face as well. Good that she negotiated details prior to the big event.

Her clothes were nice. They were not as skimpy as the scraps she got from Seth most of the time. Halter style top tied around the neck exposing her stomach. The braided wide ties stretched from a high-placed midsection belt that made the top look more like a shirt then a swimsuit. The bottom fitted low on her hips. The skirt was asymmetrical with handkerchief hem points centered front and back. It was cut on the sides very high up her thigh allowing for easy maneuvering. Surprisingly in golden, chai-spice colors it was very tasteful. Joanna made two low braids. One of each side of the head, a la Pocahontas. There were no shoes included. Jo was told that nobody wore any, but again she was not a yautja and the rock floors scrapped her feet so she put on her shower flops.

The ceremony itself was not over exuberant and her role was to walk up to the big gray alien presenting him her homemade shank created from the Satan's tail, and allowing that very large and clumsy-looking creature to carve her shoulder. Without _Mors _she'd be half way to China at that very moment. Yet, the drug did its job and she was high as a kite and willing to slice it herself if only he'd let her.

The acid engraver was indifferent through the entire process. Yin told her before that the boss's decision to cut Jo up was confirmed after watching the vid footage Yin made. The boss was the handle Jo gave the ship's chief yautja. The recording apparently was more important than giving her a hand with the creatures set on annihilation. Yet, after _Mors_ Jo was very forgiving.

Seth looked proud. If he'd only know how numb she was at that moment he wouldn't have been. Jo could not believe he did not notice that she was moving in slow motion; maybe because it might have been only in her head. Although Jo's inhibition and sensitivity was affected her awareness was not. She noticed Kai staring with his head cocked to the side and she stuck out her tough at him before squeezing between Seth and Yin. Kai eyes squinted slightly and his mandibles clicked. He definitely noticed she was not in her right state of mind. Jo did not care; the dance to present the new available males was starting and she was looking forward to that. She was excluded for obvious reasons.

The blooding ritual was done in a different chamber of a large structure located in the center of the rock city. The dance took place in an enormous hall once again overlooking the water edge. There were three fire pits and around each young males were gathered in what she assumed was a version of a dance. Jo was disappointed because the so-called danced included a few steps and some chest beating to the rhythm of the drums, and the rhythm was not really a dancer. It was more of a fighting routine rather than what a human would consider a dance. It was interesting at the beginning, but it became monotone. Her drug induced mind checked out.

She sighed and leaned against Seth refocusing her attention on the beach spanning behind the performance. She heard Seth's beaded locks clank and felt them sway against her scalp. She looked up. He was looking at her. Yautjas don't lean against each other. Unlike humans they do not touch much.

"You want me to move?"

Seth looked at Doc, and he in turn shook his head, clicking away at the electronic devise in his hands. Jo already figured he was often taking notes on her behavior. Doc did that around Adi sometimes, when she did something he deemed of interest. As if she was a wild squirrel he did not want to spook.

"**H'ko"** Seth answered taking Doc's advice

"**You do not find the dance enticing?"** the translator most definitely made this communication easier. At any other time he would just blurt out disjoint words which she would have to decipher.

Jo shrugged "I was expecting something else"

"**What would that be?" **

"I dunno…vertical expression of horizontal desires…the forbidden dance…I guess" She then imagined yautjas dancing the can-can and snorted.

After the performance the food was served. Even during the celebration the younger yautjas were eating at a different table than the rest; like a version of the kiddy table.

Soon after was when it all went to shit.

A hefty yautja stepped up to Seth shoved him roughly on the shoulder and then pointed to Jo. He was not from their ship. She knew that because his burn markings were different and on the wrong side of the head. Joanna analyzed the day's events trying to piece together a time she might have got in this one's way. She did not recollect anything.

Seth got up and Jo wondered if the other male might change his mind, because Seth was almost a head taller and the shove he gave in return had the other male backed a few steps.

Jo turned to her right and asked "What just happened?" She looked at Kai, checked herself and turned the other way to Yin and repeated the question, but did not get an answer. She glanced at Kai who was clearly amused. She did not understand what about this brawl was funny.

The male spread his arms and bellowed a roar and Seth responded in kind. They circled each other and 'Boom Goes the Dynamite!' The other male Jo decided to dub guy-who's-about-to-get-his-ass-handed-to-him because just as she suspected Seth made a quick work of him. He turned the male into a yautjan mop. Jo also noted how much more vicious Seth was in a real bout in comparison to training where he still controlled some of his aggression.

Many cheered. Seth looked like he came back from a light jog. He was also uncannily cheerful. Kai looked smug. Yin looked proud. She glanced at Adi from across the room and he seemed angry. The male on the ground looked like a fluorescent puddle, but his chest was heaving and she assumed he was alive. Jo on the other hand was sitting up strait, her heart hammered in her chest, drugs evaporated and she blinked in confusion.

Usually when you see something like this you'd have to pay admission or somebody would get arrested. There wasn't even time to throw in a towel or take bets.

Seth returned and sat next to her. He spread his large form leaned his back on the table and rested both elbows on the same table top.

"Wha'd I do?" Joanna asked confused. She would think that if she has done something he'd a least be glaring daggers at her. _What was going on?_

"**Nothing"** Seth answered courtly **"I was challenged."**

"Challenged?" Jo's face twisted in misunderstanding. "Why?"

"**You"** _Me!_ "Wha'd I do?"

Seth looked at her courtly and grunted. Jo was about to ask more, but suddenly Seth's posture got ridged and those tresses of his rose. She followed his line of vision and noticed a large Yautja approaching. It was different from most, but then again she has seen few of these today and she quickly summarized that it's a female. And she just now evaluated her observations and came to a decision that females apparently were usually slightly bigger. This one was large as well. There were telltales that she was a she. Despite her large size she was lighter in her step. Her hips were wider or rather her waist narrower. Her boobs were small, but still modestly covered. All in all everything one would expect from a female. Girlfriend also liked her bling. She had so many trinkets she looked like a Christmas tree. The female was still not what one would expect from the word feminine. She was quite muscular and hefty.

"**Isn't that the most beautiful female you have ever seen?**" Seth asked not taking his eyes off of the mammoth approaching.

"Um…aaa…define – beautiful "

"**Regal, statuesque, broad-shouldered and stout"**

"Ohh… then in that case she's a real smitten kitten" Jo answered slightly unsure.

When the female reached Seth he got up inflating his chest. All he needed was a soundtrack. Something on the lines of: "_I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic…"_ Jo snickered through her nose at the thought.

The female looked at Jo and Jo cut the background music short.

"**Does she please you?"…"She looks small, week and pitiful" **

"Heeeejjjj! I might be small, but am kindof a big deal" Jo protested. Both Seth and the yautjan bitch ignored her.

"**Please me?"** Seth asked seeking meaning.

"**Is it not why you keep her?"**

Even Jo could pick up on that train of thought, but Seth seemed utterly confused. _He can't possibly be this thick_. But in fact as it appeared he was. _This bitch is giving him ideas_.

"**You have not considered that soft flesh to relieve tension after a hunt?"** Jo stood there her mouth open. She wanted to rip her eyes out. If only she could reach. Jo had no words and turned to Seth who in turn just stood there.

"**I have seen your fight. I see many scars. I asked others who heard of you and your achievements are impressive honored warrior. I assumed it helps when stress relief is so easily available."**

_What am I a Baden-Baden resort_? Jo thought. Yet she was shocked enough to be unable to produce words.

"**I have not considered such a possibility"** Seth finally replied taking a glance at the ooman in question. Not what Jo would expect him to say, but at least he found his tongue. Jo realized those cogs in his brain were turning. The hamsters oiled the wheels.

"**Come Setg'syra"** The female said and pushed roughly on his chest. **"You have impressed me. I shall see your trophies" **

Seth perked up at that and followed the ogress for the first time leaving Jo behind. Joanna rolled her eyes relived that the ugly wench's angle was not her. The female worked to assert her dominance. In her effort she tried very hard to make Jo look like a squishy pressure vault. She put so much energy into staking her claim that Jo actually smiled. It made the female look ungraceful, and even jealous. Perhaps not human this-is-my-man jealous, but more of a yautjan I'm-better-than-you kind of jealous. The only problem with the female's logic was the assumption that Jo would want Seth. _Hey girlfriend. You can have him. Better yet, keep him._ A smirk crept across Jo's lips. It was interesting that such a proud and formidable female as the yautja were believed to be, was so petty and crude. Adi once explained that the females were in charge of many aspects of the species life. Since they were, Jo expected the females to be less…well…catty.

"**You seem satisfied"** Adi said from besides her. Joanna didn't notice him approach and flinched.

"Oh Yeah!" Jo confirmed with a twist of her lip and wiggle of her brow.

"**What is the source?"**

"Seth went to get laid"

"Laid?" Adi thrilled

"Yeah, you know sex."

"**And that pleases you"** He inquired surprised.

"I'm hoping he'll be less crabby when he comes back"…"and if she eats him I'm keeping his crib"

"**I thought humans do not share mates"**

_Mates? _Jo did not consider Seth a mate. "Most don't, but Seth is not my mate. Not in a carnal manner"

"**He is a worthy male. Is he not?"**

"Oh sure" she said unconvincingly "He's not my type"

Adi considered her words for some time, while they walk to the buffet table and Jo grabbed herself a plate. Then suddenly he asked** "What is your type?"**

"Cheess Adi. I don't know…human"

"**Would you not consider a Yautja?"**

"Why?... Are you volunteering?" Jo teased. Adi looked at her in thought. She did not want to hear an answer to that question so she quickly added shortly "Not today". Waved her hand and snorted.

"**You are a blooded female. You can choose a mating partner. Especially on a Chiva celebration" **

"Why is that?"

"**This is the day of the first mating for the newly blooded"**

"Well, I hope you weren't planning on sacrificing an Ooman virgin"…"Because there'll be no rain this year" she smiled.

Adi cocked his head to the side and she added "I don't fill the prerequisite"

He nodded **"You are a female and Ooman you do not have such a requirement. Only males are obligated to stay pure until they prove themselves" **

"Pewww" Jo said and swept her forearm across her head emphasizing relief. Then she realized what he admitted to.

"Wait! Adi! Weren't you just blooded?"

"**Sei-i"**

Jo smirked …"I can't believe you're a virgin."…"Why are you standing here with me? If I was you I'd be on my second orgasm"

"**You speak of pleasure so freely" **

"Umm…I didn't know it was a secret" she whispered.

"**It is not … yet"** Jo cut him off "Adi for fuck sake I don't need the cultural pep talk. Are you nervous?"

"**H'ko. I am a Yautja"** Which Jo already knew meant he would not admit it even if he would have been nervous.

Jo looked around her "Look" she said jerking her chin toward one of a few females still remaining. One of them was looking in their direction. "That is a good looking Yautja female ogling you from over there"

"**I believe her to be watching you"** he replied after looking in the female's direction

"She's not my type either" Jo snorted

"**That is not what I implied."** Adi defended **"It would have been…"** Jo had to cut him short again.

"It was a joke Adi." He lifted his mandibles in a smile.

"Are you stalling?" Jo asked

"**H'ko. I do not wish to leave you alone. It is not safe" ** Adi explained rather weekly.

"I'm a big girl. Besides I am blooded now, nobody will dare mess with me"

"**The mark will increase the number of challengers and suitors."**

"Then why the fuck would you brand me?" This mark did not appear to be a good idea to begin with. Jo could only wonder what other surprises it would include. She should have asked more questions. For now she only shrugged and sat down digging into her food.

"**It increases your value"**

"Is that why she's staring at me?" Jo asked after swallowing

"**H'ko. Most females never see an ooman. She is merely curious." **Adi looked in the female direction. **"She is also quite young, that is why she has not yet chosen a male"**

"Or maybe she is annoyed that you are speaking with me. I think we might have a brawl coming and I don't think I can take her. So the best solution is for you to go over there and defuse the situation."

"**I cannot leave you alone, besides it is the female that picks out the male"** He responded and Jo got a strange feeling of regret.

"I think that if she would want to choose a male, she would have already done so. Maybe she's waiting for a male with cojones"

"**With what?"**

"I don't know much bout your ways and all, but I know you like challenges. Sooo… maybe she is waiting for a male to approach her instead." She really didn't know much about the yautja mating rituals, but Jo believed it was worth a try. "Besides look" she said and pointed to a green fellow sitting at the fire pit eating. "There's Doc. I'll sit with him." She gave confirming smile, got up and strolled toward the fire. Jo took a look back and noticed Adi hesitating glancing from her towards the female and finally making a decision to walk up to the yautjan female.

"What's up Doc?" Jo sat next to the large being, which gave her a surprised look. He stopped eating and glanced around the room.

"**Where is Setg'syra?"**

"It's a long story. Let's just say that when he comes back he should be less constipated"

She smiled, but Doc was not amused. Jo was about to ask what are his plans for the evening when Kai sat down next to Doc. She shut her mouth.

"**I believed you to be with a female?"** Doc asked surprised.

"**I was"**

"Short temper, short fuse" Jo mumbled under her breath and Kai seemed not to hear it and just continued.

"**I will go to my quarters and then I will leave to see Ja'ila"**

"**Take Jo back, I will leave soon. She should not be here alone."** Doc inquired and Kai nodded with a rude grunt obviously not happy.

"Hell No." Jo objected "I'll take my chances with the Devil I don't know"

"**You can go back alone. Do you know where your accommodations are**?" It was late, she was tired and she had no idea where her room was or Seth. She gave Kai a quiet "fine" and left with Kai, hopping that when morning came someone would at least look for her body.

As it turned out no search party was needed. Jo got to her room without bodily harm and Seth was not there, which was actually quite good because she hoped not to walk in on two Yautjas doing it. On the way she and Kai stayed as far from each other as confides of any space allowed and did not exchange any words, including good-buys.

The next morning Adi came all chipper to pick Jo up to go to a market. By late afternoon Jo was back and Seth was nowhere to be found. She did not want to stay in the room. So, she got the wrist locating devise and decided to find Seth on her own. And the electronic bugger worked like a charm. The yautjan lojack lead Jo to a local watering hole.

From a distance she recognized the three stooges, and marched confidently towards them. She slipped on the bench next to Seth. All three of them gawked at her in shock.

"**How did you departure the quarters? I have fastened the locks."** The translator picked every word and turned sounds to something coherent.

"You have, but he hasn't." Jo answered with a smile motioning her chin toward Kai.

"**You have entered my quarters?"** Kai countered. He was so stunned he was not able to pull off being angry convincing enough.

"Relax, your diary is safe" Jo knew he'd act like this, but she had to admit she used his door. With his attention to detail he'd notice the misplacement of dust particles anyway.

It was evident he wanted to say more so before he could scramble his thoughts or weapons she quickly added "Mama needs a cocktail".

"**How did you find me?"** Seth asked and both Yin and Kai looked at him and then at Jo's wrist as if the answer was obvious to everyone except for him. She snorted "Yellow Pages" then smiled.

"What do you think?" she said and waved her wrist in from of his face. "The device works both ways and Adi added 'basic', so now I will always know where you are. How you like them apples?"

"**Apples?"** Seth trilled. Yin digested meanings in his mind and Kai was plotting bloody murder. In Kai's estimation that would probably be appropriate punishment for trespassing. At this moment who cared about apples. His anger then dissipated – _Interesting_.

"Not important. I was planning to go to the beach and then the little squabble in the evening yesterday got me thinking that it's probably not the best idea to go alone."

Jo has reevaluated her original plan of going to the beach and having Seth find her later on. She analyzed that since the Yautja last night picked on Seth because of something she did it was not a wise decision to throttle on her own.

"I know what you going to say 'No'. She continued. So look, I went to the market with Adi and picked a few things. Made myself a new shirt. Look." She said showing Seth her tank "Adi helped". The tank had words sawed into them. It read 'H'ko H'ko Bad Ooman'. "This will save you so much time Seth" He just look at it. "It's a joke" Jo explained.

"**She is mocking you Setg'syra"** Kai interrupted her pitch.

"Am not…" Jo opposed, although she was making a jibe at Seth. "It's more a mock at me". She turned to Yin looking for support, but that is not where it came from.

"**It is quite clever"** It was Jo's turn to be caught off balance. Kai was the last person from whom she expected endorsement. Sensing her trepidation he added **"Do not get accustom to it" **

"I would not dare" Since she got the translator she was able to discover a few details she has not noticed with the language barrier. For example Yin preached way too much. He did not have much of a sense of humor and most things out of his maw were lectures of great importance. Seth was his contrary. Half the shit he said was ludicrous. Kai was one fucking puzzle of a thousand pieces. He scared the living daylights out of her. But then since she got the translator it became evident that he understood more than she had given him credit for, and since he did, why was she still alive?

"**It might be unwise. Some might see it as a sign of ridicule"** _Did he take everything too serious or what?_

"I'm just making peace with Seth"

"**I did not know we were not at peace"** Seth observed.

"Welll…no…we are not, not at peace… wait…what I mean to say is…"

"**What do you want ooman?"** Kai cut her short.

"I need someone to come with me to the beach…"

"**H'ko"** Seth said but added **"I am having c'nlip with my mei'hsweis".** The translator sometimes refused to translate some words. It was either a glitch of the devise or a lack of translation. She'd ask another time.

"OK, see I thought of that. I will join you for a …whacha drinkin?" Jo asked extending her neck and spine to look inside of Seth's cup.

"**C'nlip**" Seth answered.

"Catnip?" Jo scrunched her face. "Anyway I will join you for some catnip and then you can take me to the beach"

"**You cannot drink c'nlip"** Seth said **"It is too strong"**

"**I do not believe it would be safe for your wellbeing"** provided Yin

"Hey! Yin, are you a medic?"

"**H'ko, most certainly not" **

"Then take a break fountain of all knowledge" Yautja were often oblivious to sarcasm. Not all and not always, but Yin was most certainly. He probably thought it was a compliment.

"I will have some catnip"

"mm'kay" Seth responded and slid his cup in her direction. Wrapped his large arms in front of his torso and leaned against the back of the bench. This was too easy Jo thought. Nothing ever was this easy with Seth. She gave Kai a tentative look from across the table, trying to penetrate his thought, but he did not give any away. Then she turned her head toward Yin and he shook his large noggin in a definite 'no'. Jo decided she could not back down now. She'd look like a chicken. She might be scared of a physical confrontation, but she's never backed down from a reasonable drinking challenge.

"Fuck it" she stated before taking a swig. She swallowed and immediately regretted the decision. The sharp liquor burned a path from her mouth down her stomach. Her eyes watered, she coughed, opened her mouth and fanned it with her hands; anything to stop the sensation. All three yautjas were laughing.

"What the hell is that: gasoline?"

Jo was not a quitter. As soon as the sensation passed she reached for Seth's cup again. He took it away **"H'ko"** Jo tsked and then stuck out her bottom lip like a hurt puppy. "Stop mothering"

"**I ordered you one"** Jo perked up "You did? When?" She did not notice anything.

"**During your – episode"** Seth answered with a laugh.

"**I must remind you this is not wise. I do not think she should drink a whole cup" **Yin lectured visibly concerned.

"**I know. Her drink will be deluded with the juice from the Naxa fruit"** Seth answered **"I am not a complete fool you take me for"** he raised his mandibles.

The drink arrived promptly, brought by a scrawny looking yautja. She took a much more careful sip and then a heftier one. It was much softer than the original. She licked her lips and caught Kai staring at her mouth. He met her eyes and she was about to stick her tong at him, but the still healing slashes on her cheeks started itching and she discarded the thought and looked at the other two present.

"So, whatcha talking about?"

"**Sharing stories"** Yin provided an answer jarring at her reaction from the drink she was holding.

"UUUUU great. I have one…" Jo said excitedly.

"**Obviously you do."** She cocked her eyebrow at Kai.

"**I am most assured it is not stories you are in short amount of. You always have much to say" **Jo decided to ignore the jerk's comment and instead directed her question to the remaining table members. "Would you like to hear it?"

"**sei-i"** Seth confirmed and Jo said "Can you say that again?" Seth cocked his head and repeated.

"**sei-i" **

"Again" Jo asked huskily, but this time Seth growled annoyed. "Sorry" She grinned "I don't hear it from you a lot. I like that sound. It's almost – pleasurable" Seth smiled and repeated the word **"sei-i".** It was deeper and softer at the same time.

Kai huffed irritated, wrapped his arms and rearranged his position.

"OK, OK, Story" Jo laughed "Relax, I'm just kidding"

She told her short story from time to time taking a sip of the drink provided.

"So, there was a little bird. All alone it walked a large field. It was a very cold, cold winter. Everything was frozen and the bird had no strength left in him to fly. Within hours the feathered creature got very cold as well and just when he was at the end of his strength and the heat was leaving his body a cow came along and pooped on him." All three creatures looked at Jo with creased brows. She ignored and continued "The birdy should have been mad, but wasn't because the poop was warm and suddenly he felt warmer and then the bird started twittering happily. A nearby fox heard the bird, followed the sound, and when he found the bird he pulled the bird out of the poop and ate him. The end"

They all stared and Yin was the first to speak **"Is **poop** excrement?"** he asked.

"Yes" Jo confirmed sharply.

"**That is the worse story I have ever heard"** Yin finally summarized and Jo burst out laughing.

"It's not the story that matters. It's the lessons it teaches"

"**Are you saying there is valuable information in this pointless tale?"** Kai asked in doubt.

"Of course. Why would I tell you such a bad story if there was nothing to learn from it. Lesson number one" Jo said and raised a finger "Not everyone that treats you like shit is your enemy" She rose her second finger "Lesson number two: When you're in shit up to your ears don't chirp" and she extended her thumb "Lesson number three: Not everyone that gets you out of shit is your friend… And my daddy thought me that."

Jo smiled and the rest of the table fell silent. Until Seth said: **"I liked it"**

Kai then said **"Some are exactly what they appear to be"** and Jo just shrugged.

"**We were in point of fact sharing hunting stories."** Yin added.

He told his hunting story of some beast in a desert place and Jo kept listening and sipping her drink, then another. This stuff was strong and she was woozy and giddy and then in the middle of Yin's tale she said "The fox was hunting" Jo did not realize it was out of her mouth before it did.

"**Are you well?"** Seth asked

Jo nodded "I feel funnn-ay" she squinted her eyes and upturned the corners of her mouth in a grin. It was the second time in two days that she was a mess. She heard Kai huff turned to him a said "You need to get a kitten or a baby penguin. I can never see a baby penguin and not feel all happy inside"

He did not get angry. He was most likely confused because Jo was not making any sense.

"**I think she is drunk"** Seth stated moving a misplaced lock of hair from her face.

Jo folded her arms on top of the table and rested her head on them; suddenly feeling the heaviness of her head weighting her down. "You think" she mumbled. Her feet kicked above the floor. Before she realized she was sleeping.

Setg'syra only half listened to the other accounts Yin'thar was telling. He was pondering a different decision since the conversation with Fe'ia.

"**I have decided to mate with Jo"** He interrupted no longer able to contain his rapid thoughts. In returned receiving a stunned look from him closest brothers.

"**This is not a wise decision"** Setg'syra was expecting resistance and Yin to be the first to object.

"**The female yesterday made me wonder. The males challenge came as a surprise as well. And today another male offered his chakt-ra in exchange for Jo. I never believed that such a thing is possible. After all, she is quite delicate."** Setg'syra continued and looked at the sleeping ooman.

"**It is possible. Yet, why would you want to?"** Yin'thar continued questioning.

"**I am curious. I like mating. I also found out from the male that he had an ooman female. Bred by Yaujas, but he claimed the experience is very satisfying"** Seth explained making the idea that much appealing.

"**She is not bred. She is feral"** Yin continued.

"**Sei-i, that just makes it more challenging."** He noticed Kai di'chak was watching him yet said nothing so he inquired.

"**You have not said a thing?"**

"**Interesting"** Kai di'chak responded and took a sip from his cup. Setg'syra did not know if to take that as an agreement or dismissal. It was obvious his mei'hswei was unwilling to contribute his thoughts, so he did not force an answer. Kai di'chak would not give one if he has not done so already.

"**I will start by showing her my trophies"**

* * *

><p>chakt-ra - Hunter's Disc<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I apologize for the long break. Sometimes time is not in my corner. Also I have bunch of stuff written in ink and they were in disarray of single pages and post-its. I did not know what was there so I had to put it in word. That took a bit of time. This story is rated M and not just because of my latin. I will change direction a bit and it will get darker. I know some are probably waiting for the steamy scenes. I do have them planned, actually at least one is already written, but patients. I will change my angle a bit. I think it is needed. Also I see different views of who should be Jo's male friend and I had someone in mind from the beginning so I hope you will forgive me if this was not who you were rooting for. I am interested on who you think it should be. I don't think I will change my direction, but it might provide me with ideas. You know the characters: Yin, Seth, Kai, Doc, Adi, Var, H'dla-de. I'm doing a survey

Also if you see bold letters you know it is yautja speaking in their language. Jo can understand, because of the translator unless I say otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Deadly Misinterpretations <strong>

For the entire afternoon Jo decided to mess with Doc and Adi about their ooman findings. She has been fed up of being their little pet project. Jo never got to go to the beach on Arka, which was really partially her fault, but nevertheless she'd been sulking ever since. Joanna woke up from the drunken state already in space. Since then Jo's time was occupied with Doc's and Adi's experiments. Most of them were on the lines of subject questions. Today they tested Jo's sensitivity to temperature. Nothing extreme, they were interested in the minimum rather than maximum perception. She decided to have a little fun. Jumped at moment she felt nothing, sat immobile pretending she can't sense a damn thing when the stimuli was at its highest. She said cold when it was hot and hot when it was cold. They'd catch on at some point and would have to start over. It was still better then training with Seth.

The exercise routines they engaged in were always about Seth showing her that he was stronger as if it still required any confirmation. He also acted a bit strange. Nothing major; Every time he won their little 'spar' he would linger longer before releasing her. She also caught him staring from time to time. From the training Jo got nothing of use, except maybe for the confirmation that she will never be able to win over Seth in a physical match. The only advantage from the workout was her physique, rapidly getting trimmer. She has never been in better shape. Not even during military training.

Just at a time when Adi finally caught on her game of sensory cat and mouse and Doc growled irritated at the lost day of work, Seth rushed in.

"Go" Joanna wondered why, despite the translator he insisted on using basic, especially since he was not learning any new words.

"Since you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?"

They walked through the corridors and to her surprise it became clear they were walking in the direction of their quarters.

"So wa'sup?" Jo was sure they would be heading in the direction of the gym.

"Show you" Seth answered in his classic non-informative manner.

"Show me. Hmm… Aight"

As she suspected they walked into their own quarters. As soon as they entered Seth headed for the door that was always locked. _Oh! Goodie!_ She was always curious as to what was inside. Joanna knew the lock was resistant to anyone that would try to pry it open; because she tried.

The access panel swished aside exposing the entrance and Seth stood on the side with his chest inflated; like that day she gave him a compliment on his sparring session. Joanna decided to go in and take a look at what got him all gloating.

The small cabin was filled with bones, mostly skulls. They were all mounted on two of the four walls. The third had weapons of various design. She looked back at Seth, whose massive form took the space of the door frame and wall number four.

"Seth, I heard about keeping skeletons in your closet, but I think this would classify as too verbatim"

In retort he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh sweetie! I'm no one to judge, but you need a different hobby. I mean taxidermy is better than this" She gestured all around her.

"Not like?" he thrilled as ever surprised.

"Like?" She choked "You are projecting a serial killer vibe here. I mean…" she broke and picked up a skull that looked distinctively human. She turned it in her hands, rubbed the unblemished surface with her thumb "this…um… is really well done and…you are very talented, but it gives me the mollies and I live with ya"

Seth kept quiet so she continued, putting the artifact back from where she took it stretching once again to her tip toes to reach the hook.

"…I mean …do you also keep eyeballs in jars?"

Seth deflated and looked even more confused. Speechless and for the first time he appeared defeated, or perhaps angry. Jo felt she might have offended her not so gracious host and took a stab at salvaging the situation.

"Ok, Obviously I don't know you all that well. I don't know what you are going to do with it all" she exhaled "Perhaps you are a huge fan of Halloween or plan to open a Museum of Natural History. What Im trying to say …whatever makes you happy"

Jo gave Seth a hearty and hopefully convincing smile and padded him on his upper arm with much less certainty. Then, she squeezed between him and the door frame desperately escaping the house of horrors.

No sooner than she was out she shook violently, turned back to say more, but Seth was already closing the door to his 'arts and crafts' galley and before she got to express any supplementary thoughts he stormed off, visibly upset.

_That could have been handled better_. She thought. Jo really was no one to judge on what yautja did in their spare time. Perhaps it relaxes Seth like knitting. She would have been much more at ease if her roommate's man cave was filled with sweaters and scarves.

Jo sighed and decided that she should talk to Adi about this situation, maybe find a way to apologize for the unintentional offense.

* * *

><p>Ad'zin listened to Jo intently. At first he was stunned and disturbed. He has not suspected that such warrior as Setg'syra would have been interested in mating with an ooman. His sense of dismay followed, but when her story came to an end he could not control the chortle.<p>

"What's so funny?"

How can he explain that with her misunderstanding of Setg'syra's intentions she not only rejected him as a mate, but also kept Ad'zin's flame of mating the ooman alive? In his attempt at luring Jo to his interest Ad'zin has not been as blatant as Setg'syra and therefore her disinterest was not formal. She also engaged more physical contact with him than she has with Setg'syra. The first time she padded his bicep with a delicate touch he nearly propositioned her further, but she also immediately occupied herself with another distraction. He reasoned that it might not have been suggestive. Yautja females touched males only when offended or aroused. She appeared to be neither. He added the information to his notes and stressed to navigate carefully as not to end up in the same situation as Setg'syra.

Ad'zin was aware that she did not truly reject Setg'syra, but purely misunderstood his purpose. It was also definite that Setg'syra was too senseless to know the difference. The only reason that Ad'zin, himself has not shown Jo his trophies was due to the fact that he had none, except for the recently acquired Kainde Amedha th'syra. Since she has killed the Kainde Amedha herself, in quite an impressive manner for her size, he just did not think it was enough to impress a blooded female.

Now he recognized that in his assumption Paya saved him the humiliation and retained hope.

He wished he could have seen the reaction of the cavalier male that does not hear h'ko very often and probably never from a female. And, to be rejected by an ooman must have been a bruising blow to Setg'syra's self-esteem. He continued laughing even louder.

"Adi!" she chided. "You're not helpin"

"**He will survive Jo. No worries**" That was all to tell. He was not about to explain the details and perhaps change her mind. He stood no chance against a seasoned, honored worrier as Setg'syra.

"No worries? You did not see him. He looked really hurt" Jo shook her head and leaned against the desk.

"**No need for apology. He will be fine**"

"If you say so…but I don't know"

"**No worries. Give it time**"

"Aight. You know that's twisted if you ask me. Why would he show me that?"

Ad'zin shrugged his shoulders; A very Pyode Amedha gesture and one most fitting. She smiled. He was not delving into the subject on Setg'syra's intentions.

Ad'zin needed to consider that Jo was not a yautja. That is why he wanted to lie with her. The process of courting would need to be incorporated in his study. He also realized that Setg'syra had no interest in science; therefore his intention was lascivious, possibly instinctive. That should also be considered.

After Jo departed from the lab Ad'zin decided to research ooman mating customs only to find nothing of use. He already knew ooman anatomy and found that the act itself was the same. What he needed was the information on what actions lead to the act. Setg'syra was a proud, nracha-dte male. He will not give up with ease. Even if his interest was purely a compulsion, with rejection that urge will grow stronger. Ad'zin needed to only observe Setg'syra's failures and adjust.

* * *

><p>Jo wondered why Seth decided to bring her on this hunt. The shuttle thrashed violently during the landing approach and if not for being preoccupied with the thoughts of imminent death she would have been thinking of Seth's room of skulls.<p>

That compartment was on her mind ever since she had seen it. Jo had considered the possibilities of an area devoted to Seth's acquisitions. Some of her thoughts were ridiculously idiotic others inestimably scary. The ideas that were silly she discarded and those that were frightening she refused to consider. People say that ignorance is bliss and perhaps for Jo it was exactly that. She also desperately tried to convince herself that what you don't know cannot hurt you.

Finally the shuttle's large hatchways opened and revealed a jungle. It was one just like on vids from Earth. Lush, nearly impenetrable vegetation erupted in her field of vision. What the vids did not incorporate was humid atmosphere that clung to her skin and the odor and taste of decay assaulting her senses. The shuttle was on a hill and in the distance Jo notices massive bedrock. The heat visibly swaying above it in the air. The wilderness choked every inch of personal space. She did not want to enter the habitat.

"Oghh… After that landing I thought I'd be glad to be on the ground"

Jo complained audibly swinging her head in every direction searching for Seth. Instead, she noticed Kai glaring at her.

"**Bad landing?"** he asked in yautjan.

"Yeah…I was wondering if we were shut down" She laughed "You've seen my roadie?"

Jo noted Seth approaching with the male whose sheer proximity provided a perverse sense of alarm. Kai leaned in. Jo jumped at the unexpected closeness. **"Watch yourself ooman" **he whispers**. **Jo was tired of the riddles. Was he warning about him or the male she was staring at that moment? She looked him in the eyes. Yautja's hated when she did that and usually reprimanded or threatened until she lowered her gaze.

"**You smell of fear"** he said instead.

"Smell?" Jo asked uneasy.

"**Seeei-iii"** he answered with a deliberate drawl, purposely provocative.

"**What has happened on the landing Kai di'chak? I thought you to be capable pilot."** Seth teased. Jo wide-eyed stared at Kai and exhaled. She managed to insult a lethal aviator. Now she was sure of the warning's source. Kai gave her a leveled look. **"Unsteady movement of air in the atmosphere"**

"I bet you juggle too or belly-dance or do fucking both. I bet you juggle while belly-dancing" Jo muttered under her breath.

For this hunting trip Jo only got to keep her shank which was unfair considering Seth was decked out in his usual war garb. To her surprise they separated and for hours she trudged on her own. It wasn't her idea Seth just simply stated they go alone.

It was not an easy hike. It was like walking in mixture of nature gone slightly mad. Vines drooping from the tall trees yearned for a neck to choke. The chaotic, soggy path tunneled through the jungle. At every step her feet sank into rotted branches and the muck. The thick foliage barred most of the sunlight and deprived of the sky itself. She kept on cramming her way through, slapping away veins blocking her path. Beyond the difficult terrain her senses warned that this entire field trip was in every way off beam, just purely wrong in a symptomatic kind of way. As if it was connected to that room once again.

Jo came to a clearing and halted. There was a man approaching. It was surreal. It was a male, five eight maybe five nine, dark hair, and most noticeably human. Jo pinched her arm just to make sure it was not a dream. For a split second she wonders if it would be possible that they landed on Earth, but before she gets to jump for joy she makes another connection; orange jumpsuit. He's a prisoner. Not just any prisoner. XM4 intertwined on the left breast plate is a design of _Exitus Mortus_, dead end. Then, she thinks this place might be _Exitus Mortus_, _Ex-Mo_ for short. However, that is not possible either. _Ex-Mo_ has no jungle. _Ex-Mo_ was hell. Death was more civil.

_Ex-Mo_ was reserved for the worst of human kind, home to notorious murderous and deviant sociopaths. How was this convict standing in front of her was another mystery. There was only one way to _Ex-Mo_ and that was down. No appeals. A scape cruiser transported the prisoner and shot down a capsule. The convict is let loose to roam the ground of unforgiving lands of dry rocks, chilling winds and violent predators, and that counting out other convicts that somehow managed to survive. There were no escapees. An automated system shut down without prejudice anything that approached a landing. No one observed what happened on _Ex-Mo_. No one cared. No one ever came back, except for this guy.

Jo in her evaluation allowed the dangerous felon get too close. He smiles, but it is far from gentle. He says nothing, but his intentions are clear. _Where is Seth?_ Wasn't he supposed to guard her or something?

Her only protection resided in the invented dagger from the Armanda thing. _How ironic that my only defense against a prisoner is a shank_. Since the tool was her only chance at resistance, she performs a blue-ribbon act; turns and runs. It doesn't take him long to catch up. The jungle conspires against the prey and aids the predator. The twines are thick and slow her down. He is bigger, they hinder him less. He's in every way physically superior. He is larger, stronger, and crazier. He has the advantage. He lounges, she ducks. The supply of marvel must have ran low, because he pins her down, takes her weapon.

Jo considers: _How ironic that I will be killed with my own shank_. They say that crazy people are much stronger, driven by the sheer power of mad. Well crazy people and monkeys.

She can smell the pungent odor of sweet, dirt and rotting teeth. His hand runs down her body and she curses the amazon clothing she was given. If she only had her army issued ones access would have been much more difficult. Hell, she had problems getting it off when she was floored. This getup provides no discretion. He shifts his weight and Jo tries to slam the back of her head into his face, hoping to break his nose. Instead, she hits his chin and he grunts and laughs. She starts trashing and suddenly he's off.

Seth lifts the man with one arm. Released Jo rolls to her back, inhaling steadily. Seth drops the man to the ground, putting enough force to break the man's nose and for a second she regrets she's not the one to do the latter. Seth, however, is not done. Her short term relief washes down. His hand breaks the man's back and he sinks his claws into the shattered lumbar curve, breaks skin, blood pools at the man's sides. He's screaming. Jo covers her mouth and Seth pulls the humans spine and skull with a grotesque slush. Joanna can't take the macabre and throws up, enriching the nearby soil of a shrub.

She turns her head in time to see Seth raise his trophy to the sky and roar in satisfaction. In Jo's opinion the man probably deserved to die. Nobody gets sent to _Ex-Mo _for selling girls-scout cookies. She was also assured of what might have happened if Seth has not showed up. But, who the fuck does that? She realizes that all this time she's been living with a true sociopath. She's been sharing her bed with a sadist. She was one of those people you see on vids that say that their neighbor was a really nice guy and they did not know that the dude practiced mass slaughter as his evening occupation; 'an IT tech by day, homicidal-maniac by night'. She was one of those people that explained their fondness for their neighbor, while the police excavated bodies in the background. Seth didn't even hide the bodies. He showed them to her. _How could I be so daft?_

Of course an almost eight feet tall, muscular, snake alien did not keep skulls for the next production of Shakespeare. She recalled all the brutal spars, the many trinkets she has seen on the others. The way they looked at her. She knew they hunted, but never assumed…humans. A species that welcomes grown males by having a killing ritual of an acid filled, double-jawed quarry could not be ordinary.

_Why am I here?_ Was it so she could observe her own species get slaughtered? _Why would Seth show me the galley? _Or rather a morgue and not an arts and crafts shop. _Oh god! It was a yautjan version of a chop shop._ Her overloaded mind provided only one answer. She's here to be hunted like that crazy sap. The room of skulls was a warning. She killed one of those obsidian hounds and now she was a new target. _That is why Yin did not want me._ She reasoned. He did not need the connection to the creature he will hunt and kill. Seth was probably on a different level of homicidal. As soon as Seth stopped looking at her and sat on his calves Jo listen to the solid advice.

_Run first. Think later._

She knows what she's up against. It's not only Seth, but half a dozen others; Three more from their ship and three from the other. Each yautja armed to the teeth. All decked out with that bitch ass heat-seeking mask and a personalized disappearing act. Each supplied with a remarkable sense of smell and incredible sense of hearing. She could have either disappeared or become untraceable. The former was impossible, but the latter she could at least try.

She cursed for not paying more attention to the hunting trips with her dad. Unlike her pursuers Trunians did not hunt for sports, but often from necessity. To lose her scent she needed water. You could not just jump in. It required more finesse than that, but it will help. This planet's wild life was too thick and alive to be absent of water depots. She ran or rather forcibly bulldozed her way through, hoping for one and pleading that no one followed because if Seth abandoned his new necklace all this was for nothing.

A spark of hope flickered with the sound of a stream. It is more than that. It was a river, waist deep and the current was mild. The slog gave plenty of tracks to follow, but it did not matter until she lost her scent. The Yautja would follow that instead and the flight was about putting as much distance between her and the large spinal-cord-ripping-aliens.

The jungle is dank and steaming, nearly asphyxiating and the cool water provides allayment. She swims downstream. The jagged surface of the riverbed is sharp beneath her feet. She doesn't go far. It is only a diversion. She jumps out marking every tree with her scent. She needs them to think she went this way so she breaks twigs and vines on her way, then takes the same path back and covers her returning tracks. Jo knows how good Yin is at tracking she's seen it, but this is not the time to surrender.

She dives back into the water and swims upstream as far as her body allows, pushing of the rocks. After getting out of the water, Jo rubs dirt, sticks twigs, leaves into her body crossing her fingers that none are poisonous. Looking like some woodling creature she runs around in a few circles to confuse anyone that would follow. Then, decide to get to higher ground. The heat of the rock formations there will confuse the body heat signatures. It won't be perfect, but she is also hopping it would be the last place they would want to look.

Rocks heats up in the day and takes some time to lose that heat. She cannot remove her body heat, not unless she's dead, but the objective was to avoid that. The boulders are her only chance. She needs to rest and to mix with other heat signatures. Hopefully the next day she can find a traveling pack of herbivores she can mingle with.

If she finds a cave among the rocks she might be able to stay there for a while. The knights could be cold or extremely hot, shelter was the first priority. After that, she will have to concern herself with possible heatstroke, heat lost at night, local wildlife, poisonous plant, dehydration, and hunger.

She was not working with much, but Jo needed to wait them out. How long will they be looking?

* * *

><p>Three rotations passed and they could not find Jo. In the beginning Setg'syra believed he has lost the ooman. He followed the scent, but it led him nowhere near the Pyode Amedha.<p>

To avoid losing any more time he swallowed his pride and petitioned Yin'thar for assistance. He was a better tracker. In no time Yin'thar stated she was not lost, but purposely hiding, eluding the search. It was hard to believe at first, but Yin'thar exhibited the remaining evidence of one losing a predator's trail. Setg'syra could not comprehend the reason for such behavior. Unfortunately, time passed, tracks were no longer fresh and more difficult to find. She also made it effectively more challenging with clever tactics. Just the other day, they have been following her scent only to discover it was not the female, but a local animal with a piece of her clothing attached to its paw. The scent was fresh and he knew that she was alive.

"**Perhaps she requires hunting?"** Kai di'chak proposed.

Setg'syra's responsibility was to prevent the ooman's death. With time running out he had no more choices, but engage others. They separated to cover a larger territory. It was not the best solutions. Not all favored the Pyode Amedha and may attempt to take her syra'yte.

Setg'syra gave his mei'hswei a pained look.

"**Why would she run?" **

"**No time to dwell on why. She obviously does not wish to be found. I suggest starting from the origin and once again moving from there."** Kai ci'chak was Setg'syra's last result. Yin'thar might have been a better tracker, but Kai di'chak was the better strategist. If he or Yin'thar missed an important clue Kai di'chak was sure to find it.

They began the search a new from the point at which he lost the female.

"**When was the last time you seen her?" **

"**Here"** He answered promptly.

"**That is not what I ask."** Kai di'chak answered smugly **"I asked when? Was the sun at its peak? What have you been doing at the time she has left? At which point you lost her track?"**

"**It was late in the day. I took a trophy and when I finished cleaning it, she was gone." **

"**You are speaking of the ooman trophy you have taken?" **Kai di'chak frowned. Yin'thar remained quiet.

"**Sei-i"**

Kai di'chak walked around the stained ground without diverting his attention to the other hunters. **"Yin'thar, have you killed any Pyode Amedhas on Nar'raka?"**

"**H'ko"** Yin'thar answered affixing his gaze at Kai di'chak as if unraveling his considerations.

"**Why did you bring her to a game planet on a Pyode Amedha hunt Setg'syra?"**

"**I wanted to see if her species finds the female attractive and I wanted to show her that I am a better male. That I am a male worth mating" **Paya knows he has attempted all other strategies. He has shown her trophies, challenged and demonstrated his vigor and strength. Yet, she has not agreed nor returned gesture of interest.

Kai di'chak raised his mandibles. **"It did not work"**

Yin'thar slumped as if comprehending Kai di'chak's deductions. Setg'syra dispossessed cognition. **"I don't understand. How is it related?"**

"**She thinks you transported her here to be hunted" **

"**That is not possible. I have presented her my trophies. How could she misinterpret the intention?" **_Why did pyode amedha have to be so complicated and difficult? _

"**She is not a yautja. Misinterpretation is to be expected"** Yin'thar added.

"**She was not fearful. She has held an ooman th'syra" **Setg'syra disregarded the notion of misunderstanding. It was not probable. He has been transparent with intention.

"**She has?"** Kai di chak wondered **"Maybe she was not impressed"** he added with an amused expression.

"**Ell-osde' pauk! Kai di'chak! This is not helpful" **

"**Easy Setg'syra. I do not know why she has not appeared fearful. Pyode Amedhas lack reason. I do know that until your courting attempt she has not seen a yautja take an ooman life. I am quite certain she believes to be hunted and therefore needs to be hunted" **

"**She is not prey. She will not be hunted" **She is blooded. Blooded members do not get hunted unless they are badbloods. She was not.

"**What I am suggesting is not that we do hunt her, but that we find her as one would a prey"**

"**How do you know this?"**

"**I do not. Yet it is my trade to think as the one who runs" **

* * *

><p>It all was going well. Well enough for someone slightly dehydrated and hungry. All Jo managed to eat in the last few days was a bird she caught with a simple bait trap. The entire endeavor was not a picnic. Surviving while you have a water canteen, a decent pocket knife, thermal blanket, tent, sleeping bag, a box of matches and 'How to survive in the wild; for dummies' guide might have made things a bit more bearable. But, having nothing but a shank and a 'Sheena, Queen of the jungle' hooters outfit did not offer much in the aids department. This jungle was most difficult to tolerate even without the concept of hunting aliens. In midday taking a simple breath was alarming, and the concealed indomitable pests were fixed to leap bite or claw. The only positive was the fire. In the scorching heat in was not difficult to get a spark. She could not allow it to burn for too long to not give away her position.<p>

Then she heard it, a steady methodic and purposeful shout. Not a terrified high-pitched wail, but a firm sound with a clear defined meaning: Help! The male voice carried through the jungle, bouncing of the plants with persistence, more determined than the wind. Jo did not know then what she was thinking, but sometimes when you hear a scream it demands an answer.

Before considering the possibilities, she ran in the direction of the sound. Stopped often when mislead by the echo. A jungle is mistaken to be a masterpiece of composition. It is not. It is a sonic environment with too many, perpetually moving parts. Bodies on the other hand without a solid constant of sleep, water, and food replenishments are slow not only in physical form, but also on the mental uptick. She exerts herself; rests to catch a lungful with pined, shallow gasps. Sweat pours down the middle of her back. The voice resonates again. Jo picks up on the yell and swallows the fatigue.

Finally she reached the source off the plea. The man, a young soldier hangs upside down in a noose trap. Jo's instinct drives actions. She reaches for the line. Presses with her blade to cut it, and catches a swish sound before she's swept of her feet with the force of the impact.

She hears a scream. It is pained, unceasing and defeating. Then, realizes it's her screaming. Her left shoulder blares in sickening agony. She looks at it and whimpers with the movement. Embedded in her left shoulder was a throwing star. The impact lacerates her rotator cuff muscle and roots itself within the clavicle. Jo sinks into the mud and slush of the ferns. She feels so tired. The blood oozes slowly, dripping down her arm into the sludge. Above her the chief advocate of wanting her dead stands like a legionnaire of the undergrowth.

Her vision swims, until loud thuds and then screams bring back her awareness. With consciousness Jo steps straight into the vault of Hades. This sight will remain burned into her memory for all time. Carnage meets her vision. The man's body hangs like meat in a slaughterhouse. His arms are missing and she recognizes them off to the sides. His skin is slowly removed without mercy by the yautjan butcher she's always dreaded and shunned. Her skin is clammy from putrid jungle floor. Uneasy smell of spring invades her nostrils and taste buds among the deep rancid stench of foliage and coppery smell of blood.

**"Do you know what is wrong with the Yautja's today?"**

The translator barely holds to her ear, covered in mud provides a muffled rendition. _I have a list and still adding_

**"They lack power and determination; Weekly succumbing to emotional notions of comradely with a disreputable species. The thought to rut with such revolting… "**

The boogeyman continues prattling, but she focuses on that bladed weapon cruelly assaulting her shoulder. Jo wraps her palm around it and pulls it out. It bites into her hand and sends an excruciating ache through the entire arm. She was told as a little girl that when you have something stuck in your flesh you should not yank it out, allow the doctors do it. In mining colonies accidents happen, little girls learn quickly. However, in this place there are no doctors, hospitals, nurses or paramedics. There is only a brutal killer, a carcass of once human man and suffering. Jo cannot move with the metal entrenched in the shoulder cutting and shredding with every motion. She forces herself to her knees and creeps through the muck, dirt and blood. From simple drops the blood flow turns into steady streams pooling a trail tallying to gore. She takes a breath of the hot almost caustic air as she reaches one of the man's severed limbs. She wrestles the gun of the fastened palm. It is not determination that drives her; it's not even a will to live. It is pure stubbornness and disposition to go for the gun.

**"Where are you going?"** She hears her nightmare above her snarl.

"**You are nothing, but pest to our lives"** He sneers, picks her up by the torn shoulder to face him, sinking his claws in her flesh. Jo lets out a tiny broken sob.

**"Nothing, but prey to be hunted. We are stronger, smarter, faster."**

"Are you faster than a speeding bullet?" Jo asks groggily as she presses the barrel of the gun between that emotionless mask and neck guard, positions the weapon up and pulls the trigger.

The tormentor's body slumps and she falls with him back into the sloppy jungle floor. She can hear nothing except for the ringing created by the blast of the handgun and even that fades. It's silent. Jo can hear the shimmering of trees, buzzing of the bugs, crowing of birds, fluttering of wings no longer. There is a soothing calm in the silence. The pain in the shoulder is gone as well. Her vision swims, turning the world in a miasma of shapes. She weekly lifts her head to see Kai.

Jo lifts the firearm she somehow continued holding. She aims, her hand trembles and she pulls the trigger. The first shot breaks the silence. The second produces a sound of a hammer when it delivers a blow to an empty chamber. Jo loses the hold on her gun and then loses the hold of everything else.

* * *

><p>nracha-dte – relentless<br>th'syra – skull  
>lou-dte kale - child-maker<br>syra'yte – Head  
>mei'hswei - Brother<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I know many of you want me to go back to the easy-going protagonist. I will, but not in this chapter. I just think that there is a lot of emotional turmoil that needs to be explored. So in order for Jo to find some kind of purchase she needs to sulk a bit and get there. As I said I write for my own amusement, so brooding is not my intention for the long run. Also I am going on vacation so the next chapter might come very late. I just won't have a computer available.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Living 101<strong>

The ooman's breathing was shallow, slow and robotic. Jo was neither asleep nor unconscious. Her eyes were open but absent in focus. In many ways, she seemed as if locked in a sleep-like state, oblivious to her surroundings. The irises contracted to the light and sometimes followed motion. She did not speak, made no connection with others. Her body was rigid.

She arrived unconscious and bloody. She was undernourished, had a fever resulting from an infection and some bodily injuries, but Med'maru would not consider them life-threatening.

"**I believe her physical state has contributed to her current one, but there has been no evident direct cause of her condition to be determined in physical examination. She does not eat, groom, move or initiate any social behaviors."** Med'maru recited the condition the ooman found herself in to the honored warrior tasked with the responsibility of guardianship.

"**Perhaps she is meditating."** Yin'thar accompanying Setg'syra provided from the distance. He adorned his ki'cti-pa. It was evidence the warriors were sparing at the time of his calling and by Yin'thar's appearance, to which he did not complain, Setg'syra's anger found a temporary outlet. Med'maru believed there is no need to see the guardian until information gathered was sufficient and complete. He also kept the pyode amedha isolated to ascertain that the infection she is carrying is not contagious.

"**Perhaps. However, the brain activity would not suggest so. I have seen many things as a medic. Yautja dream, lose consciousness, forget and regain memory. It is as if her body is here, but as if a fragment is missing; As if she is locked inside." **

"**You have attempted to wake her" **

"**Sei-i. In many ways. We have talked, made laud noises, threatened. We tried even slight pain. To that the nerves reacted, but Jo has not stirred"** The great mystery of Pyode Amedha condition he has studied before, but never allowed to see play out.

"**Is it like with the f'ret'sak that goes into a sleep to restore its body? Preserve its strength?"** Setg'syra hopefully questioned.

"**I do not think so. There are no increased benefits in healing. In contrary if she does not start eating she will not survive." **

"**She does not consume nutrients?"** The warrior's fist clenched and the medic recognized that Yin'thar might have to return to the sparring circle to once again quench Setg'syra's rage. Yin'thar was one of his closest brothers and the honor of his mei'hswei was a component of brotherhood rarely shared among warriors and highly esteemed when in existence. Yin'thar will not allow Setg'syra to vent the energy in a way that would risk status.

"**The infection is passing, the wounds are healing, but her spirit and mind are absent. We have been injecting serums into her body to help the healing, assist in recovery. I have seen this state on a pyode amedha once. I suppose it is connected to fear or maybe captivity. It is most definitely not purely physiological." **

"**What happened to the pyode amedha?" **

"**Did not survive."** Setg'syra release a warning growl and Med'maru quickly added **"But it was not the blankness that deprived its life" **

"**What is this nutrient?"** Appeased slightly Setg'syra questioned further. His curiosity was a welcome change from his often disinterested attitude. Perhaps the pyode amedha has served her purpose.

"**Yautja made. It is new in discovery. It will proliferate her physical development. It will help her rebuild her body. If she rouses we will only find out how it might change her. It is not a mutative concoction. It will just increase performance of the current organs and functions." **

"**What from now?" **

"**After her body restores to the level it was at, we will decide depending on her mental capacity. If she does not return from her state of suspension, we might have to allow body follow the spirit. It is dishonorable to keep the ooman's form forcefully living without senses."** In the yautja culture body and mind was one. It did not occur to isolate them and therefore, it would have been a disservice and transgression to allow for the useless existence. In any circumstance, the ability to disconnect from the surrounding environment was remarkable. For yautja such ability was of no use, but for a prey species it might have appliance.

Med'maru wondered if the capacity is self-inflicted or random. Self-inflicted would be cowardly, fortuitous a handicap. For yautja it would be unacceptable either way. A worrier cannot allow a disconnection from body, in which manner he can be overpowered by a prey or fall victim to a weakness. If a lower ranking yautja had such disposition it would make him or her, an unworkable element of society and hence a parasite. But for a medic and scientist it was also fascinating.

* * *

><p>She was rendered near catatonic, refused to respond and sheltered away, cowered in a corner of her mind. Usually when the part that was scared hid the lighthearted, jesting Jo came out. She was more useful, better at coping. But that Jo was angry, disappointed, and non-responsive, on lock-down. The unserviceable portion surfaced and blanked out.<p>

She didn't know how long it lasted. It might have been an hour, day, week, or month. She did not dream or experienced the passage of time. There was nothing. No smell, sound, sight, taste, awareness; blank non-existence of the wondering mind.

The first element that reached hers senses was a snapping sound. _Snap…sling…snap…stop_ and then again. The world came into view; the space void of color, laboratory in design. She was here before when she arrived for the first time. It was the little room she found herself in when she first arrived. Jo felt groggy and lightheaded. Her skin was sticky. The recollections of the jungle did not fade, but like all other in her past were easily available on the surface.

Kai was sitting by the door. His wrist blades were snapping out and slowly winding in. _Why is he here?_ Couldn't they whack her while the body occupied itself with self-pity? Would that be too charitable? Perhaps they waited for her awakening to finish her off. Record hers screams and play it as elevator music.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Her throat was stripped and it pained to speak. She did not know how long she was out of commission and the vocal cords strained from lack of use. Kai looked at her; his double blades reeled into the contraption.

"Told to watch you" Jo furrowed her brows as he responded in basic.

"Why?' She had to ask. What's the point of watching if she is back, locked in the empty lab room?

"Med'maru…deems you take your life"

They thought she would wake up and kill herself. Her mind fondled with many thoughts, but that was not one of them. If she was to commit hara-kiri it would have been with the intention to take one of the death-dealing assholes with her.

"So they put you on suicide watch" She said with a sneering smile. "You" she laughed "You might just hand me the knife"

"Would you want knife?" Kai asked unmoved as always composed and uncaring in her eyes.

"Will it make it easier?"

He smiled, raising those insect-like mandibles "You no threat, even with knife"

"That's not what I meant…" He cocked his head to the side and she continued "…would it be easier to explain why you killed me or do you not need an explanation?"

"We do not kill. We hunt"

"Could have fooled me"

He exhaled, pulled out a short sword and walk over to her. She refused to flinch, although her senses told her to run. She just watched. He placed the blade on the cot next to her and walked back.

'_Am I ready to die?'_ She questioned. It was either this way or in some swamp they would take her to hunt down. She reached for the weapon and Kai extended the blades with a snap. Jo exceeded her honey badger limit. Angry, she charged. She did not reach her mark. He did not strike. Seth grabbed both of her arms. Jo did not notice his entry. She could not even perform her knife trick. The creatures learned fast and Seth restricted her hands. She yelled like a wild coyote. Trashed, pulled painfully at her arms. She used his strength and pulled herself up, delivering a solid kick to his sternum. She felt his resolve waver and she almost pulled away, but she was also drained. He shifted both her wrist into one palm and turned her around. Her back pressed against his chest. Both of his arms wrapped around her body. She trashed like a firecracker, looking like a deranged rabid raccoon. She wished she could hiss like a cat or spin venom like a viper. This was no longer a panic attack. Jo went supernova. There were no coherent words coming out of her mouth. She was a woman possessed speaking in tongues.

In days after that incident she returned to the quarters with Seth. She kept her head down and flinch at any rapid movement he made. Joanna knew that she was a classic case of some stress disorder. It was something out of her nature.

When in sorrow it is involuntary that the first reaction is composed of denial and isolation. Her body did a 'Full Monty' to buffer the immediate shock. Pain and emotional trauma is not an event. It is a process and a skinning spectacle can do a number even on a member of the military.

Jo has never been one to cower and hide. But the burden of experience is heavier than anything she has ever expected. Even as a soldier she shot someone once, and that was only to immobilize and not kill. Surprisingly enough beyond the pain she has witnessed, the life she has taken burdens her even further. She is aware of the agony the yautja would have inflicted if she has not pulled the trigger, and fully aware of the suffering he has already dished out, yet no matter how you wish it did nothing, the conscience has a funny way of sneaking up and delivering some heavy dose of remorse. Perhaps Dostoyevsky was onto something.

There are those that take life without a bat of an eyelid. There are those that justify their deeds and those that celebrate the killings. There are those that do not deserve another breath and those grim reaper surprises in most indefensible ways. The only difference between the prey and mindless murderer is the consideration that does not allow quickly to forget. She was not someone that took a life with ease. She's been fully aware that as soldier a day might come where a barrier might have to be crossed. She has always been one to believe that regret would never assault her if she did her duty and took down a scum bag that earned his fate. She has hunted with her father and killed animals for a meal. She has killed in defense from a rampant beast. There was just something more profound in executing a creature that could spell its own name. It was not just the pain because all living beings experience it and not the awareness of death because that might also be the same. It was the unfinished time that only a few creatures able to understand could fully comprehend. Although with the shot she performed it was doubtful that the boogeyman had time to contemplate. There is something egoistic about regret. It was not about the victim, but rather the feeling one influenced on oneself.

There were also those that surrounded her that produced corpses like the coca cola company bottling caps, without a second thought; Hunted humans and animals in same reserve. The thought that terrified her the most was an inner debate. _Did these creatures have a conscience? Were they even born with one or had it been eradicated through training?_ She understood the laws of nature as she comprehended the nature of existence. You live, process, die. To make a decision to end a life capable of abstract thinking or even one without it for any other reason than defense and food was horrific.

Putting aside guilt, she also had to consider that as human she did in fact possess scruples and it was frightening to understand the residence for such as her in a place of no remorse. She was living among creatures that did not think twice of their decisions and never experienced doubt, which was human. Yet, in all that fell into place much was unclear; _Why was she alive and here?_ Her first assumption was associated with the visits to the medic. She assumed it was for study. Granting she could take anything for fixed, and she has made the mistake of assuming too numerous times.

Then, the anger drew in, somewhere within her from the vulnerable subconscious. She was angry at Seth, angry at Yautja's in general for being inconsiderate pricks, angry at her predicament, angry at the assignment that she took that led her to Bumfuck Egypt, angry at those black bugs for not being more accurate in their attacks, angry at Yin for taking her with him, angry at Doc for attending her injuries, angry at Adi for telling her nothing even though she never asked. She was even angry at the way the covers folded when she went to sleep. There was normal anger and irrational one. And, most of all she was angry at herself. Self-loathing was making a comeback.

Then, she bargained, mostly with herself, but she also attempted to haggle with Seth. She tried, despite her fear, to request a way out. With false conviction she tried to persuade herself that if she asked - _pretty please_ - they might drop her off in an undisclosed location within some distance of human beacons. She could not imagine her life among the creatures. In one of the bargaining sessions she discovered another element to hers and Seth's relationship and the reason for his bizarre behavior prior to the jungle nightmare. Discovered would have not been the accurate word, he basically intensely disclosed it.

"What to mate you" Seth said pressing her body to the wall like a boa constrictor suffocating her personal space, while she shook like a leaf. In the journey to regain semblance of normalcy, Seth just picked the worst time. Some time ago she would have told him to jack-off in the bathroom or took it under advisement.

At that very moment she reverted into terror. She pressed to the wall as far as she could away from the giant as he placed both large arms on either side of her trembling form and she almost went into another panic attack. Deep inside her, she believed that he would not hurt her. If he wanted to, he would have already, but even though she told herself that there was no threat there was also no convincing. Jo needed to unwind, but his straightforward proposition was perceived as a demand and it unhinged something frightening.

Joanna did not remember what exactly she said and how she formed her refusal, but his anger in turn made an impact. He snarled and his fist collided with the wall above her, sending tiny shocks through her body. He could have easily overpowered her. His strength was frightening and debilitating. She also wondered if Seth's need for sex was the reason he agreed to her presence in the first place. Irrational fears are more numerous than ice cream flavors. Everyone is scared of something. Jo added another phobia: Yautjophobia.

Seth breached the subject once more after that, but again she balked. If Jo had a tail it would have been tucked between her legs. She was sick of it. Mostly sick of hers attitude and feebleness. She did not want to be afraid or sneak out from the bed at night to sleep on the sani floor. It was a compulsion she needed time to learn to control. The urge to stay away from Seth or anyone else for that matter was stronger than the need to function. She needed to mentally disengage and rebuild her confidence. Unfortunately her roommate did not help in the matter.

He was persistent for her companionship and almost always wanted her around. He went hunting on his own, probably on another planetary DEFCON 1. Sometimes he went training without her, which was for the better. Watching yautjas train brought back bad memories.

At some point the fear just passed, replaced by sadness and loneliness. Joanna missed her family. She thought about her parents, sisters, and friends; Most of all she thought of how they must think she is dead and how it broke their hearts. She thought about all the things she will no longer have. It was a vulgar disruption of the machinery of life.

* * *

><p>He circled the young freshly branded hunter to the left, clenched his fist on the staff. The other palm bunched into a fist, claws biting and drawing a bit of blood. The Youngblood sees it, but as every young brash warrior he rears his head higher in defiance, snarls in contempt. His opponent is larger, experienced and at this exact time irritated. It would have been wise for the young male to curb his pride and be levelheaded. Var'ha-dlak has always been reckless and confident. Setg'syra, however, is not an average opponent. The superciliousness attitude fetches fury in the honored warrior. Setg'syra does not mind confidence, but will not tolerate insolence. He decides to teach the brazen pup a lesson.<p>

He lowers his guard. Var'ha-dlak wavers uncertain, but like the presumptuous fool he is, he takes charge. Setg'syra allows the first punch. Var'ha-dla strikes and the larger male shrugs it off, catches the next, oncoming fist with ease. His staff brings the Youngblood down to his knees. Before the pup raises his other arm up in time to block, the honored warrior's next punch connects. He proceeds to punch repeatedly until the blood covers the yautja's face, until he can hear a snap of a broken mandible, until the male stops struggling and limps in the hold. Setg'syra allows the unconscious male slide to the floor.

"**Setg'syra! This was a spar"** Yin'thar reprimands **"not a conquest. He was to learn…"**

Setg'syra delivers a vibrating growl. The other Youngbloods shift uncomfortable on their feet. The scent of fear fills the large Kehrite. **"He has learned"**

"**Is there something on your mind?"** Kai di'chak asks with usual smugness.

"**Do not enrage me."** He snaps in response.

"**I like you cross"** Kai di'chak answered stepping up and delivering a short and nearly playful indication of a challenge. The frisky attitude fashions a new thread of irritation, which Setg'syra knows to be Kai di'chak's intent. Reluctant to be appeased he accepts the challenge steps to the circle and roars his charge.

He cannot rush and Kai di'chak does not represent the brazen attitude in the arena as he does with his words. He does not mindlessly rush to an attack. The result of their spars often favors the tempered fighter. Kai di'chak does not lack attitude and agitation. It is evident, however, how Kai di'chak improves his poise when entering a match. He is focused, composed and fearless. Setg'syra is distracted and unable to calm. He outweighs in mass and overshadows his opponent in size and no longer able to contain the need to punch his mei'hswei he storms, putting as much weight and strength as he could muster. There is no reason to hold back. Kai di'chak can take a hit. But, he does not. At the point of connection Setg'syra does not meet Kai di'chack's mandible, but the dull portion of the warrior's ki'cti-pa. The sly hunter blocks his assault and glides out of Setg'syra's way with swift grace.

Setg'syra reminds himself of the speed Kai di'chak employs on most opponents, but knows even a block against his powerful arms is a jolt of physical suffering.

Kai di'chack rolls his shoulders and circles. Setg'syra expects a bold remark, perhaps a lift of the mandible, but receives none. He is faced with an opponent that is not willing to award a weakness and respects the procedures of the match. In that regard Kai di'chak is an opponent of a much higher value, than the imprudent yaoungblood. His blood resonates with the thrill of the fight, excitement of meeting a dangerous opponent, one worthy to be matched.

Setg'syra bloodlust elevates. He wants to pummel the male to his knees and attacks. The adversary sidesteps, blocks, delivers a quick sharp strike. Though, he is also not without injury. Setg'syra's ki'cti-pa slits the hide between the rival's ribs. Encouraged by the blood he gives no more time and lunges and all too late realizes his mistake. His mindless suppressed rage pent up and encouraged by blood permits his over-confidence to blindside knowledge and caution. Kai di'chak wastes no opportunity and ducks, uses Setg'syra's mass against him to bring him to the ground, pressed the blade of the ki'cti-pa to his heart. If facing a death match or a prey this would have been his end.

"**You lecture the young in lieu of insolence and commit the same mistake"** Yin'thar sermons from the sidelines. Kai di'chak does not remove the weapon from position. **"Leave"** he roars. No one questions the honored words and all promptly disperse. Only he, Yin'thar and Kai di'chak remain.

"**You are rushed. As I asked what is on your mind?" **

"**Oooman" **

"**Ah. As presumed." **The reply comes clipped.

"**She is fearful, distant and …"** Setg'syra lowers his head to the ground, exhales and swallows his pride **"…and refuses me"**

"**Refuses you?"** Kai di'chak asks, lifting the eye ridge in a knowing gesture. He recognizes the meaning, but still seeks confirmation.

"**Sei-i. She refuses to rut**"

"**Ah"** His meh'swei contemplates. **"I could only wonder on your new attempt at courting"** The comment is not without amusement.

Setg'syra gives the remark some thought and replies with more bite than one at a blade's end should **"I have made it bluntly clear"** then he continues with words trimmed and measured **"She is not herself, absent strength and detached"**

"**I did not think you bear concern"** Kai di'chak explores further clearly dissatisfied with the answer.

"**She provides no challenge, no entertainment and she refuses the one function she can still make available" **

"**Is that what makes you restless and unrestrained?"** Yin'thar interjects **"It might not be my place to lecture, but is it you that accepted guardianship. You did not know what the task would contain. I also do not believe that inability to rut with an ooman is of greatest lost"**

Kai di'chak removes the blade from his chest, steps back. Before continuing the conversation, Setg'syra gets back to his feet, enjoying the height advantage he carries over the other hunters.

"**I have never found myself lacking in any task that I have taken. She has almost departed from existence and I have done everything to avoid such a conclusion. Now the shell she has become is a reminder of my inadequacy. There is no reason for distress. She is healed and functional. Discomfort has seized. If she is tense I provide the opportunity for relief, be in spar or in bed. She refuses both, sneaks out of the cot each night when thinking that I sleep. It is disrespectful. I am not a male to be put aside as some eta."** Rage fills him again at the thought of the infuriating female. He did everything to prove his worth and instead of being rewarded received reproach and refusal.

"**I fail to see how you have earned the right to mate with the female."** Kai di'chak declares rather than asks. Inflamed with exasperation he gives his brother a warning growl. The honored worrier is unperturbed and continues **"You have failed to provide safety on more than one occasion. You allowed me as close to draw blood…"**

"**What would you have me do?"** Setg'syra interrupts. When disrespected he sees no obligation to permit his hunt brother's slander.

"**Place your blade upon my throat. Honor the responsibility given. It is you who should teach the pyode amedha to learn obedience. You should make clear to anyone with an attempt on her life that it will not be allowed. She does not submit because you have not requested for her to learn such. She is faded under your hand and guidance. She has become prey for one that was already shifting on lines of sanity. Yet, you requested his attendance in the search. A mistake on your part. You have failed to notice the lack of understanding. Thus, you should experience inadequacy in the face of disappointment. "**

"**She is just an ooman"**

"**Sei-i"** Kai di'chak agrees and contracts the blades neatly in their case. He turns and without another word proceeds to leave.

Without intention to allow the conversation to end he calls upon the exiting hunter **"What do you mean sei-i?" **

"**Oration is not my talent. Yin'thar will be much better at it. I am quite certain he has plenty of insight. I have already said too much. It is no place for me to take Yin'thar gift. Imagine the imbalance."** The answer ends on Kai di'chaks usual inconclusive, dispelled and entertained tone. However, despite the harsh judgment Seg'syra undulates in his conviction, but unwilling to dismiss them entirely. Beyond uncertainty he lifts his mandibles. One aspect has not change he is still as easily entertained as ever and an innocent jab at Yin'thar has always been their favorite exercise in humor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own AVP. Dughhh. Rated M due to everything that M includes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Flow<strong>

For long she did not leave her quarters beyond that which was required by Seth. She did not want to infuriate the butcher or any of the members of the execution squad. She went to the visits with Doc, answered questions curtly and did not offer more than what was asked, settling for interrogation rather than dialog. In a way her withdrawal came naturally, offering solace.

Seth dragged her to training, back to his usual manner. At first he demanded her presence in the training circle, yet with her lack of participation and intense removal he gave up. Soon after arrival she sat at each session at the far wall, rolling to her side ignoring her surroundings, which she used to watch with intrigue. Now it only brought memories of pain and mutilation.

Pain, however, struck for real and Jo quickly surmised it was not a physical manifestation of a horrid recall. She looked up at the attacker.

"**Setg'syra! Pull the creature up on its hinds into the circle"** Jo decided to keep on the translator on at all time in case Seth or Doc had questions or requests. She did not want to activate their annoyance.

"**I do not think it is a wise decision Kai di'chak"**

"**I am not asking. I cannot watch this pathetic display. Enough time has passed"**

Jo kept her distance and did not understand why Kai would be bothered by her extraction from the surrounding. It was he who always reprimanded her for the unnecessary talk and what he viewed as impudence.

"**It is not your place to give me orders"** Seth answered visibly annoyed. Yautja did not argue often. Their social structure disallowed such occurrence, but since Seth and Kai were of equal status it was a more likely situation.

"**If you do not order the ooman to her feet I will challenge you for her, and force her to her feet, drag her to the arena" **To be the source of their disagreement did not seem favorable to her.

"**Only if you win"** Seth gave his partner-in-crime a smile, which was not returned by Kai.

"**Sei-i, Does it have to come to that?" **

Seth shrugged his shoulders. Kai winced at the human gesture. A small smile tugged at her lips.

Jo got up not waiting for Seth's answer. She could be manageable. She stepped into the training arena. Her skin prickled from fear. Kai handed her a stick. She ogled it confused. He stood on the opposite end crouched low in what she knew to be a yautja fighting stance.

Jo held the staff, but did not draw any movement. He came at her, she closed her eyes. He swept her feet from under her. She refused to fight back. It seemed pointless. She had no chance of winning any more than a meteor had a chance of not being melted by coming to contact with a blazing star. Opposition would lead to more pain. She figured when Kai was done indulging, he will either kill her or leave her alone and just like Seth give up. Thus, in effect she will be left to be. Since death shadowed Jo more than ordinarily, it was just catching its second wind. Everything has its end and simply she had no fight in her. She lived among butchers and monsters that any day might decide that they have obtained all she was worth and she would become no longer useful. No one was looking for her. She was presumed dead. Her parents received the dreadful news that brought grief and despair. For the first time she had nothing to offer and no will to care.

It hurt like hell when she hit the floor, but pain was not new.

"Up" Kai barked. She did. That time and few after, but each time she did not fight back and with each time she just cared less. Kai on the other hand was just getting angrier and finally snapped.

He grabbed her by the neck, hauled her up and cut the air. At first she closed her eyes willing to just give up. There was a small ting of satisfaction at his lost restraint. Yet, that satisfaction quickly became panic as she realized the predicament she found herself in. Giving up was easier said than done. When breathing became impossible instincts forced her to grab his palms. She pulled to no avail. She's been in this situation and knew that she did not have the strength to pry his palm open. Instead, she decided to do something else. It was probably more insane, but there was nothing else left. She wrapped her legs around him, pressed her body against his and pushed at his chest.

It was a yautja mating ritual; one of a female accepting a male. Well, the chest pushing was. The leg wrapping and grinding was her personal spin on it. She also needed the elevation to catch a breath. _Ball in your court_. The result was what she expected. He released and stepped away rapidly as if she was on fire that scolded his body. He was furious and stormed out. _Was that a rejection?_

She rolled to her knees, rubbed at her abused throat and stole a look at Seth. Yautjas were difficult to read, but he looked upset. She lowered her head again and smiled –_ Two birds, one stone._

By the time she got to her feet, most that watched were back to their regular training and Seth was gone.

"**You should never do that."** She heard Yin from her side.

"It worked. I actually might have found a new weapon." Joanna shrugged. _Ooman – Yautja repellent. _

"**Jo! Your hand gesture showed acceptance and body was a blatant invitation. Many males would not react as he did." **

"If you mean Seth, I totally agree. That's why I would have never pulled this little stunt with him." Being left without options called for desperate measures.

"**Sei-i, Setg'syra would react different. Yet, he is not the only one. There is much you do not understand."** Yin preached.

"I think you make it into more than it is. I'm human remember."

"**Sei-i you are not a yautja female. You do not possess features many consider attractive. Yet, there are many that are not new to ooman appearance. There are some that would find you exotic. There are plenty of youngbloods on this ship filled with hormones and need. Your scent is very appealing. If it was me not Kai di'chak that would be on the receiving end of that display, I would be mounting you in mine quarters right now."**

"**I did not think…am…you…"** Every day provided new lessons. This one was surprising. Jo always believed that Seth was simply a deviant.

"**It is not what I desire. Our females set the mating rituals. Males do not get to mate as often as they would like. You are a blooded female even if ooman. Many would not say h'ko."** That made it clearer and she felt relieved that Yin would not engage in courting attempts any time soon. Her abused body and psyche could not take any more of yautja courting efforts.

"But I was just messing with him. Anyway Kai would prefer to airlock himself than mate with an ooman"

"**Perhaps. My words are of advice "**

"Understood…Also good to know you are so hard up" She smiled at Yin classic disapproving shake of the head. It was the first joke she made in a long time and it felt good. She wasn't ready in any shape or form to go back to spur-of-the-moment, comedian Jo, but it was a start.

After the Kai incident, Seth did not insist on taking her to training. Jo counted that as a score. She thought that perhaps he would be angry at her, but if he was he never mentioned it. Public male acceptance yet, did not go by without some change in the surroundings. Starting with Seth and ending with an unknown yautja. Difference might have been mostly subtle, but any person with some orientation in one's environment would have noticed.

Seth stopped insisting on sex. Jo did not believe it could have been that simple to just surrender his claim and had a feeling it will not be the end of it. But, for the time being, he left her be. Adi was very curious on why she decided to choose Kai. He asked lots of questions. Jo did not want to give him much insight. She could not trust him. Her willingness to give any of these creatures a benefit of a doubt no longer should take place. She could not afford to be trusting or sociable without suspicion. For a person like Jo it was the most difficult part of the adapting process. She was always too naive and unwilling to allow for misgiving to take root. It was hard finding a balance between her usually laid-back nature and strategist. She detested it with every inch of her being. It was difficult to not bump Adi on the shoulder, grab a lock of his head protrusion or make a silly face. She never questioned his motives, but after a short argument she realized how wrong she really was about his intentions.

"Why didn't you tell me why Seth showed me the sculls?" Jo asked Adi and he simply shrugged off her question. He was definitely abusing the ooman gestures.

"You lied." She accused knowing it will provoke an answer. There was a slight chance that that answer might be delivered with a blade. She did just insult his integrity, but she had to know. Besides, he was unarmed and there were plenty of things to defend with in the lab.

"**I did not lie. I simply declined an answer. If you were of a higher status answer must have been given, but you are not. It is not my role to educate you. Setg'syra is your guardian. He should not simply assume knowledge, but provide it. I will not correct one of a higher status. It is not my place. I would offend an honored warrior." **

"I always thought humans have a lot of red tape. You guys, beat them by a mile."

Jo mulled over the information and finally added "If you cared, you could have told Doc of my error and he could have informed Seth"

"**Sei-i"** He exhaled **"I could have. In all honesty I did not think of that. I also did not think Setg'syra will decide to take you on a pyode amedha hunt"**

That was a wake-up call. He wasn't there to be her friend. She wasn't even sure he was really fond of her. He wasn't being friendly, he was studious. He enjoyed her presence and probably thought of her as an invaluable, interesting subject. Joanna wouldn't mind so much if she recognized that from the beginning. Instead, she grew to like him and in turn it made it difficult not to be at ease around him. Not knowing how to be stern, every so often battling with anxiety and struggling with trust she became absent-minded. That's the best she could do until finding a balance between acceptance and caution. It was clear both Adi and Doc noticed the difference, howbeit better than she was before, they did not seem concern. That was the biggest clue that no one was a friend. When people notice that you are in a funk they visit you with a six pack of beer or a gallon of ice cream, not create a patient chart and a blog entry.

"Jo!" _Hmm_ she turned towards the voice that called her. She was sitting at a table in the dining hall she only vaguely remembered getting to. Seth held a mug with a drink she accepted with a silent nod. Lately she left the quarters only to go to the lab and to eat, but sometimes Seth just brought her something to munch on or she consumed food during lab time. Jo glanced at Kai from the rim of her cup. He was the biggest unknown of them all. Jo expected him to be furious at what she did. She expected a malevolent stare, maybe a Dr. Evil's laugh, a mandible sneer at his public rejection– Nothing.

He was a labyrinth with a _Minotaur _hunting elaborate routs. At this time, his expression was soft almost peaceful. With mandibles ending in sharp tusks, a large head for which a hat could also serve as a laundry bag, sharp claws slightly drumming the cup and muscular arms and torso it was not a look easy to pull off. This was the part of the maze where you saw a lost kitten, but don't touch it. It bites. The unknown was edgy so she just lowered her eyes.

The short exchange was not unnoticed. Even if she caught his eyes before the gym event, now it was always a source of humor.

"**Kai di'chak, you should indulge the female. It appears she has not lost interest in the rut, despite your dismissal"** Jo did not know the Yautja that made the comment. The remark, not the first since, made her think of high school. It made her reflect of a time when she dropped an _"I love you"_ note in Peter Salase's locker and signed it, like a juvenile idiot she was. He in turn told everybody and she couldn't get away from the banter for two months. Until some other chick got wasted at a house party and became the new social focus. She rolled her eyes. The Kai act sure as hell blew up in her face. However, it was greatly favored over being suffocated and physically bullied. Verbal abuse she could handle. She could bring anyone down to her level and beat them with experience.

Humor is something you either have or don't. If you do, it does not just go away. It is always there. In Jo's case there was always too much of it and she just changed the audience. Instead of amusing those around her she amused herself with possible retorts. Amusing the external audience might come with deadly consequences. She could take the comment and respond in kind, but just because she had a sense of humor it did not mean that the yautja in question did. He might have been one of the over sensitive types. In yautja's case that was most of them. So, instead of telling him off and rattling his cage_, _she just turned the corners of her mouth up in a sardonic smile. Jo knew that whatever she said can and would be used against her and might not be received as humor, but an insult. Saying nothing was better than some unknown yautja going medieval.

Surprisingly Kai did not take the jab as an insult. He did not challenge the male. He did not bristle in annoyance. **"Is it envy that propels your words, Mehzn'tan'nara?"** Kai asked with a lift of the mandible and a quick glance in Jo's direction. Mehzan click – _Damn that was a long name –_ara shut his stupid face. Seth didn't **"She seems to have developed a taste only for you Kai di'chak".**

This was quite interesting. She was way too old to blush like a schoolgirl. Instead, she surmised that Seth definitely was not as cool as he acted. He meant to make a joke, but there was clear resentment there. He never asked her intention and in current state of affairs she was not eager to explain. Although Yin told him that she did not choose Kai, but used his disinterest to her advantage. Seth said he understood, but obviously it still bothered him.

Kai took the response with raised mandibles and she took the moment to take leave and hide in her quarters, hoping that she might learn to hibernate. And, dormant she became. For a time at least she still struggled with sudden, but brief attacks of panic that came out of nowhere to keep her captive. After one of those she once again went into self-inflicted isolation. Until one day she could deal with it no longer.

Jo's body was in state of unrest. She was fidgeting with a sudden urgency to escape, to get out. Her racing heart and quickened breath were overpowering. She was itchy. None of it, however, was due to fear. It was the pent up energy accumulated, confined for weeks by dread and exclusion. She was not a person of stillness or thoughtlessness. Seth went for a hunt and left her behind - Again. The sudden experience of solitude and close confines of the cabin rushed forward feelings that threatened to get out. No matter how scared, lonely, displaced and wretched she felt she was not one of the docile types. The new invigorating vitality was at her grasp. It was screaming, requesting freedom. She ran her palms down her face as if trying to experience her flesh under her own fingertips, feel her own skin and solidify her existence that already overtook her mind.

Seth left and most likely so did everyone else; at least those that occupied this level. She walked toward the door and it swished open. _Would he leave it opened if others remained?_ She entertained the idea that he would. Allow someone else to deal with the pesky ooman that provided no more entertainment. Maybe another bogeyman hunted the corridors awaiting her with his sharp blades and cruel intent. The thought alone made her heart race.

She never wondered on her own, but she did not want to stay hidden since there was a good chance that she would not encounter anyone. The view of the corridor almost stole her resolve. But she fought it, peaked through the door. It was quiet and vacant. She stepped into the halls. Her small bare feet made slight noises as she walked. Absent-minded she ended up in the training room. It was silent, lifeless like her current state of mind. She started walking, then jogging, then running. It was elating like fresh air in tense lungs. She ran…

Suddenly she stopped. In the door was Kai. So it was not just another bogeyman assigned to end her it was Kai. He most likely fervently volunteered after the embarrassment she caused and bloodshed before that. Jo knew he was too calm. She knew Seth must have engineered the open door to tempt her to leave.

Jo backed up, pressed herself against the bulkhead and wished for that invisible cloak they had, or at least one from _Harry Potter's_ collection. There was one door and he was standing in it. She pressed her palms next to her hips, flat as her back. She was unwilling to slide down and sit even if her legs trembled and begged for her to do so. This was no longer a good day to die. Not when her body and mind found a spark of energy.

Kai stared then walked inside. The door swished shut behind him. Jo was so intent on following his every move she did not catch if it the access locked or not. He was determined to prolong the despair not on a quick finale. He strode to the wall pressed a panel reveling the weapons assortment she'd seen here before. Jo chewed on the inside of her cheek. She stole a look at the door, looked back to Kai. The panel was gone and he was walking toward her with a staff. Her heart beat harder, her jaw clenched tighter. When he got close tears weld up in her eyes.

He reached out and handed her the stick. _Yes please_. Jo unglued her right hand from the bulkhead, grasped the gift offered and snapped her hand back, cradling it to her chest. She looked at it and at her white knuckles, as she hanged on to it like a life line.

Kai walked away and took a position at the inner edge of the training circle. He wrapped his arms in front on his sculpted chest and glared at her. Waiting. Jo squint her eyes in mistrust. She unglued the other hand and rolled the stick between her hands. When she accidentally pressed one of the symbols, blades snapped out from both ends. She almost dropped the weapon, startled. Joanna allowed herself a relived smile. It could have opened while she pointed the end of the stick at her head; courtly assassinating herself and reliving Kai of the task.

She gazed at him, then at the weapon. She had a sharp and lethal double blade. He was empty-handed. Even the wrist gantlets were gone. She liked her odds. Jo had seen him fight and was not ignorant to how dangerous he was even without a weapon, but the presence of it in her palm while he had none was reassuring nevertheless.

"Will it give you an excuse?" Jo asked. She really didn't care if a weapon in her hand gave him enough drive to finish her off while maintaining his so-called honor. His head jerked, but he did not answer.

She shrugged her shoulders and pushed from the wall, entering the arena. '_Let's get it over with'_

He waited. She defiantly watched him. "What are you waiting for?" she taunted

He spread his arms and before she had time to react he charged. It was so fast. It did not matter that she was the one armed. He came at her with agonizing speed and grabbed her hand holding the stick. She surrendered it without a fight and flinched away. Kai huffed; then handed her the stick back. Seth was menacing, crushing, and suffocating, but he was not this _fast._

She remained rooted to the floor blinking. He was already preparing for another assault, and then came at her again. Once more shocking her, not allowing her to think or strategize. Once more she capitulated without so much as a grimace. He gave her back her weapon and backed up, roared and came at her. She didn't gain much even knowing he will charge, but this time she was not eager to allow him the blade. When he grabbed on, she pulled it back and he let her have it, retreated. Charged. It kept on over and over again and with each time she was getting less scared and angrier.

When Jo drew blood, slicing through his shoulder she grinned like a loon, and was sure he will use the opportunity to exercise the weapon he's taken away in retaliation, but he just gave it back. So she stopped caring and batted the blade at him like a bat next time he came. She attempted at throwing the staff like she did to Seth, but having seen her do it before he was prepared for it. She should have left her greatest hits for when they were really needed. Then, Jo attempted to slash, stab and rend his limbs useless, and each time she tried he just took away the weapon or pushed it away like a nuisance. She was fuming. Stamped her feet in annoyance, hissed and when he prepared to attack again she propelled the staff at him, but instead of running away she ran at him. He caught the staff, but did not predict her follow-up. The impact was bruising to her, but he was surprised and lost balance. She went down with him. The staff thumped to the floor and slid out of reach.

The victory didn't last long. As soon as he hit the deck, he twisted and rolled Jo under him. She was so enraged; at this pointless, _demoralizing _undertaking. She trashed wildly. His body pressed on to hold her down. Jo was sickened of his attitude and him toying with her. She knew how to play too and she knew he will not like it. She ignored the danger. She dared a look at his fierce countenance, wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips against him. Yin warned her not to do that, but this was Kai.

He eased up, looked down his body and at hers closely pressed together. His long tresses fell from his shoulders and curtained around her head, obscuring all view, but for Kai. She thought he'd get up, brush her off violently. He didn't. Instead he open his mandibles, closed them with a slight click. She stilled. They were locked like that for a while.

Finally, Jo gave an investigational wiggle. Kai growled and increased pressure. She tried to focus on how he threatened her life. She knew what she is worth, but to him she was expendable. That alone should have made her lay down her arms and admit defeat. However, after weeks of cowering, being picked on and being pissed off, she felt bold and careless. Jo narrowed her eyes, fully aware of his raw strength, but she was resolute to bait him further.

Her bare leg brushed against his exposed thigh. His observation refocused on that area, but he still was not reducing pressure. His eyes returned to hers and she noticed amusement. He called her bluff; arrogant ass. Determined and irritated she latched onto one of his locks and pulled. This time he groaned and huffed. She grabbed another lock on the other side of his head and pulled down. He did not resist. His face buried in the slant of her neck. His mandible shifted, his head moved higher. His hot breath tickled her sensitive skin and she felt his forked tongue lap at her ear lobe. Goosebumps covered her skin. Joanna stunned allowed her fist to unclench and Kai to lift his head. The dreadlocks pulsed in her palms sliding through her fingers. He shifted on to one of his forearms and his palm swiped over the prickled skin of Jo's upper arm. Kai looked at her with his emerald eyes and lifted his mandible in a smirk.

Jo knew how he learned of how sensitive her earlobe was and now used it in a game against her – _smirking_. Unwilling to lose, and surprisingly exited she repeated the leg brush. Her palms slid up and down his locks, in an insinuating manner, and wedged onto the locks solidly. She pulled him to her again. As before, he did not resist. His tongue licked up her neck to the ear that he also nipped at with those needle-like teeth of his inner maw. His hips rolled between her thighs, and she felt his member jerk with the contact. Jo inhaled sharply.

Jo wanted to provoke a reaction and she did. The response however, was a game changer. One she did not consider. She also did not consider that her body would react the way it did either. Her hips involuntarily moved up and forward seeking friction against his rising cock.

Kai responded with another groan, lifted his head from the flesh he has excited. She was trembling, but not from the cold or fear. He rested his mass on one hand, the other dipped into the hollow of her throat, trailed down her sternum and halted at the low belt of her lower covering. The gesture making her damp in places she should have not been damp. As if recognizing her arousal he lifted himself of her, spread his mandibles and inhaled, then exhaled with an animalistic growl. She stopped breathing and his eyes briefly captured hers. It was her time to protest, to deny, to bring sense into the madness, but she was too far gone for reason. She dragged in a lungful of air and bit her lower lip. For a brief moment she thought he will renounce his urges, regain his sanity and leave her to finish on her own, realizing that she was not his kind. But, Kai curled his large paw around her hips, pulled her against him, spreading her legs wider. His erection stressed the fabric of the loincloth and brushed against her in a sweet elusive caress.

Kai's palms stroked up and down her flanks; Firm, controlled and purposeful. His power was embossed into every piece of flesh. He had a stunning body, sculpted to perfection; Promising pleasure or pain. And, he was so erotic when not intent on murder. He watched her with greedy eyes. He removed his hands. Then, he returned one to her stomach only to move it down and stroked her through the fabric. She moaned at the contact, closed her eyes.

When she opened them he was already done untying her lower covering. The cool air fluttered against the moist skin. He avidly gazed to the exposed surface, spread his mandibles, and ravenously gulped the air. He tasted her scent. It might have started as a game, but sure as hell wasn't one any longer.

Jo eyes were hooded with desire as he removed his loincloth. Her gaze rolled down his length. His size alone should have scared her, make her reconsider. It didn't. She licked her lips. Her muscles clenched in anticipation. He noticed the movement and placed his burning hand on the inside of her tight and grazed her labia with his thumb. She jerked, he removed his hand. "Don't stop" she crooked. If he wasn't going to fuck her soon, she will jump his bones like a horny rabbit. His palm returned boldly, encouraged by her demand. He stroked eliciting another moan. She clenched her fist and eyes. She could take no more teasing. As if sensing it Kai moved down in position above her and reached between them, then halted. _Mercy_ "Please" she begged undignified. He entered her, pushing his large cock in, agonizing slow. She gasped, arched below him. Her head fell back. It hurt, but the pain was only a minor inconvenience on the road to much needed relief. Her palms rested on his forearms. She was afraid to touch. Before she feared his wrath, and now for fear that he might stop.

His movement halted. She assumed it was to let her adjust, but when she looked at him she realized he was trying to regain his composure as well. His eyes were closed, his massive chest moved quickly. Her pain subsided. Kai opened his eyes, pulled out and thrust in. His movement was intense and animalistic in its purpose. Suddenly he started purring. It came somewhere from deep inside and at an instant the vibration transferred into her at the place of their union increasing the pleasure that threatened to push her over. He grabbed her hips changing the angle, burring himself deeper. She didn't even realize he wasn't in all the way. Now he filled her more than she has been ever filled. He didn't allow her to tune in, he was already moving.

Then, he increased the tempo. The empty space filled with the sounds of flesh against flesh, her moans and his growls. His body lowered and the ridge at the base of his shaft accidentally grazed against her clitoris making her jump. Kai noticed and made sure the next time it did, it was purposeful. After a few strokes she wasn't gasping anymore she was moaning. He held her body tight. Kai was strong and his body temperature hot. The smell of ocean and hint of vanilla assaulted her as he leaned closer, driving into her without pity. She has never been with someone that intense. The build-up was inhumane and undeniable and she came with a silent gasps, hard, clenching her muscles and him inside her. The pressure coaxed his release. He roared as he came and extended her climax. He buckled, but leaned on his extended arms as if attempting not to crush her with his bulk. Then, Kai slowly pulled out and slouched down next to her. They were both heaving.

Throughout the event she forgot they were still in a public place and the act would have been considered public lewdness.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi. Sorry that it has been so long. I have been out of the Country for some time and now I'm very busy. I really don't have time to write. I know where I'm going to go with the story, but when I actually do have some time to write I just can't make anything sound sensible. I will try to get the next chapter as soon as I can, but that will not be soon at all. Just want you to know that I'm not abandoning the story. It will just take longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Post Happening <strong>

She lay on her back half nude. Her head lolled to the side, narrowing her vision on the receding back of the hunter. When the orgasm subsided, sanity kicked in. Yes, it has been a long time since she has been with anyone and yes it was amazing, but was it smart? Still breathing heavily she wanted to groan, yet was wary to make any sounds that might attract the yautja's attention. She settled for a silent "holy shit". Her hand reached up to bang at her forehead, chastising for the events that came to pass.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" she chanted silently to the beat of her palm against her skull.

"_What the fuck just happened?"_ Jo questioned internally and tried to piece together how this ensued. Living in a world where coherence refused to meet acumen she craved for the nominal ken. Self-reproach settled on her chest regardless of her words of justification. The words were feeble and unconvincing. She did not experience shame per se. It was guilt and anger at the lack of self-control and the logical assumption of wrongdoing at the very least, but at the very top fear. Kai was not known for being a free-spirit. On the contrary, he was a dogmatist, at the head of his convictions stood an honor code of militant, murderous and arrogant proportions. In the scheme of things she was a tiny speckle of unimportant dust that he might want to sweep under the metaphorical rug or space shoot. In a moment of revelation she reached for her underclothes and quickly dressed. Internally she cringed at the possibilities.

Who knew that it would be pride that killed her self-respect? One just cannot win with a yautja using self-assurance and bravado as a weapon of choice.

She needed to rush back to the cabin she shared with Seth. She needed to feel safe and that was as safe as she could think of. No one was near and if Kai decided to get rid of her now there was no one to stop him. She glanced in his direction. A few sleep cycles ago he brushed her off like a disease, cringe at the idea of even being close and just now he devoured her without question. His body pressed tightly against hers, stroking, filling … _Jo focus. _She glanced at Kai again. _Was it payback for humiliation?_

He was absorbed with some mechanical device. Perhaps while clicking on the illuminated buttons he was thinking how he shamed himself and how to get rid of the evidence. Would he rip out her spine like Seth did in the jungle or fillet her like that yautjan demon did with the soldier? Although would he make such a mess? Perhaps he would go with a quiet, mess-free approach.

After gathering herself she ran for the door in haste. She did not make it. Kai grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. Then lifted her and placed over his shoulder like sack of flower. A sudden laud hum of machines made her yelp. _What was that?_ She questioned. Her heart hammered and she started thrashing. Panic was settling in again making itself comfy. Kai adjusted his hold and went back for his loincloth, but did not bother putting it on. _Why bother if he was only going to stain it with ooman blood? _Jo started hyperventilating. He passed the corridors and even in the state of full hysteria she knew where he was taking her; either to his or Seth's quarters. _Will he torch her in the incinerator?_ She'd never fit in that … unless he first planned to disassemble her body. Terror wrapped like a rope around her form and mind. Then, she hit water.

She emerged gasping for air and noticed Kai entering the small sani pool. _Omigod!_ Jo has not contemplated drowning. She scurried to the other end of the Jacuzzi and attempted to get out, slipped on the edge of the tub. Kai pulled her back and turned her around.

"Ooman! Have you lost wits?"

The question calmed her. Not enough for her heart to stop hammering, but enough to stop the silent screen that played on a loop in her skull. Enough to stop the spinning script of a thousand ways to die. Noticing the small change he let go and withdrew. Jo could have sworn he rolled his eyes. She backpedaled to the opposite side from him, pushed the plastered hair from her face, but did not try another escape.

_Why did she not stop it? Denied him? _She questioned. The answer was a red neon sign; because she wanted it. She wanted him. For one because it was a darn long time since she enjoyed the carnal pleasure. The time in question did not only include denying herself while on this vessel. Before the abduction, she has taken so many assignments that there was no time for anything else, but travel and work. The company available did not appeal to her liking. Not that Kai was 'Mr. Right', quite the contrary he was 'Mr. Wrong', to be exact 'Mr. Very, Very Wrong'. Thus in all absurdity, that was exactly why she didn't stop.

He was the forbidden fruit; the treat she could not have before dinner, or after. He was arrogant and dangerous. He was the wrong species.

He was also very good at his irritating wrong. His self-assurance was completely justified. And, to top the prohibited cake he was always unattainable. For someone like Jo he couldn't do anything short of tattooing 'Just do it' on his forehead. At the beginning she wanted to see him falter. She wanted to see him pause and back down. When she noticed he was not wavering she was too overstimulated and horny to care. And, it really was a very long time…

Now she cursed her whimsical nature. Maybe, she has lost her wits.

They sat like that in silence for a while. When he finally decided she was not going to bolt he relaxed. His muscles twitched as he eased into the pool. The steam of water lifted settling on his hide pronouncing the already hypnotizing, blue-green coloring.

Jo looked around the cabin needing a distraction. It was similar to the one in Seth's quarters, but not the same. Kai's than. She brought her gaze back to the yautja.

Kai was sitting on the opposite side of the pool. His tresses were loosely swaying on the water's surface. He was not looking in her direction. He was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Jo started biting her nails, boring her wide eyes into his unmistakable presence. Anxiously trying to figure out what he was thinking. She wanted to ask, word threatening to spill, but too afraid to do so.

She figured he was either contemplating how shameful the act he committed was, and perhaps digesting how to dispose of the ooman that made him dishonor himself, or he was bathing in pride. He might have been soaking in not only the water, but also in the idea how he showed the week ooman her place. Jo rolled her eyes knowing that the paranoia was not helping. Besides, he already made it clear her death was not an option. Jo needed to stop winding herself up. The silence gave her too much opportunity to think and once again she contemplated his train of silent thought.

She could put nothing by him. She was certain that his devious nature held a palette of far-reaching and unexpected possibilities. She finally could no longer take the silence and mustered some energy to utter a soft:

"Penny for your thoughts"

He looked at her, clicked his mandibles and said nothing. All she got was a show of acknowledgement and he went back to his musings. She exhaled exasperated.

* * *

><p>If the ooman wanted to ask a question she should have just asked. He was in no state of mind to analyze her words or requests. Kai di'chak was contemplating if he should tell Set'syra or leave it to time. It was in fact none of Setg'syra's concern. The ooman was blooded and had the right to choose any male she wanted. If she was yautja he would not dare speak of the mating the scent would do the talking. Perhaps she deserved the same respect. He was very surprised she did not back down. It was also surprising how pleasurable it had been. When she pushed her hips up against him, he was unwilling to apostatize. Kai di'chak was certain that when she noticed that he was unyielding she would stop her silly game and admit defeat. She was in no mating mood. That he was sure of. Instead of doing the expected she pushed her game further. When she wrapped her small palms around his tresses and pulled, he decided to indulge. The action was highly erotic and the bold move sent a rush to his loins. He grinded against her, letting her know that if she did not abjure now, there would be no such option later.<p>

Kai di'chak found most oomans week and pitiable, but he would not deny she has grasped his attention more than once. In the kehrite there was also plenty to focus on. Her scent was always pleasant. When he rubbed himself against her, she gave a small gasp he has not heard before, which was exceptional. Her scent intensified. Her fleshy mouth parted, heart rate quickened, and then she bit that strange mouth of hers, which he observed more than once. It was fascinating and he no longer cared nor wanted to play her game.

Before when she wrapped her legs around him, rolled her hips and pushed his chest he startled. Realizing how easily she dislodged him, he was angry at his lack of restraint. Not only that he so easily surrendered, but also that he lost control. He did not believe it was because she wanted him. There was no arousal in evidence. That angered him further. How could the creature so easily mock him?

E'rik'de requested that Kai di'chak stayed behind so he can go hunt instead. There was always a pilot on reserve in case another shuttle needed to be brought down onto the planet's surface. This suited Kai di'chak just fine. He needed to train and the empty kehrite was a welcome recompense. Except, it was not empty. He did not expect to find her training. Kai di'chak understood that he has not been himself as of late and wondered if the ooman's maddening presence might teach him composure and to reject anger. She in fact knew how to goad a reaction. A warrior is as good as the presence of mind he can exhibit. Besides, he could not stand the constant smell of fear she emanated. He did not question why it bothered him. Maybe he should.

Kai di'chak knew that unlike him her anger centered her and squashed her fear. A spar would be beneficial for both of them. He did not predict the development that followed and did not realize he would respond with such wanting. He wondered, if perhaps she was in season. Yautjan females exhibited aggressive and demanding behaviors. Yet, the ooman's smell of arousal came and left. It was unusual and intriguing.

After rubbing his erection against her he noticed that her feminine scent intensified and he decided there were no more chances. He ran his palms down her flanks, enclosed his talons in the ties, unwrapped the knots of her lower covering and disposed of the offending fabric. He got to his knees and removed his own loincloth. She stared at his length, prepared for a female. Her breath became more unstable, erratic, the air filled with a slight scent of fear and intense odor of desire. He hesitated before he entered; Deciding if he should renounce his need and not risk injuring her. He stopped prepared for her quick denial, maybe a tirade of useless words, but instead she begged. A yautja would never beg, she would demand. Yet, that pushed all doubts aside and tickled his ego.

He thought about flipping her over and taking her as he would with a yautjan female. But his own females had a tendency of being bad-tempered and often tested the male's ability to control the situation. He doubted Jo could do any damage without sharp claws. Also, her face displayed so many emotions that drove his desire and his body. He wanted to observe, feel and enjoy. And, to his disbelieve, he enjoyed it greatly. Actually, the thought of the pleasure she provided made him want to take her in the bathing pool. He was a vigorous male in his prime. If his body responded, why deny it? Instincts drove the hunt. Instincts drove mating. If his instincts responded to the ooman why disagree with them?

There was also the knowledge that she has refused many males; some as Setg'syra knowingly, some by not understanding the intent. She did not refuse him and his self-worth again was elated.

He heard her movement. Jo was getting out of the pool. She was no longer aroused. Pity. However, before she left, he reached out and pulled her to him. "what the…" She yelped. When she was close enough he inhaled her scent. It was a shame the bath minerals cleansed the scent of him and the mating, but she needed to bathe. They both did. The place and time of the rut was not most fitting. They were covered in sweat from training and dirt from the floor. That is also why he turned on the cleaning system in the Kehrite. In his clan public mating was not acceptable. It was a private matter. They were clans that allowed it, but this was not one of them. Now she smelled fresh, clean with a dash of fear. He observed her features and Jo remained quiet. That was also refreshing. Before he could restrain himself, he ran his digit across her cheek and the mark he has placed there. She flinched away, but relaxed.

"Not cower or they deem you easy prey"

"I did not cower when you did that." She rebutted

"Sei-i. You was rude. Need to find balance"

"Hon. Im far from balanced."

"Sei-i" he confirmed and the corners of her mouth lifted. He released her from his grasp. She slowly got up and walked to the door. "Kai"

He turned. She was chewing on her mouth again. "Can you not tell anyone?" The questioned jarred him and he did not hide it "Sei-i" he simply answered and turned away fuming. _Was she ashamed of their mating? Did she dislike the act? Has he not satisfied her?_ _Has he misjudged her reaction? _Questions boiled and infuriated him. Now there was no scent, no witnesses of her approval, she could not carry his pup and she did not want him to speak of it. As if it never happened. Perhaps he should not examine this incident in such terms. He received pleasure even if only this one time. She was an ooman and maybe this was for the better.

* * *

><p>Jo decided that Kai deserved an Oscar; Best actor in leading role. The next time she encountered him at a meal; there was no sign that anything between the two of them took place. He was back to his usual arrogant self. It should have made her happy and relieved. <em>It did ... It didn't.<em> Jo was a mess.

She settled to not torture herself thinking and wondering. She asked and he delivered. After the sex-escapade Jo started to regain some of her vitality. That was what her attention should be focused on. She regularly attended meals and stopped jumping at Seth's rapid movement. She also forced herself from escaping their bed in the middle of the nigh like a fugitive, coming to the conclusion it was pathetic. Seth stopped insisting on sex and he was obviously not going to kill her. If he was, it would most certainly not be in bed. Unless he would change his mind and decided to kill her through sex …in bed. She shooed away the thought.

Next step to recovery was the gym. Jo raged an internal battle just to stay put and observe and not take off and hide in some dark corner. When weapons were employed in training energy sparks ignited every nerve on her body and it wasn't a pleasant sensation. She could imagine how those sharp blades could remove a limb or pierce flesh. The workout space was difficult to avoid. Villainy is hard work and Seth as well as many others on the ship spent most of their time polishing their serial killer skills. As she sat near a circle in which Seth served as a test dummy for the young yautja, she glanced at Kai. He was sparing with another male. She realized that she was wrong about his indifferent performance. He was not acting as he was before. He was definitely avoiding her. He did not train with Seth as often as he used to and sat far at the dining table. He stopped looking in her direction. Even when Jo bumped into him in the corridor once he just stepped back and grunted for her to step aside. She did and he went on his way. The behavior was maddening, but that is what she wanted. Right?

Suddenly a young male sat down next to her. Another sat on his other side. She eyed the yautja surprised and suspicious. This one was new. The ship picked up a fresh batch of males at the last stop. Jo belied that the new group was to prepare for a cheetah, but this one already had a blooding mark and it was different from the mark she saw on the males on the ship.

"Ooman" he rumbled

"Yautja" She countered

He smiled and ran the back off his digits against her clan marking. Jo flinched away and slapped his hand away. It did not seem to faze him. "I go on Pyode Amedha hunt soon" He announced.

"Good Luck" Jo bit out determined to not let him bait her. She looked away and focused on the spar.

She felt his breath near her cheek "You pyode. I hear you kill yautja. You pyode flesh bring me honor?"

Jo realized that the male was not preparing for a bug hunt, but a human hunt. If she got it correctly, he was also asking if he gets to hunt her. Was he?

"No" she answered more assured than she was.

"Hm" he grunted, but was not leaving. Instead, he leaned in again. He was giving her the creeps. "I hear ooman reek fear when honor male take head. Ooman yelp and beg."

Jo learned her lessons. She might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she learns. One doesn't insult a yautja and doesn't end up not making a grave enemy that at one point will attempt to take your head as a souvenir or the skin on your ass as a loincloth. Just as one doesn't insult a superior and keeps their rank and job until retirement. The concept is not new. Slowly she was rebuilding her damaged spirit. She no longer cowers. Beyond occasional outbreaks of alarm, she was returning to her old unrestrained self. And, she will not allow this unknown male to send her back to scarevill. He will not make her hide her put her head in the sand or ruffle her feathers.

She has to be smarter and not function as she would have among humans in a comprehensible abandonment, but she could also not go on as she did or she'll start talking to walls or cutting her own wrist. It is required to restrain anger and retorts, but not to ball-up like a fetus and wait for time to pass.

She pigeonholes her anger or attempts too. Her upper lip rolls on top of her teeth and she desperately tries to cover her mouth with the bottom one. It must look comical if not for the repercussions that might come, if she shows her teeth and snarls. The look resembles one of those creepy puppeteer dolls, but it's better than her previous impulse to narrow her eyes and raise her brows like some lunatic because it just can't be done simultaneously. On one of the missions her colleague said it gives him the creeps so in order to get rid of one expression of frustration, which on an old skever ship was a common occurrence, she developed another. Jo could never possess a poker face.

The yautian bastard is clearly bent on making her lose her control. Jo was never good at self-control. During camp she did more push-ups than the whole squad. She was in great shape at that time. Not like she has been when training with Seth, prior to her out-of-body journey a subsequent freak-out. She also recalls that she never allowed the fit condition to last. Jo wanted to travel, not kill so as soon as she could make her assignment calls she jumps on the easiest and furthest project she can find and continued the pattern ever since. Well…until now.

The recollections make her calmer, but the shit face is back to his soliloquy and clear provocation. Maybe, he can read her unnatural expression for what it is. Although he might actually think this is her zen face and wants to make her loose her concentration. Then, he reaches out again and unabashed touches her shoulder, cheek and runs the strands of hair that escaped the low ponytail between his talons. It's not aggressive, but curious, gentle, almost seductive, yet, clearly another attempt to goad. This time Jo is so shock her anger temporarily dissipates, replaced by a frown of confusion. Yautja are not a touchy race. They just don't grab, unless you're in the need of medical attention or sex. She has no need for the former, and this is no time to think about the latter.

Jo instinctively gazes in the direction where Kai was, but he's no longer there. She looks around, but can't see him. While her eyes search she takes in the surroundings. Most ignore the exchange. Seth is watching. His muscles are taut, yet he doesn't approach. _What is going on?_ Jo is distracted and doesn't notice when the male moves closer, but the movement of his hand towards her neck is unmistakable. It's a clear sign of dominance or possession. She knows that, after all she lives with the black-belt of dominance and possession. She can't allow either so she scoots away, flattened to the wall, on her ass like some crab.

He lifts his mandibles "**A challenge already**" he says to the companion that is sitting on his other side and they both laugh. Anger returns. She's not scared. Jo is pissed and a bit confused. The male is too certain and dubious at the same time. The yautjas she has been in contact with have never been this straightforward about intention Jo clearly still in unsure off. If not for the words of hunting, skinning and all kinds of bodily harm she would think he is flirting. Then again, she had seen how they interact with yautjan females and flirting is not what she would call it. The mating is not a subtle game of expressing interest. They just go for the kill. No pun intended. That makes this exchange that much indescribable.

"Come little ooman, time running will arise" He laughs again. Surprising, it's a genuine laugh. It's not a sneer. He is clearly amused and Jo's defiance to submit to whatever he has in store, is clearly the source of that amusement. She has learned to not react to bullying. In school or as a soldier it was usually just talk and even if it wasn't she most often had a fair chance at taking down the aggressor. Well, the aggressor had a fair chance because Jo was not known to fight fair and she would never consider that to be an option. There is nothing wrong with using all you can to defend your body or property and nothing that will convince her to agree to the rules the opponent devised, especially if the opponent didn't need equality rules in assistance. Jo has never fought anyone that was smaller and never allowed herself to cower from someone that was bigger. Until, the yautja came along and decided to fuck with her well established system.

"Come." He reaches for her arm "…wild pyode amedha. If you are not one to hunt, you will be useful in other ways". Jo wants to tell him to 'Eat shit and die', but settles for getting to her feet.

"Excuse me!" she utters from between clenched teeth and the bottom lip covering her mouth and restrain that is on its last tether. She doesn't go far. He reaches out quickly and wraps his massive palm around her upper arm successfully thwarting her great escape. A few weeks ago she would have burst into tears, now she grabs the palm holding her and attempts to pry it open.

**"Fascinating"** He says standing up in front of her not letting go of her arm. **"…such an addition to my honor it would bring to cultivate such prize"**

Jo restraint snaps "You cultivate nothing but death and suffering. Life takes cultivation. It takes the right circumstances to create, maintain, bring to existence, cherish, support and protect to survive. Your skill and honor comes from a task that a microbe can do just as fine" _oops!_ Jo realizes she just diminished the yautjas existence to that of a germ. Jo automatically covers her throat with her forearm. She is not letting this bastard grab her neck. She is not letting this bastard grab her neck without a fight she corrects herself, because if that is what he is going to aim at, it shouldn't be that hard. But, instead of her neck he turns around and pulls her with him. Jo struggles to pull away, but it's like resisting a tow truck. Seth stops the male half way through the large gym.

"**Let go Mor'vi'nai. The pyode amedha is mine"** As much as Jo doesn't like being called meat she appreciates the intention or rather the obligation Seth is attempting to fulfill.

"**Yours?" **

"**Sei-i. Mine" **

"**Yours to hunt or yours to pauk?"** Jo heard the crud word before and translation is not required. She learned it after the incident with Kai. She still occasionally hears the teasing, but after she already pauked Kai it just doesn't have the same ring to it. Actually, it's amusing. Maybe not this minute, but when they tease about Kai. Although many say it as a jab this is the first time she noticed someone in earnest asking as if it was a feasible thing. Yautjas on the ship make it into a dare, insult or sometimes appear curious. This one simply wants to know.

Seth looks at her and she can't read his expression. Things are still not as they used to between them. Jo's rejection, and his bitterness for accepting Kai, even if at the time it was not the case, still linger.

"**Mine to guard."** He says almost wishful and shielded. **"Mor'vi'nai"** Seth returns forcefully **"She is blooded. She rejected your challenge and offer. You have no sway. Do not force my challenge" **

"Yeah!" Jo interjects, twisting her arm from his vice grip "whatever you're selling, I'm not buyin" She scoffs. Marvin, that was his new name, releases Jo's arm. She is shocked and stumbles backward, but prevents herself from falling. No fight, no discussions. He simply nods and walks off.

Jo straightens in surprise "What? No battle? No insulted honors or hurt feelings?"

"**H'ko. He is a guest."** Seth states as if that explained everything. He comes closer and assesses damage. He seems satisfied. **"You rouse attention and attract confrontation" **

"I was just sitting there. It's yautja that have the problem with my existence" She counters walking around Seth toward the door.

"**H'ko problem, It is … nature"** He hesitates and then joins her. It seems he is done with his training. Seth is surprisingly calm, while she is bristling.

"It sure as hell comes natural"

"**Your presence is not unnoticeable" **

"You can say that again"

"**You presence is not unnoticeable. You should pay attention. I hate to repeat myself**." Jo can't take it and laughs. Seth gives her a quizzing look.

"You can say that gain means I agree"

"**Why not say that you agree?"** He corrects her and adds under his breath **"Oomans and their useless expressions." **

Jo just smiles and shakes her head.

"**If you are so determined to insult other perhaps it is time for you to learn the art of battle"** He states.

Jo looks at Seth and gives him a look that says 'Yeah Right'. He misses the facial expression so in order to drive her doubts home, she snorts. Seth does not miss that.

"**You might not challenge a yautja, but you might be able to defend from one. It is required for a blooded. Otherwise, you bring shame to the mark you carry"** Shame arises as a result of relationship one has with the society. Unlike conscience that arises from a relationship one has with oneself. Jo had a conscience. She had no shame. Not here and not now. These were not her people and this society did not accept her. There was no place for shame in the scheme of things. However, she decides that anything she had to add to what he assessed as true would only insult Seth. Instead, she just shrugs. Dismissal might be better than admissal. She cringes at how analytical she had become. Without the right to push the limits and tempt Jo had become restrained. She is almost a grown-up and the thought makes her tsk out loud.

Seth accepts it as a dismissal to training which is fine with her. **"I will need to request assistance"** He muses. **"I have never trained anyone as breakable as you".**

"You give me a loaded weapon and I'll be on my way" Jo suggests with a smile as they narrow their quarters.

**"You cannot always carry a weapon?" **

"I can sleep with it if I have too." Jo states and realizes that Seth has slowed his step.

"**Why would you need to?" **

"Im just sayin" Jo answers without realizing that the question is sincere.

"**I have not ever damaged you. Why would you want to have a weapon in a bed we share on a ship? Do you see me as an enemy?"**

_Yes_. "No"

"**Do you think I would cause you injury while resting? How dishonorable do you think I am?"**

It has not once occurred to Jo that such an offhand comment would stir Seth so much. This was evidence of how not OK they were. Was he still looking for reasons why she has denied him and chose another, even if he has no idea she actually has? Is it possible that Kai has told Seth and then made him swear on his honor that he would not tell? Would Kai break his word to Jo? She shook her head of the cheap-romance thoughts. Seth was just being a yautja. She could not guess at his motives. As soon as she thought she has settled with the internal discussion, another thought hits. This is not about Kai. This is about her sneaking from the bed at night. She never thought that Seth might feel a grudge about that. She knew he will be angry for the disobedience, but not upset. Jo always assumed that yautjas were immune to hurt feelings. She couldn't possibly predict that even such a small action would be seen by her roommate as a form of dishonor. Besides, she has not thought about his feelings when she was slipping out at night. Jo cannot say anything that would put Seth at ease so she decides to change the subject.

"I just think that training will be useless. We tried. I learned nothing"

Seth allows the conversation to take on a more practical course. Being pragmatic was always a good way to divert the attention of a yautja.

"**We have not. That was no training. You shall learn to use your hands as well as blades and other. It is beneficial"**

"Whatever you say sensei" She countered secretly wondering how bad will it actually be. She had no motivation to train yautja-style. All the lessons in the world could not provide a win over a yautja in close combat. Unless close combat included a weapon that would need to cool down after it fired.


	19. Chapter 19

I know it's been a long time. When I have classes I just don't have time to write. I also had internet problems. Anyway, I also read a bit of the old chapters and noticed mistakes. I am thinking about correcting those before I continue, but I'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Appearances and Arrangements<strong>

Beyond the range of calculable behaviors only ooman might find such not be one of expectancy. One in which all that is routine and comfortable becomes utterly unbearable. It has been few cycles since Setg'syra sat with the brittle creature in an attempt to instill a basic knowledge on yautja yehdin-yehdin combat. The first obstacle to training was her physical form; most notably the brittle bones and delicate hide. Only a few rotations into training he employed too much strength while defeating her feeble attack. She slid across the Kehrite as if carried by a clocked opponent, and tumbled colliding with a bulkhead. With the loud thud and a subsequent scream Setg'syra believed her condition to be worse than it has. Fortunately, nothing was broken and only a small bone crack was discovered on the female's ankle, some scrapes and bruises. The training needed to be stopped in order to give her time to heal. A yautja would not be put to rest at such an insignificant infirmity, but he has already misjudged the training once. There was also stubbornness to contend with and her fragile spirit he did not wish to break at the very beginning of their exercise. He relented, with yautjan medicine and Med'maru's watchful eye it was not long she could return to the sparring circle, even if reluctantly.

Setg'syra was not one to withhold his strength. He never needed to do so. Even an unblood was capable of withstanding a non-offensive strike. His power was his greatest weapon and he used it proudly, never needing to control its deliverance. It gave him trophies, distinction and females. Perhaps he would have learned to control his strength if being a teacher was an ambition he aspired to. It was not. He wanted to hunt, mate, stalk, take trophies and make bladed weapons. He has never understood how being an instructor can be of benefit. Such occupation was not in his interest. He often assisted when asked, but never took pleasure in the act, except when a young male's pride needed braking and occasionally when his strength has found audience worth exhibition. Yet, even in that a true combat with a worthy opponent was of greater value and satisfaction. Now he found himself at a task that he needed to accept. All the lessons he avoided came hurtling down with one ooman female.

She needed to train. Jo attracted too much attention and as much as he enjoyed the part when he, as the pyode amedha's protector, was allowed to pummel a male to the ground, her injury was not a beneficial concept. It implied he was unable to protect his, even if he was unsure how much ownership he actually had. It was always simpler when a possession did not speak back and disagreed. If she would have not been blooded the concept of possession was a simple one. For the first time since he guarded the ooman he realized that Dtai'moun might have predicted the simplification and the blooding was only a cruel joke on Steg'syra's part.

Without the blooding he would have mounted her a long time ago. The training would be unnecessary and the discussions futile. But, he also realized that if she would have not been blooded he would have probably injured her in a rut or even killed her. That would have been worse to his honor than having another do damage.

Now here he was deliberating the benefits and disadvantages of the mark, thinking of her unwillingness to mate, and thinking of how to control and curb brute force. For Setg'syra's it was too much thought for his likening. The small combat she did furnish gave enough excitement to rouse his senses, her scent and feel of her body tempting. He did not want to experience any more rejection. He did not want to cause anymore injury and the small spar she gave him only made him want more. He wanted to engage in a spar as if he would have with a male or take aggressively as he would have with a female, but none of the options were available. Setg'syra's shortage of composure only increased his dissatisfaction with himself and with the circumstances.

Yet, after many rotations it was apparent that not only Jo's small form and blooding mark would be a problem. She was stubbornly unwilling to listen and occasionally disrespectful. She lacked the proper motivation and was inflexible to accept a view other than her own. Not to mention, he often believed her agreeableness was a rouse. She learned slowly, and Steg'syra believed it was not due to her inability to progress in knowledge, but rather her false admission of progression. She did not believe in the successfulness of their endeavor. It was clear because she often voice how pointless all of it was. It was all too difficult to bear alone. He was tired, barley controlling the resolve he had. It was the most difficult exercise in patience he has ever experienced.

He mentioned he might need assistance, but did not want to agree without attempting to make do without. Setg'syra finally asked for help. Kai di'chak was originally surprised and did not appear pleased with such arrangement, but did not protest as much as Setg'syra believed he would. Perhaps, the brother noticed Setg'syra's slipping patients and decided to take pity. Yin'thar was ecstatic; probably, because he enjoyed lecturing others.

Yin'thar was doubtless not in the same thought now. Kneeling in the center of the sparring circle, heaving in pain and holding his precious, male parts he did not appear the great yautja of much knowledge. Setg'syra found it amusing. Mostly because the all-knowing Yin'thar has not protected his reproductive organs before entering the arena with a creature that tends to be unpredictable when cornered. He also had the high that allowed for such a strike. It was as well amusing that it was not his male pride that suffered this one time.

* * *

><p>Jo was not aiming for the crown jewels. It just worked in her favor. She panicked stepped back tripped over her own feet, in an attempt at a dignified landing and an athletic scrabble she tried sliding between Yin's legs as if she was reaching second base. At the very same moment Yin engaged forward and politely walked into her upturned foot as her body safely made it on the other side. He shouldn't have crouched to stop her and the balls-kicking would have been avoided. If it was established by Seth or Yin as some tactical maneuver, it was quite OK with her. If however, they considered it illegal use of the foot, it was for the better. For the past weeks Seth insisted and prodded her to training and with each day she was more convinced that it was an exercise in futility. She could probably bounce a quarter of her stomach, but her human body was not designed to withstand yautjan brute force. They trained before, but not like this. She thought their previous lessons were though, but now she knew Seth was only amusing himself.<p>

Seth insisted, prodded, feigning patience and progress. Jo had seen through the act. He was getting more irritated and tense. His muscles bunched in tight and rigid, his growling was an undertone he most likely not realized he lost control off. He was getting worked up over a vision that was a no go in execution. Jo's language and verbal disappointment only added fuel to the fire, but she had only her tongue to ease her own need to unleash. It was like poking a bear with a stick, but she was frustrated too, dammit it. She wanted to cry sometimes when pressure and exhaustion became unbearable when his voice would raise with demand and anger. One thing was for sure; feigning patients and having it were two different things. Then again, he has not ripped her head off ...yet.

When Yin joined them today it was a big relief. He was calm and approached the subject with tactics rather than physical strain. Jo did not believe it was going to deliver any better results, but at least her arms and legs were not giving up and she did not contemplate if her roommate would wake up if she smothered him in his sleep.

"Does it hurt?" Jo made a face as if sucking on a lemon.

**"Most certainty"** Yin exhaled slowly regulating his breathing **"Why would you ask of such nonsense?"**

**"Males or females do not intentionally attempt to damage a male's ability to sire a pup."** Seth injected from nearby. At least he thought it was a deliberate maneuver.

"Where I come from, woman take classes"

**"Dishonorable creatures"** muttered Yin getting to his feet and taking deep breaths.

"It's funny how your honor dictates rules that only work in your benefit and then claim then to be universal". Jo stated wrapping her arms in a no longer empathic stance "Maybe, you should think off it as an act of endurance or natural selection of future generations. Males that are capable of defending their precious bits get to procreate. Those that forget to wear a cup or think they are too manly to do so, get to experience an adult drop"

"**Is that an ooman ritual?" **asked Seth. He did not appear to be in favor of the motion and Yin now straightening his posture was definitely not seconding. Seth looked as if he preferred to hunt something down instead of getting wacked in the balls.

"No … but there's a thought" _All in favor?_

"**I think not"** stated Yin. _Motion dismissed._

Jo noticed Kai strolling in. Her heart rate quickened. Her skin got clammy. Yin noticed immediately.

"**I believe the bow is a good weapon for you. I suggested to Steg'syra that Kai di'chak should spend time teaching you. He is very good at it. His aim is accurate and he always reaches his mark with his arrow. He can make you reach yours as well"**

How could he be speaking such perverted things in public? Jo wondered and then realized he wasn't. Kai wasn't even half way through the gym and she was already hearing innuendos that were not made and looking for tactical maneuvers that were not planned.

"**Seth will return soon"** Yin continued. _Wait, what…?_

"You can't leave me alone with him" Jo yelled, tense.

"**He will do you no harm."** Indicated Yin, as if her statement was ludicrous to even consider. That was not what Jo was worried about. They could not leave her alone with Kai. She could not trust herself being alone with Kai. She remembered how being alone with Kai has ended the last time. _They cannot leave me alone with Kai…_

She looked at him, as he observed the conversation or rather her comical display of another freak-out. By now Kai should be an expert at Jo's shades of irrational panic. His arms were wrapped in all-knowing manner. His right brow elated in question.

Before she realized, both Seth and Yin left.

"**Shall we begin?"** Kai asked

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jo bristled defensively.

"**Bow"** he answers unfazed.

For the next hour Jo started to believe that this arrangement can actually work. Kai set up a holo range and allowed her to get acquainted with the bow's functions. She discovered that accuracy as much required was equally important to setup and visual options. When she used this weapon before she only utilized the point and shoot choice. Who knew that a simple bow can have other preferences such as heat seeking and grid line up? Not that it was going to set itself and shoot on its own, but it sure as hell made things a heck of a lot easier, if it became your weapon of choice. At the beginning she wondered, why not just use a gun instead of a bow, but advantages were not easy to ignore. For one, the bow was surprisingly nearly silent unlike laser guns that needed to power and once they started you couldn't shut them off. The power time in the new human weaponry was short, but made that muffled buzzing sound. Bullet weapons made a ruckus. A silencer fixed that issue partly, but still did not eliminate advantage number two. Arrows were simply reusable. If one hit a target the arrow could be reused after removal. The extraction part was made easier due to retractable blades that snapped back into place when ready to be loaded again. Of course if multiple targets were at the receiving end, a gun just simply could not be beat, but since Jo was not planning on going to war this was quite nifty. Not that she would decide to retire a good pistol. Within the hour Jo started to appreciate the well-designed gadgets that made the bow into an almost Kai-forgetting experience.

The training was going well until it came to target practice and apparently 'Mr. Perfect' did not like her stance and hand placement. He decided to fix that since Jo ignored the instruction, settling instead on the old-fashioned you-can't-make-me approach. It was a childish shut-up-and-let-me-enjoy-this scheme. In result Kai advanced from behind, crouched close enough to bake Jo's backside in his heat, placed one hand on her hip steadying and the other slid down her arm stabilizing her arrow hold. If he was aiming at calming the outcome was inverse. Jo stiffened, shuddered and got very hot. To manage she tried puckering her lips and exhaling. It didn't work. Kai started prattling about some bullshit about some target, but Jo could only think about how his hot breath skimmed her neckline and how his mandible would occasionally tickle her ear. Her belly swooped treacherously and she knew she had to get away before he noticed. Kai noticed. He stopped in the middle of whatever was on his tongue and she felt his locks swish over her other thigh. One more stimulant she did not need at this time.

Kai was looking at her. No, not looking, observing. Jo did not stare at him. She settled for gaping straight ahead and breathing. Breathing was good, eyes on the target. She knew he was observing her. She could practically feel his gaze like a physical touch. Then, his thumb started to turn circles on her thigh and the arrow slipped from her sweaty palms and went way off the mark. Jo swore under her breath.

Footsteps broke Jo out of her erotic stupor. Broke the frenzy not eliminated the need. She tried calming down by taking a few quick breaths and heard Kai whisper in her ear igniting some nerve endings that were starting to sooth over.

"**If you do not wish for anyone to know, you should try to conceal it better."** He said and with a raised mandible got to his feet.** "We are done for today Setg'syra."** He added then turned to face her guardian, nodded and walked slowly out of the gym. Jo followed his exit with her gaze. If he were any smugger he'd been skipping.

Then, Jo decided to face her roommate. Seth stood there with his head cocked slightly to the side. Jo gave him an encouraging yet halfhearted attempt at a smile. She was aiming at "_move along, nothing to see here"._

"**We should go to get a midday meal"** He finally said, not changing his stance.

"I think I will stay here. Practice some more" Jo answered and gestured at the arrow that missed the mark. He looked in the direction she pointed to him and then looked at her again. To make the argument more convincing Jo added "Nobody will bother me. Everyone is eating"

Seth finally nodded and left. Afterwards, Jo sent two more arrows flying, missing and deciding that she's not fooling anyone. She gave up on the exercise since she was not focusing at all, put the arrow back and left the rest as it was. No one told her how to turn anything off.

When Joanna got to the door and placed her palm on the door lock she was denied entry. She tried again and settled for a knock. Kai opened the door. At first he looked surprised to see her there, but quickly his expression and stance changed. Kai wrapped his arms in front of his torso and cocked his brow ridge. Jo stilled looked at Kai, the door, the hallway, back at Kai. She waved her hands in the air and exclaimed.

"This is not my room" She was ready to bolt as soon as her hands were down, but he grabbed her wrist and gently guided her inside. The door swished closed and she heard the beep of the lock. Before she could reconsider or consider, Kai was already on her. He crouched behind her in exactly the same position that he was in the gym. There was no bow, but his palm settled on her thigh and the other hand moved her hair aside and tangled in them. His tongue lapped at her neck, tracing its outline to her earlobe. Jo shuddered and gave a satisfactory sign. He slowly got up, growling deliciously, hungrily. Only the hand on the thigh remained, moving up with him; moving up her body, stopping at her side. Then, Kai progressed to face her, his hand never leaving her skin. He traced the palm, as he circled around, from her back, through the other side and settled it there. He removed his palm and only his heat remained on her skin.

Kai stood as if held by magnets, but not touching, looming over, taking Jo in. She craned her neck to look into his eyes. They were greedy. She got an uneasy feeling, but did not step back. Her fist clenched at her sides. Kai noticed and grabbed her wrists, placed her fist on his stomach and removed his hands. She stared at her tightened knuckles, and then looked up again into his eyes. Kai grunted permission and a small smile splayed on her face. _Uuuuuu… I get to touch_. She looked back to her hands and splayed them open, biting her lip. His abdominals rippled with the contact.

She moved her hands up his stomach to his pectorals as far as she could reach, marveling at the feel of his skin below her fingertips as they dipped and rose over muscle and scars. She touched admiring the dissimilarity in color. Her hands were pale, delicate and smooth. Kai's skin was spellbinding in pigment of blues and greens. The skin not as rough as she expected, but nowhere near her human sleekness. The damage done to it unveiled the harshness of a yautjan life. It was not only built for show, but to absorb injury and to dish out equal destruction. Jo explored the lively creature that preyed on the weakness of others and right now allowed her to appease her curiosity. While she was busy Kai removed her lower covering. Jo didn't protest and refused to be sidetracked by it. She smoothed her palm over the hide a few more times until Kai picked her up and placed her on the edge of a nearby table. Even then she was not at his eye level.

Jo's heart pounded as he took a step back unclipping his loincloth and allowed it to fall to the floor. He stood in front of her, fully naked, firm as a tree trunk; every inch of him in plain view. His chest moved with each inhale and exhale, steadily. His erection and every part unhidden like some alien statue of David, Kai had no place for modesty. He was the one exposed to inspection, yet managed to make her squirm internally under his scrutinizing glare. For a fleeting moment her insecurity whispered doubts. She pondered that perhaps he is rethinking. That maybe watching the creature yatutjas value so low, Kai was hesitating. Stupid self-doubt. That's what one learned when living among beings with credence of supremacy. Jo determination settled and deciding she will not allow insecurity to sip in, she reached to undo and remove her top. As she tossed the fabric away she noticed Kai small head movement before he caught himself and revealed confusion. Jo has noticed. She also remembered he has not done so the first time they were together. _Guess yautjas don't do much of boob fondling_. _Well, if we're going to be doing this, he had better get used to it._ At that thought her mind raced. Has she really considered this to be a repeated event? Before Jo got to schedule a timetable, Kai moved and broke her inconsequential musing.

Kai approached, leans in, palms grabbing the table framing her on it; His alien face only inches from hers. Was it another challenge, forcing the human to see who she is giving herself too? She feels his palm exploring her breast; Instructions unnecessary. He searches her face for a reaction and when his thumb rubs against her nipple she gasps and Kai as always attentive takes full advantage. He repeats the gesture with one hand, then the other, becomes bolder and pinches. His erection digs into her inner thigh. Jo has never been a passive lover. Her hands grab onto those pulsating locks and he starts purring. The steady, vibrating rhythm makes her want more. Her hand moves on its own volition and slides down his abdomen to stroke his cock. Delicately as if he might startle and she might scare him. He flinches, but does not move away. His purring kicks up a notch, his hands once again grip the table edge.

Jo looks at this powerful being, eyes shut breathing heavily allowing her to do this. She stares at the strange face distanced within reach. With her entire body ignited, she develops an uncontrollable need to taste his skin. Jo always loved kissing. Without lips it's not possible for Kai, but there is no reason why she can't use her mouth. Jo licks her lips, leans and latches on to Kai's lower mandible. He startles, his eyes fly open and pulls back just enough to look at her. Her hand still on his erection gives an encouraging and demanding squeeze. Jo knows she might be too bold, but it works. He grunts, dazed and hooded look is evident on his features. Transfixed he leans back in allowing her to continue. She does. At first her lips are slow and languid. Then, she licks and sucks more asserted. One hand still stocking, the other sliding through his dark locks. It's probably very disturbing that she's getting off on bending Kai to her whim.

Jo gets more resolute, not able to control her own excitement her teeth graze the soft skin under the mandible, Kai grunts again and when she bites down, he snaps out of the trance. Just a love bite, but it springs him into action. He gives a loud growl, shows her down onto the table. Jo offers only a startled yelp. Kai grabs under her knees and pulls her to the counter edge. He steps between her legs and plunges in without a pause. Jo must have used up all the reserve of serenity because he sets a steady pace from the beginning, not allowing her to adjust. Her body catches up momentarily. Her pelvis sings to attention transforming dull pain into magnificent pleasure. Her hands go to work seizing Kai's dreadlocks. Her legs wrap around his hips to meet his rhythm. One of Kai's hand grips her hip, the other the table edge above her head. Her inner muscles clasped him inside her with every stroke. The purring, aggressive pace and intense scent of Kai undoes every pleasure circuit and she climaxes almost painfully. Kai follows not far behind.

After, Jo tells Kai that she still would like to keep their affair between them. He explains that scent is the only thing that might give them away and a bath would wash any trace of their coupling. Surprisingly he seems more acceptant of the idea that she does not want anyone to know. During the bath Kai also decides that another round before Jo leaves is a good idea. Jo does not disagree, this time around allowing a less frantic, but no less satisfying act. When Jo starts finally washing she realizes how little consideration she made to analyze the situation she found herself in. She almost laughed at the easiness with which she held herself being alone with a large yautja that not long ago gave her heart palpitations and not in the erotic manner. Not to mention the easiness with which he leaped into this bizarre arrangement. Perhaps it was too convoluted to even analyze or perhaps watching and scrutinizing her every move like a derivative equation had her gray matter working overtime and finally giving out and refusing to contemplate repercussions and anticipations. Jo had a feeling that this Kai – whatever it was – could not be as stress-free as it appeared, but she decided that she could examine it no longer; At least not now.

Speaking of appearances, Joanna wondered how long she has been gone. Dressed, dried and drained she was scurrying to get back to her room when Kai stopped her before she opened the door and handed her a small wooden box. She looked at Kai in question and then opened the case that he shoved into her hand. Inside were a bunch of round rings and a strange looking object. The object resembled a carved metal stick about ten inches long with sharp curved bones at each end. It resembled a double-edged weapon. There was also a small flip blade.

"Ohhh" Jo sniggled "You shouldn't have. Now, what is it?" Jo asked bewildered.

"**H'dla-de possessions"** Kai answered, but in Jo's opinion it explained nothing.

"Whosies? Whatsies?" she asked still confused

"**You have bested a yautja. Those are the beads from his locks, his small blade and a remembrance of the event with his tusks. The metal has an inscription documenting your kill"** Kai explained calmly.

She has killed one of their species, but instead of a trial she was getting a reward. Yes, she has killed the male in self-defense, but in was hardly a reason for a prize. She stared at the box's content. Memories of blood on her hands rushed in with revulsion. How hard she tried to forget them and just like that Kai has managed to reclaim them. It was not the nudity, strange form or touch of his body that made her remember of what he was, but this little box of wonders. Furiously she pushed the box away into his stomach.

"Take it back. I don't want it" She exclaimed sternly.

"**Jo…"** He began

"Don't Jo me" She interrupted "You sure know how to fuck up a good day. You will not win any favors by reminding me of things I try to forget…"

"**Jo"** Kai interrupted. The fact alone made her shut up. Yautjas did not interrupt often; usually only if angry. So she listened with the part of the brain still working while the rest was panicky and on the verge of tears. **"It is not a gift. You take what you kill. It is your right. It is Setg'syra that should have given it and Yin'thar should have explained it. As I have proved earlier, my role is neither" **_Oh, great he makes it into a joke. _After a short analysis, a smile almost tugged at her lip. _And, it's funny, damn it – Cheeky bastard_. **"It is a yautja way of life. He has made a challenge and lost. He knew the risk. We are trained to hunt and prepared to face the dark warrior. Death in battle is what all should hope for."**

"I am not a yautja" she responded meekly.

"**Sei-i. But you thrive among us. Not accepting is an insult"**

"I didn't insult you" she defended, but stopped when Kai snorted in his comical manner.

"**Not me. The dead"** He said matter of fact, adding a mocking head shake as if she was a slow child. All hysterics forgot, replaced by irritation at Kai's arrogance she pulled back the box. Realizing how easily he diverted her thoughts she added

"Fine, I'll take your stupid gift_" Yeah that should do_ _it_. Not wanting to look like an idiot she just left.


End file.
